


Lost Star

by SilentSwitch



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Depression, Friendship, Gen, Loneliness, Post-Tartaros Arc (Fairy Tail), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Team as Family, Trauma, Trust Issues, guild as family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 59,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSwitch/pseuds/SilentSwitch
Summary: After the Tartaros arc, Natsu returns home to realise the guild was disbanded. Natsu, refusing to allow this to stand, chooses to drag his friends back together and restart Fairy Tail. However a year is a long time, and the guild begin to realise that one of their own is missing.Lucy, unaware the guild has returned, travels on a mission of her own, her protective spirits helping her navigate a world without her guild and without the support of her friends. She stands alone, and comes to understand that perhaps being alone isn't so bad.The guild search for Lucy Heartfilia, but when they find her, the question remains, will she want to return?
Relationships: Celestial Spirits & Lucy Heartfilia, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Lucy Heartfilia & Levy McGarden, Lucy Heartfilia & Loke, Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster & Happy & Lucy Heartfilia & Wendy Marvell & Erza Scarlet
Comments: 127
Kudos: 183





	1. The Return Of Fairy Tail

**Author's Note:**

> First I need to clear up a few things with this canon divergence. There is no Alveraz Empire arc, and Master Makarov did not go over for negotiations. Most of the guild members followed canon, there may be a few differences for some but the main difference is that Lucy does not end up as a writer for Sorcerer Magazine she ends up elsewhere, thats basically what this fic is about. I have the bones of the fic down, some details to work out but I wanted to start. Let me know if there's anything super unclear about the canon divergence and I'll do my best to clear it up. 
> 
> I have no idea if I'll end up writing many relationships in, I'm pretty rubbish at writing romance so if that's what you like, I cannot promise to deliver. 
> 
> Other than that, I hope you enjoy this fic, I am excited to write it. To my knowledge there haven't been a heap like it, so I don't expect many people reading, this is kind of just scratching an itch I have been having, but I do hope you'll like it. 
> 
> I can't promise to be any good with updates I'm afraid, I'm not very good at keeping to a schedule but I'll do my best. 
> 
> I hope you are doing well :)

After a year of training, Natsu Dragoneel was ready to get back to Fairy Tail. Back home. Back to his friends...his family. 

Defeating the winners of the Grand Magic Games had been fun, but after, finding himself alone in Crocus an uneasy feeling settled in the bottom of his stomach. 

Where was everyone? 

“Hey Happy, why do you reckon the guild didn't enter the games this year?”

The blue cat looked up from his fish, humming quietly as he enjoyed his food. “I don't know Natsu. Do you think Carla is ok?” Natsu watched as his small friend began fidgeting worriedly as his thoughts turned to the white cat. 

Squashing the worried feeling down Natsu patted Happy’s head, “I’m sure everyone is just fine.” Natsu smiled broadly in an effort to calm his blue friend. 

The pair hadn't really had much of a plan when coming to Crocus. They had assumed Fairy Tail would have been in the Grand Magic Games, or at least someone from the guild would be there watching. But no one had come to greet them. 

Natsu and Happy set off down the street. Crocus was boring, best to go home to Magnolia. Back to the guild. 

As if the universe could hear his thoughts, Natsu heard a familiar voice call out, “Natsu! Happy!” 

Turing surprised, the pink haired dragon slayer was shocked to see a smiling Levy McGarden running after them, waving excitedly. She looked happy, if a bit tired, looking at her outfit, Natsu realised she was wearing a uniform for the Magic Council. 

Frowning in confusion at her appearance, Natsu nonetheless allowed himself to be pulled into a hug by the small mage. Maybe the Master had put her on an undercover mission? That would be cool. Ninja Levy!

Not far behind her Gajeel arrived similarly dressed, he scowled at Natsu as he hugged the blue haired girl, however Happy noticed the way his eyes softened when looking at Levy. He likes her!

“Salamander, it's been a while.” The iron dragon slayer nodded at Natsu in greeting. 

Natsu, for his part, grinned madly at Gajeel, “Yeah, I got a lot stronger since I last saw you. We should fight!” 

The pair quickly began to throw punches at each other, making a rather large spectacle of themselves in the middle of the street. Levy giggled softly at Natsu’s exclamation. It appeared the year away had done little to change Natsu. It warmed her heart to see one of her old friends again. 

Looking around hopefully, Levy’s happiness was dimmed slightly, “Hey Natsu, is Lucy with you guys? I was kind of hoping to see her after so long.” 

Natsu pulled himself out of Gajeel’s headlock, looking at Levy confused. 

“What do you mean a long time? She’s at the guild with everyone else right?” 

Gajeel’s punching arm stopped in mid air, Natsu’s words stopped the magical law enforcers in their tracks. Did he really not know? Levy looked down sadly her shoulders slumping low, her excitement at seeing Natsu and Happy all but forgotten at the reminder of the guild's disbandment. 

Gajeel balled his fists at his side, not liking the reminder either. 

“The guild...Fairy Tail.” Levy choked, unable to finish the sentence. 

“Makarov disbanded Fairy Tail a year ago. Everyone went their separate ways.” Gajeel finished, his hand moving to squeeze Levy’s hand in reassurance. 

The guild breaking up had hurt them, but Levy had been hurt more. She had been in the guild since she was a kid, and for it to be gone so suddenly. It had broken her heart. Half the reason he had agreed to join the Magical Law Enforcement of the Magic Council was because he had seen the way the job had given Levy back a purpose. He would work anywhere as long as he didn't have to watch her fade away into her sadness. 

Natsu’s eyes widened in shock at the news of the end of Fairy Tail. It was like the world was ending and all the light in the world had suddenly dimmed. Fairy Tail couldn't end. It was his family! His home! Fairy Tail was where all of his loved ones were, Lucy, Ezra, Wendy, Lisanna, hell even the weirdo striper Gray. He missed them and wanted them back. 

Happy began crying loudly, flying over to Natsu and hugging his best friend, desperate for reassurance from the terrible news. 

Natsu’s knees weakened and he collapsed onto the ground, shocking both Gajeel and Levy. 

Happy moved back, to look Natsu in the eye, “Natsu?” the cat asked worriedly. 

“No.” Natsu whispered. 

Levy took a step forward to comfort Natsu but was stopped when the fire dragon slayer looked up with fury in his eyes. “No!” Natsu screamed as he slammed a fiery fist into the ground, leaving a crack in the pavement. Natsu stood, “I refuse to believe that!” 

“Salamander-” Gajeel moved forward to stop the other dragon slayer from doing any more damage to the street.

“Fairy Tail is Fairy Tail, and it doesn't matter what Makarov said, you should have stayed! You should have fought for Fairy Tail dammit!” 

Gajeel scowled annoyed at Natsu, “You’re one to talk, you were the first one to leave!” 

“I was always coming back! Where is everyone? Why didn't anyone fight for Fairy Tail?” Natsu pointed at Gajeel accusingly, as if he should have done more. Happy nodded his agreement. It was madness, leaving Fairy Tail. Natsu turned to Levy angrily, but his fury was cooled slightly when he saw the tears in her eyes. 

Levy sighed sadly, “We argued at first but after Tartarus we were all lost in our own way. Then everyone began to make their own way in the world.” Levy’s voice shook slightly as she remembered how people began to disappear. After a month she had decided to disappear herself, it would hurt less that way. She was lucky when Gajeel had ended up on the same train in Crocus. He was kind enough to look out for her and made sure she wasn't completely alone. 

“Well this is bullshit! I’m not letting Fairy Tail disappear.” Natsu growled as he began to stalk down the street toward the train station. 

Levy and Gajeel watched as the pink haired man stormed away, but was surprised when he turned to look at them. 

“Are you coming or not?” Natsu crossed his arms, looking at them challengingly. 

“Coming where?” Gajeel called back. 

Levy, one step ahead of Gajeel, felt tears begin to fall. For this first time in a long time, they were tears of joy.

“To get Fairy Tail back idiot!” 

Levy grabbed Gajeels hand, looking up at him, eyes full of hope and determination. Gajeel looked down at the short girl, seeing a spark that had been missing in her eyes for the past year. He had missed that look so much. He suspected the same excitement was mirrored in his own eyes as he let a small grin adorn his face. He let the shortstack pull him down the street to follow the pink haired idiot. 

For once, the flamebrain seemed to have a good idea. 

…

Having Levy on their side helped with researching where everyone had ended up. She read articles and followed sightings but it was hard to catch up on a year's worth of information. Honestly Levy felt slightly guilty that she hadn't thought of at least keeping in contact with everyone. 

Her brow furrowed in concentration, she looked through old newspapers and magazines. Levy sighed triedly, she wished she had at least kept in contact with Lucy. She knew the celestial mage would have kept tabs on everyone, or at least helped her with the research, Natsu and Gajeel had tried, but both had ended up fighting and the librarian had thrown them out of the archives. 

A small seedling of guilt nawed at her as she did her research. Sightings of different Fairy Tail mages, most of which had stuck together in small groups, but none with Lucy. Had her blonde friend been alone this whole time? 

What worried her most however, was that she couldn't find anything on where Lucy had ended up. She had imagined Lucy would have gone off with someone from her team, that had been part of the reason she had sought out Natsu as she believed he had been the best candidate. The rare sighting of Ezra or Gray also did not seem to include Lucy. If not with the team, perhaps she had ended up with some publication, she had alway had a talent for writing, but there was nothing. Not one sighting, not one indication of her taking on a job. It was as if Lucy Hearfilia had disappeared off of the face of earthland. 

Gajeel had laughed it off, “Bunny girl will be fine. She’ll come back when the rest of the guild come back, don't you worry. Besides its not like it was easy to miss Natsu’s flaming sigil on top of the palace.” He had patted her head as if that made everything ok before turning back to his own attempt at research.

Natsu had been more worried, but he put on a brave face, “You know Lucy, she probably just changed her hair and now no one recognises her. That's a thing girls do you know.” Happy had nodded at Natsu’s sage wisdom and mentioned that Levy really should know such things about being womanly, afterall she was a woman. But Levy could see the way Natsu’s body had tensed, and how his hands had closed into fists to stop their shaking. 

As much as Levy had wanted to pursue her blonde friend, they had a greater goal in mind. The resurrection of Fairy Tail. Levy just had to hope that when it returned, Lucy would come home too. 

In the end they had started with Wendy. It wasn't hard to track down the air dragon slayer, she had become somewhat of a celebrity as one of the Sky Sister’s of Lamia Scale. The small dragon slayer had been incredibly excited to see them, though convincing her to leave had been more of a challenge.

Little Wendy ended up agreeing, being around Natsu and Happy had been what had convinced her. She missed her old team. She missed her first family. 

Carla had been less exuberant, particularly when Happy had refused to leave her side for an entire day but Wendly could tell she was secretly pleased to be returning to Fairy Tail.

The Strauss siblings were next. Mira and Lisanna had taken to working at a restaurant, and occasionally picking up modelling jobs through the year. Elfman, of course, had remained nearby but had chosen to spend his time training, resulting in Gajeel, Natsu and Elfman brawling upon their reunion, to determine who was most manly. It had taken no effort convincing the trio of siblings to help rebuild Fairy Tail, Lisanna most excited of all, quietly informing Natsu that her sibling had been incredibly overbearing through the year, particularly Elfman, and that having other people around might soften their over protectiveness. 

Following the Strauss siblings, Natsu had quite determinedly hunted down Gray, catching him in an undercover mission, Ezra described his actions as ‘quite the spectacular destruction of months of work’. She and Gray had been quick to forgive Natsu’s recklessness, and had happily agreed to assist in the reconstruction, Juvia of course followed not long after. Most disturbingly however was Ezra and Gray’s lack of knowledge about Lucy’s whereabouts. It appeared no one had seen her since the day the Master had disbanded the guild.

The excitement of rebuilding the guild was slightly stunted at realisation that Lucy appeared missing. 

It took close to two months to pull the guild back together. It had taken time to figure out where people had scattered to, but Levy had succeeded, for the most part and sent out letters and many had arrived prepared to rebuild their home. 

Cana in particular was quite excited and had celebrated the return of Fairy Tail with an entire cellar full of wine from the local tavern, the tavern owner himself crying with joy at the return of one of his most loyal patrons. 

Finally Master Makarov returned. The Guild had quieted at his entrance, nervous as to his reaction. 

“I should have known you would all be too stubborn to forget Fairy Tail. Damn brats, I had hoped you would all live normal lives without the dangers of being Fairy Tail wizards. However...I missed you all.” The small guild master let his tears flow freely as he greeted his guild members like family. Smiling ear to ear Makarov listened to tales from each of the guild members, listening to their adventures in the year away. He was particularly excited to have learned that Bisca and Alzac had had another daughter, making little Asuka the proud big sister of Sora. Asuka had run around the guild telling everyone that she and Sora would one day be the greatest team in Fairy Tail history and they would even be able to defeat Ezra Scarlet!

Ezra had taken that proclamation well when said by the small child, but when Gray had chosen to tease her she had whipped out a sword and promised to cut his head clean from his shoulders if he dared question her strength in battle particularly against a small child. Natsu had laughed at Gray’s scream which had resulted in a fight between the pair. The guild joined in happily, and Makarov was reminded of the hardships in keeping Fairy Tail under control, or as close as one could get in Fairy Tail. 

A month passed, with some stragglers arriving to the madness of the guild, happy to return home. Mest Gryder had been most surprising of all, he sat at the bar telling an enraptured Mira and Wendy of his mission to infiltrate the Magic Council, and he blushed as he told them of his dedication in wiping his own memory, foolishly forgetting his own goals and allegiances. 

As a month passed however Natsu, Ezra, Gray and Wendy grew restless. There was still no sign of Lucy, and as each guild member returned from all around the continent not one could give any indication of seeing the celestial spirit mage at all. 

Gray sat in the back of the guild, leaning on the wall and watching his guildmates trickle in. Master Makarov had called a meeting for all Fairy Tail wizards, and he was set to arrive soon. Gray growled quietly as he pondered the fate of his missing friend. He had assumed she was with Natsu. Natsu had assumed she was at the guild with him and the others. Damn them all for just assuming things.

He recalled hazily the memory of Makarov’s speech informing them of the disbandment of Fairy Tail. She had looked beat up, but they all had after Tartaros. She had red rimmed eyes, like she had been crying, Gray cursed himself for never going to check on her. Tartaros had been hard on everyone. He remembered she had been one of the most vocal about not letting Fairy Tail go, he had half expected her to drag the lot of them home and rebuild the guild out of sheer will. 

But after that day...she disappeared. 

Makarov stood on the top of the bar and the guild hall quieted. “Everyone, as you know Fairy Tail disbanded over a year ago, and many of you have returned.” The entire guild murmured uncomfortably at the reminder. Many people moved close and reached out for their friends, as if it would make up for the lost time and space between them. ”However! It has come to my attention that one of our own has remained away. Some members may not wish to return, and that is their choice, but the least we can do is make sure they are safe and happy.. Lucy Heartfilia, a guild member, our friend, has not been seen by anyone in over a year. It is our duty as her friends and comrades to find her and make sure she is safe. It is now a mission for every Fairy Tail mage to keep an eye out, to travel around the world and to find Lucy Heartfilia.” 

The guild cheered its agreement igniting a determination in the ice mage that had been missing since the disbandment. They would find Lucy and make sure she was happy. 

Natsu leapt up onto the bar, his hands flickering with flames to show his determination, “We won't just find her, we’ll bring her back. Fairy Tail is her home and we’ll make sure she comes home!” 

Makarov swatted Natsu off the bar, Gray watched as the guild laughed at his antics. Makarov moved to say something quietly to Natsu, but the fire mage seemed to disagree, shaking his head in refusal. For once Gray agreed with Natsu, they had to do more than just find Lucy. They had to bring her home. Fairy Tail wasn't the same without her. 

That was their mission. 

To bring Lucy home.


	2. To find a light

Hibiki Lates wandered agitatedly down the hallway of the train, ignoring the curious looks he got from the people inside the different cabins. He was in trouble, of all the moronic ideas to have jumped in his head, this was the one he had decided to act upon? 

The other Trimens had been joking around and discussing who was the best in a fight and apparently they had all agreed Hibiki while good at strategy, was rather lackluster when it came to the actual physicality of a fight. It had stung, particularly when even Ichiya had joined in the laughter. He was strong too, and besides, it was his strategies that made the others undefeatable. 

Hibiki sighed, taking on a solo job far out of his ability range however had been a stupid move. Part of him wondered whether it would be better to just return to Blue Pegasus without doing the job, it would be embarrassing but at least he’d be alive. Shaking his head, Hibiki looked around, for an empty cabin, there was still an hour before the train stopped and he would have to make a decision about whether to follow through with the job. 

Walking over to a quiet carriage that had its lights off, Hibiki opened the door and entered. Inside to his surprise was the familiar sight of the celestial spirit Leo, who looked at him apprehensively as he entered. He wore a cloak and hood which differed from his usual appearance but he was unmistakable in the dim light. Leaning on his shoulder, fast asleep was his key holder Lucy Hearfilia. She was almost unrecognisable with dark brown hair and a matching cloak and hood that shadowed most of her face, but it was her. 

“Leo it's been a while.” Hibiki smiled in greeting. He had heard Fairy Tail had gotten back together, it was nice to see some familiar faces back on quests and helping people again. He turned his head to look around for the other Fairy Tail members he remembered were a constant around the celestial spirit mage, but they were nowhere in sight. Perhaps she too was on a solo job. If that were the case, Hibiki felt a small spark of hope fill his chest, maybe they could help eachother out. 

The lion spirit’s eyes narrowed at his greeting, but he made no move to push Hibiki out the door. It was odd to see a spirit around when it’s master slept, but Hibiki knew Lucy Heartfilia had a strange but beautiful bond with her spirits, perhaps this was normal for her. 

“Either shut up, come in and close the door or fuck off. Lucy is sleeping and I don't need anyone disturbing that.” the lion spirit quietly ordered. 

Hibiki was quick to enter and sit down. He was a man of manners and knew better than to wake someone who was sleeping, especially a beautiful woman such as Lucy. The spirit glared at Hibiki as if annoyed by his presence, but turned to look out the window. Hibiki did not miss the way he pulled Lucy slightly closer, and the way his eyes would flicker back to him, watching him for any movement. 

Taking a moment to look at the other people in the cabin properly Hibiki noticed the girl's clothes. They were long and loose, not like her usual short tight clothes that accentuated her curves, and she had bruising and scratches on her face and down her neck that indicated further injury hidden by the clothes. Her left hand was wrapped in bandages and her right hand clutched her keys protectively, he inwardly cheered for her successes, when noticing the new keys. It appeared Lucy Heartfilia had gained more friends to love and fight for. Her brow was furrowed as she slept, she seemed uneasy. 

The spirit on the other hand gave off a powerful aura, that curled protectively around his mage but most surprisingly of all was the way his eyes seemed tired. He remembered Leo having a similarly tired face when Karen had been his master, his desperation to protect the other spirits she held. But Hibiki knew Lucy would never harm her spirits, her love for them had been pure and bright, so his worry must be for something else. His face was grim and serious. Perhaps whatever job they were on was more difficult than expected.

It was uncomfortable, Hibiki wasn't sure whether he would be welcomed by the female mage, if her spirit was anything to go off, it was doubtful. But he needed to ask for her help, this was his chance to finish a mission without the Trimens but also not go about it alone which would, according to his mental mathematics, have a rather high percentage chance of failure. 

Lucy shifted slightly making both men freeze from their silent stare off, her eyelids flickering slightly as she woke. She seemed to note his presence immediately, and her posture became alert but calm. 

“Hibiki? What are you...I mean not that I’m not glad to see you, but what are you doing here?” The pale girl's voice was soft and gentle just like he remembered. 

The archive mage grinned, turning his flirtatious charm on, “I’m here to share a cabin with the most beautiful girl on the train of course.” 

Lucy gave a small smile, “Same old Hibiki huh?” 

Hibiki mocked an offended look, sensing the fondness in her voice. It seemed she was not as standoffish as her partner. “My dear lady, I assure you I am not old, but I can forgive your confusion, my maturity does seem to result in many beautiful women’s confusion.” 

Lucy laughed in return, her spirit guardian seemed to relax as she did, though he still watched Hibiki closely.

“Where are you headed?” Lucy turned her head to the side in question, her eyes bright with interest. 

“I have a job near Jeyong village, there's a pack of monster’s there terrorising the town.” Hibiki pulled out the job request from his pocket showing her the details. 

Lucy’s eyes widened upon seeing the difficult job, “Wow Hibiki, that looks pretty tough, but I’m sure the Trimens will come out on top, and a handsome reward for your hard work.”

Hibiki flushed slightly at the reminder of his stupidity to take such a dangerous job alone. “Here's the thing, I’m here alone. I was kind of hoping maybe you might be able to help.” 

The lion spirit snorted, “So that's your goal for being here.” He leaned back and crossed his arms. 

Hibiki scratched the back of his head self consciously, he didn't like asking for help, but he knew he had to ask or return home empty handed. “You’d get half of the reward of course, I just...this is something I have to do. I need to prove that I can do things without the Trimens.” 

Lucy looked over at her friend reproachfully before turning back to Hibiki with a smile. “We’ll help if we can, ok?” 

Her spirit sat up at her statement, worried in his eyes, “Lucy you can't, it's too dangerous.” He looked over at Hibiki nervously, “We have to be careful, what if someone sees.” 

Lucy took her spirits hands in her own, calming the man's worry. “ We’ll be ok, as long as we’re together we’ll be ok. It is afterall just one job.” She squeezed Leo's hands before shrugging, “Besides, we could use the jewels on our mission.” 

Hibiki watched the interaction fascinated, there was clearly something left unsaid, something they didn't want him knowing, but as long as Lucy wanted to help, Hibiki was happy to stay quiet. It wasn't any of his business after all. His mind drifted to Fairy Tail, it was probably some ludicrous mission the old master had come up with. Smiling quietly to himself, Hibiki thanked his lucky stars that Fairy Tail was back, they were rowdy and loud but you could rely on them when things went bad. 

The trio continued, the train humming quietly and the trees rushing past, a brilliant sunset could be seen in the window that seemed to light Lucy’s skin in just the way to highlight the bruises on her skin. Hibiki chose not to ask, it was as if something was stopping him, perhaps it was the mournful look in her eyes. Loke; a name Hibiki had forgotten was the lion spirits chosen name had remained stoically silent, watching, guarding his soft spoken key holder with a deeper loyalty than ever before, he did not relax, but he seemed glad to see Lucy interact with the other human. 

Hibiki and Lucy talked, memories of Oracion Seis battles, and then the Grand Magic Games, it was odd the way Lucy would talk though, a look of longing in her eyes and a smile tinged with sadness. They also talked of other things, Hibiki hadn't realised how much the celestial mage was interested in books and was more than happy to indulge in a discussion on some of the old classics. Hibiki noticed as they spoke, he began flirting less, perhaps it was because he wasn't around the other Trimens and seeking to out do the others, or perhap it was the way Lucy seemed to show honest interest and a fragile joy in being able to simply talk but Hibiki found himself wishing, if briefly, that he were in Fairy Tail so that he might enjoy more nights of quiet discussion about books and dreams. 

Lucy quietened not long before the train was set to pull in, her mind seemingly somewhere else as she looked out the window, her face turned blank and unreadable. Her left hand curled around her keys, her thumb rubbing the metal as if to reassure her of their existence. “Hey Hibiki. Your archive, does it have information on magical rituals?” Lucy asked quietly, studiously ignoring the worried look Like was sending her. 

“Yeah of course. Anything I can help you with?” Hibiki replied, surprised by the request. 

“Do you have any information on a ritual called Seliene’s Delirium?” Her voice shook slightly when naming the ritual. This must be the mission Fairy Tail sent her on Hibiki realised. How strange to send someone on a mission without giving them enough information. 

Hibiki released his magic to create a screen and began searching his archive for the ritual Lucy was looking for. Loke and Lucy looked at him, faces hungry with hope. 

Archive Results: Not Found

Hibiki frowned in confusion. His archive wasn't complete certainly, but he had information from hundreds of library’s that he had sourced from, surely there was something on the mysterious ritual. Humming softly to himself as he ran a second check and then a third, nothing turned up. Squinting at his screen as if willing it to change Hibiki sighed, it appeared he had failed. 

Turning to Lucy and apology on his lips, he saw her already smiling wistfully at him, as if she had known that would be his answer. “I can't find anything. I’m sorry.” 

Loke’s face crumpled momentarily before smoothing back to impassive. Lucy on the other hand gave a small shrug, bowing her head to look at her hands which lay in her lap, a shadow hiding her eyes. “It’s ok, it was worth a shot.” 

It was quick, Hibiki almost missed it, but he saw a small tear fall down Lucy’s face which she swiped away as she pushed a lock of hair out of her face. She looked up at him and smiled reassuringly. “It’ll be ok, Loke and I will figure it out.” She nodded as if to convince herself. 

Seliene’s Delirium. Hibiki repeated in his head. He would have to look into it. 

The train came to a stop, and the two mages and celestial spirit made their way into town, discussing when and where they should meet the following day to complete the job. Hibiki felt excited, this was his chance to do a job without the Trimens, his chance to prove himself. With Lucy’s help, he was sure they would be victorious.


	3. Life can be painful at times

Hibiki walked down the stairs of the inn he and Lucy were staying in, it was just past dawn so he wasn't certain whether the celestial mage was up but he was too nervous to go back to sleep. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he was surprised to see the girl he was thinking about was already up, chatting away happily with Loke. 

“Good morning Lucy.” He smiled in greeting, and turned to Loke who seemed more welcoming compared to the day before, “Good morning Loke.” 

The lion spirit grinned happily, and gave him a small wave. 

Taken aback by the abrupt change in behaviour Hibiki’s brow furrowed in confusion. Lucy’s shoulders began shaking, Hibiki worried momentarily that she was upset before realising she was giggling, “Gemini, stop teasing him.” She shook her head in exasperation before turning to greet Hibiki. “I’m sorry, they're in a mischievous mood this morning. How did you sleep?” 

Hibiki pulled up a chair next to Lucy, looking at the Loke look alike in surprise. What an odd thing to do. “I slept well thank you, though I am a bit nervous about today.” 

It had been years since he had done a job without the Trimens. He always had Eve and Ren by his side; they were his best friends. This job was tough, it would be difficult even with his teammates by his side, now he stood with a mage, powerful as she was, but he didn't have years of experience fighting by her side. Shaking his head to clear it, he found his resolve. They would do this, they would succeed. He would prove to himself that he was capable of stepping out of his comfort zone. 

Pulling out of his own head, Hibiki flushed slightly at his lack of awareness of his surroundings, the celestial mage looked at him with concern in her eyes, her eyebrows drawn in a small crease. 

“I’m sure with such a talented woman by my side we cannot fail.” 

Lucy rolled her eyes at his compliment, the Loke imposter seemed to agree however and raised his fists in the air “Aye Sir!” The two humans laughed as the Gemini Loke began making strong man poses as if to demonstrate their victory. 

The mages made their way towards the Mayor’s office, Hibiki and Lucy walked in companionable silence, watching as the mist rose and dissipated with the arrival of the sun. Gemini Loke seemed to have the excitement of a child as he wandered through the village, pointing at different things he found interesting and urging his master to try a piece of candy that was being set up in a stall in the market square. 

Hibiki marvelled at the difference between Loke and his mirror image of Gemini, same face, different personality. “Say Lucy, why is Gemini disguised as Loke?” 

Lucy looked at him in surprise, as if forgetting that disguising one spirit as another was out of the ordinary. “It’s safer to travel with a companion. Loke and Gemini take it in turns to be out with me in public, no one can tell they are spirits that way and people think I’m travelling with another person.” 

It was smart, odd but smart. One could normally travel around Fiore alone without running into too much trouble, but there were always risks. If potential trouble makers thought you had a friend waiting for you they were less likely to strike. Lucy being a woman also probably needed the added safety of travelling in a pair. All in all, it was a brilliantly simple solution well suited to her needs. 

“Doesn't he drain your magic?” 

Lucy laughed softly as Loke’s double picked a rose from its bush and bowed when giving it to her, her eyes following her spirits movements with fondness. “No, some of my spirits have gotten strong enough to come into our world with their own magic. Loke, Gemini, Virgo and Cancer. It's rare, I was told it only happens when there is a bond of extreme trust between spirit and mage.” Lucy’s bandaged hand moved to hover over her keys, her finger traced the smooth metal delicately. 

She had come a long way since they first met. Even with seven years in stasis it appeared she had come out stronger than he had ever imagined. It made sense, her love for her spirits seemed to be able to surpass anything. 

The Loki double seemed to enjoy his time out in the open, admiring flowers and commenting that a cloud overhead looked like a bunny rabbit. The spirit’s excitement was contagious as Hibiki and Lucy relaxed on their walk through the village. He had always known logically that the celestial spirits each had their own personalities and desires, but seeing Gemini’s joy at simply being, Hibiki realised that this was probably the reason Lucy had always been such a strong presence when he was around her. She had a whole team behind her. 

They arrived at the Mayor’s offices, before they entered Lucy grabbed Hibiki’s arm, stopping him. “My mission, no one can know where I am headed. I’m going to use a different name ok?” 

Surprised by her request Hibiki nodded mutely, he managed to hold back his curiosity and ask exactly what her mission was. If she wanted him to know, he was sure she already would have told him. His brain blanking momentarily me managed to grasp a final question, “What name?” 

Lucy blushed slightly at the question, “Michelle.” 

Hibiki’s eyes narrowed as she looked away from his questioning gaze. “Why do I have the feeling there's a story there.” 

Lucy’s blush deepend much to Hibiki’s amusement as she shook her head and marched into the Mayor's office. The young secretary greeted them shyly and rushed to let them in and sat them in large comfortable chairs. 

“Thank you for coming. Thank you thank you.” The mayor bowed as they were introduced, clearly the beasts had been stressful to deal with. The short man ambled anxiously about the room, picking up different papers and trying to organise them in a neat pile. He directed his assistant to retrieve tea and refreshments for the trio, before smoothing his tie down and reaching for a cup with shaking hands. He looked to be on the brink of a mental breakdown. Introductions were made, Hibiki carefully reminded himself of Lucy’s fake name and did not stare when she introduced herself. 

“We weren't certain anyone was coming after they changed the rating to S class. The last mages barely made it back alive, we were worried that no one would want to help.” The mayor looked down at his half filled cup, his face lined with stress, the situation was clearly not doing him good. 

Hibiki felt his throat turn dry and he coughed slightly in his shock. “Changed the rating to S class?” 

Lucy beside him looked grim, a far cry from the carefree aura she had earlier as she had humoured Gemini’s excitement. 

“What beasts are they exactly?” She enquired. 

Hibiki’s head snapped to her, staring at her determined features in astonishment. She still wanted to do the job? 

He leaned over to whisper, “Are you sure you want to do this?” 

Her brown eyes assessed him and Hibiki struggled not to fidget under her stare. “They need help, and if you are still willing to try, so am I. I don't want to leave them to whatever danger is out there with no hope of rescue.” 

The Loke Gemini has turned serious himself, looking far more like the Loke from the day before. 

Hibiki sighed, the mayor watched him nervously, waiting for his answer. 

Of all the ludicrous and moronic things to do on his first job away from the Trimens, he could almost hear Eve and Ren laughing at how he had managed to get himself caught up in such a situation. Steeling himself, Hibiki was soothed slightly by determination in Lucy’s eyes, as he nodded his acceptance of the job. 

The Mayor paused, looking slightly guilty, “We don't have the money to pay a normal S class reward. We’ve managed to put together two and a half million jewels, I know that's barely half of a normal S class request but…” 

“It’s already more than we were expecting, thank you.” Lucy cut him off, leaving no room for the man's apologies. 

The Mayor burst into tears, “Thank you, thank you, sirs, madam, we were running out of hope. Thank you.” 

Lucy stood and moved over to the Mayor, she took his hands in her own, “It’s ok, we’ll do our best ok?” 

Gemini Loke looked on their master, adoration clear in its eyes. Hibiki remembered the light he had felt around Lucy during his despair at Nirvana, it seemed the light had only grown, her dedication to her spirits and her deep care for the world around her...it was breathtaking. 

Once the Mayor managed to pull himself together he began shuffling through different papers. “This is the report given by the previous mages. They called the beasts wyverns, a pack of four prowling around the forest to the south of here. They have been stealing livestock and destroying buildings at night.” 

Four wyverns! Four! No wonder this had turned into an S class job. One alone could kill a mage if you weren't careful. Was Lucy even an S class mage? He hadn’t heard the guild promoting anyone but she had performed pretty spectacularly during the events of the eclipse, and he knew she had taken part in the battle against Tartarus so it was possible she was strong enough. Maybe he wasn't up to that task? Maybe the other Trimens were right in thinking of him as weak. 

Grinding his teeth in frustration, Hibiki squashed down his feelings of inadequacy. He opened his archive, Hibiki began researching wyverns. 

Strong scaly hide with a strong durability and therefore good at deflecting direct magic attacks. Sharp talons and barbed tail with enhanced speed and dexterity. 

There are four main breeds of wyvern residing in Fiore.  
Forest dwelling: typically identified by their green scales and orange barbs on its tail.  
Snow dwelling: also known as Blizzardvern, identified by their white and grey hide.  
Desert dwelling: identified by their speckled brown and orange scales used well to camouflage in sandy dunes.  
Cave dwelling: identified by their black and blue scales, typically nocturnal creatures, that are partially blind.  
Note: cave dwelling wyverns typically keep in groups and hunt together. 

There is also evidence of a fifth breed that may be an offshoot of the cave dwelling type that have taken to poisoning their prey. This has only been confirmed in one incident and have been described as “cave dwelling wyverns with claws tinged purple”. 

Greater knowledge of the foe did not do much to alleviate Hibiki’s worries, the young mage felt his gut churn and felt much more aware of his heart as it hammered against his rib cage. This was going to be a tough one. 

Hibiki felt a hand wrap around his wrist, pulling him from his worries. The slender fingers grounding him just like Ren would when his worries grew too much. A wave of gratitude burst from his chest when he looked over at Lucy, she wasn't even meant to be here and yet she made him feel like anything was possible. Even defeating four wyverns. 

Lucy and the mayor volleyed information, the mayor trying to figure out how long and how much damage could be expected, and Lucy trying to determine the size and goals of the beasts. Hibiki helped as best he could, his archive already helping him devise a strategy that would keep the beasts out of the town and in the forest to reduce damage and keep the village people safe. By the end of the discussion, Hibiki felt ready. They could do this, they could help this town. 

Walking outside with Lucy by his side they were greeted by excited village folk. Different people shaking his hand and wishing him luck for the fight, the young man was almost overwhelmed by the hope in front of him. They were good people, job or no job, reward or no reward, they deserved to live in peace. Lucy was right, they would do their best. 

A little girl with curled pigtails ran up to him, clutching a small red object. “When you fight the monsters can you look for my Marshmallow? This is his favourite ball.” She took his hand and placed the red object into his hands. Tears in her eyes she wrapped her arms around his waist as she hugged him with all her might, “He’s my best friend in the whole world. You gotta get him back ok?” 

A middle aged woman ran up looking exasperated. “Amara I told you not to bother the mages they have important work to do.” She pulled the small girl away from Hibiki, her face apologetic. 

The little girl scowled, “That’s not what you say about Uncle J, you said his job as a mage is stuffy and that he should come home.” 

Her mother shook her head, telling the girl they would talk about it more at home. She turned to Hibiki, “I’m sorry, she’s just worried about her dog. We live on the outskirts of town but left to stay with my mother when the beasts arrived. The dog wouldn't come when called so we had to leave it behind. She’s just a bit upset about it.” She patted the girls head in an attempt to comfort her. 

“You just don't care about Marshmallow at all do you? That's why you left him behind.” The child pulled out of her mothers arms and ran down the street, turning at a corner and out of sight. 

The woman stared after the girl, wearisome worry in her eyes, Hibiki placed a hand on her shoulder, “We’ll do our best to get you back home, and hopefully with Marshmallow too.” 

The woman nodded, and gave him a shaky smile. 

“Hibiki.” 

Lucy waved over to him, having made her way through the crowd and was moving towards the outskirts where the beasts had last been seen. Hibiki nodded to himself, he was ready. He moved over to join her and Gemini Loke giving a quick wave to the village folk and a smirk that made some of the young ladies squeal with delight, but only made Lucy roll her eyes at him. 

Once they were out of sight of the townsfolk, Gemini disappeared in a puff of smoke. On Lucy’s right a shimmer of yellow light appeared, and another Loke appeared as they lost sight of the village and into a small clearing surrounded by trees. 

“Ahh Lucy is that Loke or?” Hibiki trailed off, confused by the change. 

“I’m the real Loke.” Loke, pulled at his collar slightly as if adjusting to having entered their world, “Gemini went back to the spirit world, as good as they are at mimicking me, they don't have my full strength.” Loke replied, cracking his neck in preparation for their confrontation with the wyverns. 

Another shimmer of light, this time on Lucy’s left and a pink haired maid appeared. “Hello princess!” She smiled at her master before looking over curiously at Hibiki. Her head tilted in her analysis, she frowned; “This one looks like a pervert.” 

Hibiki's jaw dropped in shock. Pervert? The pink haired one really knew how to hit a man where it hurt. He had never been called a pervert before and by a beautiful lady as well, the travesty of it all! The agony. The horror. Thank whatever gods were out there the other Trimens were not here, he would never hear the end of it. 

Loke began laughing, he threw his head back, his shoulders shaking in merriment. Shaking his head after he got himself back under control he wiped a tear from his eye. “Virgo, I think I might just have to marry you for that comment.” 

The maid looked at the other spirit unimpressed, “Pervert.” 

Loke’s smile turned into a pout, as he crossed his arms, clearly sulking. “Lucy, Virgo called me a pervert, you don't think that do you?” 

Lucy massaged the bridge of her nose in frustration. “No more teasing, either of you. Especially Hibiki.” 

The spirits grinned at each other conspiratorially. Hibiki had a feeling they would continue to tease him whether or not Lucy asked them not to. 

The spirits’ tricks were interrupted when the four felt the ground shake beneath them. 

“They’re coming, be ready.” Lucy yelled, pulling out her whip. 

Her spirits nodded their agreement and began taking up places next to Lucy ready for the on coming fight. 

Hibiki readied himself, pulling up his archive and began setting it up in different places so that it may act as landmines when the wyverns arrived. 

The first beast appeared on their right, Lucy sending Loke and Virgo in a one two maneuver that Nibiki had never seen before, the zodiac demonstrating why the golden keys were the most converted as the duo forced the beast toward Hibiki’s bombs. 

The wyvern was one of the cave dwelling subspecies, and Hibiki turned his archive’s setting so that the blasts would create the maximum blast of light he could muster. 

“Look out!” Lucy yelled as a shadow crossed over him. 

Hibiki lept away but the large beast clipped his legs sending him tumbling to the ground. 

“Open gate of the Lynx.” Lucy yelled, clutching a silver key, her face set in grim determination. A shiny display of magic appeared, and out of the shimmering light a humanoid being with catlike features came into view. 

Hibiki stood quickly, moving out of the way of the second wyvern, grimacing as his ankle burned in pain. The wyvern hit harder than he had thought. 

Leaving Lucy to deal with the other wyvern Hibiki stood his ground, staring down the massive beast. The underside of its wings looked to be susceptible to damage; if he could directly attack its weak points he was sure he could take it out. 

Using his scattered archives, Hibiki set off the bombs, watching the flashing lights scare and momentarily blind the warring wyvern with satisfaction. 

Lucy and Lynx ran between blasts towards her beast. Lucy seemed to have changed outfits, startling Hibiki. Did she have some kind of requip magic? The girl leapt through the air with grace and agility that seemed almost inhuman as she dodged the swipe of the wyvern, using her whip to wrap around its mouth and close it tight. She looked like a matching version of Leo. 

Hibiki turned back to his own beast. He summoned the screen and set it for a snipe attack blast, taking aim he hit the monster directly at the joint, causing the animal to screech out in pain. He smiled to himself, his calculations had been correct. 

The third wyvern joined the mix, Loke and Virgo moved to intercept, making Hibiki breath a sigh of relief. He had his own troubles with the one in front of him as it moved to strike him with its good wing, seemingly enraged by its injury. 

Hibiki jumped out of the way, cursing his injured foot as it flared in hot agony. Hibiki used his archive shield to protect him from the blasting breath of the roaring wyvern, he felt his magic strain against the heavy attack. 

A haze of dust surrounded him as the attack drew to a close. He could hear the telltale sounds of fighting surrounding him. Loke and Virgo sounded confident in their attack, Lucy calling out different tactics for Lynx as she struggled to hold the wyvern’s mouth closed and not lose her footing. He heard her call another spirit forward, Capricorn this time. The haze of dust settling enough to watch her own body glow as she seemed to requip a new outfit to match her spirit. 

His own wyvern evidently incensed at its failure to hit Hibiki made a move to hit him, forcing him to move again, causing his ankle to throb in pain. He took aim at the beast's other wing joint, forcing his archive to overload with an intensity like never before. He felt his chest tighten under the pressure from his magical exertion but was rewarded when he saw the wing get blown clean off. Victory!

Stumbling slightly in his efforts, he turned to help Lucy, who with the help of Capricorn seemed to have dealt with her own wyvern. She smiled at him in their triumphs as they moved to finish off the third wyvern that had almost been beaten down by Loke and Virgo. 

“Marshmallow!” A young voice screamed from Hibiki’s left, he saw little Amara running, tears in her eyes, she ran towards a dog not far from the raging beast. To his horror, behind her was the fourth wyvern, its mouth open preparing to blast the girl into nothingness. 

Without thinking, Hibiki moved, running towards the girl and pulling her to his chest, using his body to shield her from the blast. 

Hibiki felt the heat of the blast encase his body as he curled around the child, desperate to protect her shaking form. Somewhere in the distance he could hear someone screaming. Maybe it was him? Black dots began to darken his vision as the blast mercifully ended. His body hurt too much to move, he laid collapsed on top of the child. She was breathing much to his relief, knocked unconscious sometime in the attack. Suddenly, a flash of purple move was thrown off of the girl, by something hard and sharp. Some faraway voice in his head reminded him of the beast's barbed tail...purple meant poison. 

His body fell hard against a tree. Hibiki could see the sky, it looked so pretty. 

His vision darkened further, and he closed his eyes. He wasn't scared. He knew, somehow, Lucy would get them out of here. 

His lips twitched into a small smile as he heard her yelling, “Virgo, get them out of here, Loke with me!” 

The feeling of Vrigo’s slender arms wrapping around his chest and pulling him up was the last thing he felt before succumbing to the balck. He saw once more in his mind's eye, the light of Lucy Heartfilia saving him from the darkness. 

…

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief as the final wyvern fell. It had been a long while since she had been on a job, it felt good to feel the satisfaction of completing a request once more. 

Lucy nodded a goodbye to Capricorn, Lynx, as they each disappeared into the celestial spirit world, thanking them for their efforts. 

She took a moment to breathe, taking in the destruction of the forest that surrounded her. A small breeze blew her hair around her body, touching on her reopened wounds she grimaced. She would need to rebandaged them and make sure they hadn't gotten infected. 

“Are you ok Lucy?” Loke asked softly, his hand moving to brush a strand of her out of her face, concern shown openly on his face. 

She smiled at his gesture, nodding, “Yeah. That was tough huh?” 

Loke grinned back, smirking slightly he turned to look at the destruction he wrought, “Nothing I couldn't handle.”

Lucy rolled her eyes at his bravado, she lightly punched his shoulder, “O yeah? I’m pretty sure I was the one to pull you out of the wyvern’s grip as it readied to blast you back to the spirit world.” 

Loke shrugged, “Maybe I was just keeping you on your toes.” 

Lucy shook her head, “Idiot.” 

Virgo appeared next to them. “Princess, the pervert and the girl are resting this way.” The pink haired spirit led them over behind a rock formation. Hibiki looked pretty beat up, his face wincing in pain even in his sleep. Virgo had taken the liberty to wrap his injuries with bandages already. The girl looked mostly unharmed, a few bruises and contusions smattered around her body but would easily make a full recovery. A small dog lay curled up on her side, its tail started to wag when Lucy moved near. 

“Thank you Virgo.” 

The maiden spirit smiled and nodded before she glowed softly and disappeared. 

“I’ll take Hibiki, you take the girl.” Loke moved, gently taking the member of Blue Pegasus and began carrying him back to town. 

Lucy followed, lifting the smal girl into her arms, the dog followed, yapping excitedly as his little master was carried into town. 

They arrived cheering as the village gathered around them. The child’s mother cried tears of relief as Lucy handed her daughter back to her. “Thank you so much, thank you.” She pulled Lucy into a hug, causing Lucy to cringe slightly as her wounds were aggravated. She patted the woman awkwardly on the shoulder, “It was actually Hibiki that saved her.” 

The woman shook her head, wiping the tears from her eyes. “You both did. I may not have been there but just looking at you both I can see it.” The woman took her hand, guiding her back to the inn. 

“Come, come, my mother will be wanting to look at both of you. She’ll make sure you both get a good rest. She’s the inn owner you know?” 

The mother and grandmother of the child lead them back to their rooms. Lucy watched in amusement as they pushed an objecting Loke out of the room as they wanted to check her injuries. She had almost forgotten the modesty she was meant to have in not allowing a man to see her naked body. She had simply gotten used to Loke being the one to help clean her injuries and wrap them with bandages. She could hear Loke on the other side of the door, refusing to leave her alone. She was grateful for his protection, and she understood the separation anxiety. 

Logically she knew these people weren't going to hurt her, but this was the first time in months that she wasn't seeing one of her spirits next to her. Her heart hammered in her chest, the sound of blood rushing in her ears at the thought of being alone again. The only thing really comforting her was listening to Loke’s protests outside the door, as the old woman berated him for his indecency. 

She closed her eyes trying to calm herself. She clutched her keys in her hand so tight the metal dug in but she didn't care. She was safe. She wasn't alone, Loke was just outside the door. 

It seemed like hours had passed before they allowed Loke in to check on her. They wrapped her wounds again, clucking at the injuries and thanking her yet again for saving the village. Loke stepped in once they were done, he took one look at her and moved to hold her. To an outsider she looked shaken from battle but he knew better. He knew where her thoughts had derailed to. To despair. He pulled her into a hug, she buried her face into his chest. She clutched his jacket tightly as he soothed her, she let his whispered roll over her, reminding her that she was safe. She wasn't alone anymore. 

The pair took comfort feeling the other in their arms. Damn modesty and propriety, they would never be separated. 

After calming Lucy stepped back, looking up at Loke’s face. He looked so tired. 

“I’m sorry.” She looked down, a shadow passing over her eyes. How shameful she had become, crying like a baby when she couldn't see her friend. 

“Don't apologise. Never apologise for this.” Loke’s fingers pulled her chin up so she could look at him. “I’m not going to fail you again. I promise.” 

Lucy nodded shakily, closing her eyes, mentally steeling herself. She had to be strong. She couldn't show fear. No one could know what they were running from. 

“Let’s go check on Hibiki.” Lucy squared her shoulders and made her way out of the room, Loke following dutifully behind. 

They entered the room, Hibiki not looking much better than he had after the battle. Lucy moved to the side of his bed, taking his hand in her own. “It’s probably the poison. He’ll likely sleep until tomorrow. Virgo neutralised it as best she could.” Loke said as he walked to the end of the bed. 

A solemn silence followed. They both knew where Virgo had gotten practise in neutralising toxins. 

“Ahh there you are. Here I bought you both soup. And extra blankets. And some reading material if you get bored.” the kind old lady said as she and her husband entered the room, she directed him to place the items down on the bedside table. “Do let us know if we can do anything to make your stay more comfortable.” 

Lucy nodded her thanks and smiled at the old couple. As they were leaving the room Lucy called out, “Is your granddaughter ok?” 

“Oh yes, thank you for asking. She woke up not long ago and wont stop talking about your battle. She can't decide whether or not your requip magic is cooler than Mr Lates’ archive magic. I think you both have quite the little fan in Amara.” the old lady tittered merrily. Her eyes lit up when she spoke of her granddaughter. The old couple left them to their privacy. Lucy moved over to the table that held the soup and blankets. The magazine on top caught her eye. 

Fairy Tail Back and Wilder Than Ever!

The Fairy Tail was formally recognised by the Grand Magic Council little over a month ago, yet Fairy Tail seemed intent on making up for lost time. An unlikely trio from the Guild of misfits, Romeo Conbolt, Mest Gryder (formerly Doranbolt of the Magic Council) and Elfman Strauss attended a job in the coastal town of Amagi. The trio set out to prevent a Giant Unagi from disrupting the local fishermen. The trio were successful in their endeavours as expected by the infamous guild, however in keeping with tradition it seems, the trio also succeeded in damaging the wharf so fantastically that it sunk down into the sea. It is clear that Fairy Tail are back to their wild selves again which is good news considering the horrors of the previous year and the Face incident.  
Fairy Tail members have been seen all over Fiore, travelling far and wide to places no members had been to before. Fairy Tail seem determined to demonstrate their return in full force, and make sure every corner of Fiore knows of their return. 

Lucy looked up from the magazine. She felt light headed, as if she could float away. 

Fairy Tail was back?

Loke gently pulled the magazine from her shaking hands and maneuvered her to sit down in an adjacent armchair. 

Fairy Tail. 

Was.

Back.  
She felt numb. 

Fairy Tail was back. 

She heard a ringing in her ears, as if a small bell swaying in the wind. The oxygen leaving her lungs. 

Fairy Tail…

“Breathe Lucy.” Loke knelt in front of her, clutching her arms in an attempt to ground her. 

“They’re back.” She whispered. Her eyes met his. His hazel eyes were the only indication of the war waging in his own mind at the news. The fury and grief mixed with relief and joy. 

Loke choked quietly. His home, his refuge. Taken away after all that had happened. It was back. He bowed his head, not wanting Lucy to see his own pain. Loke ground his teeth. It didn't matter. His mission was with Lucy. His life was hers to command. He would do what she asked. 

Lucy sniffed, “That’ll teach us to avoid civilisation for so long huh?” She gave Loke a watery smile. “So out of the loop we didn't even hear the most rowdy guild in Fiore came back.” 

Loke cleared his throat, it had gone dry and raspy. “Do you...do you want to return?” 

Lucy smiled sadly. “Even if I wanted to, you know I cannot.” 

Loke’s face crumpled at the reminder. They were on their own. 

“Do you want to return?” Lucy’s question caught him off guard. All he cared about was how she felt about the guild, his own feelings on the matter had no relevance. “They were your family long before they were mine. If you want to go back, I’ll find a way to get you there. I will never stop you if that is where your heart lies.” Lucy continued slowly, her eyes cast down at the thought of him leaving. 

“No!” The spirit yelled, as if the very thought was revolting, and to him it certainly was. “I’m not leaving you. Not now, not ever. You saved me once, and I swore my life to you. Every breath I take is because of you, I won’t ever leave, not for Fairy Tail, not for anything.” 

Lucy began crying, “You shouldn't stay because I saved you, I told you before there is no debt between us.” 

Loke pulled her to his chest, holding her shaking body close. “Not because of a debt. I stay because I cannot think of anything I’d rather be doing than be by your side.” 

“But your home...Fairy Tail. 

“Fuck Fairy Tail.” Loke growled causing Lucy’s eyes to widen in shock. “They stopped being my family the day they did the one thing I thought them incapable of. They left someone behind. They left the most beautiful, kind hearted soul to despair. That isn't the Fairy Tail I love.” Loke pulled away so he could look into Lucy’s eyes. Desperate to make sure she believed him. “My home is with you. It’s with the other spirits. I’m never leaving, there is no place I’d rather be.” 

Tears flowed down Lucy’s face as she stared at Loke in shock. 

“But after everything that's happened. Everything I’ve put you all through…” 

Loke shook his head, “That wasn't your fault. None of us blame you. If anything it made us more determined to be here for you. We love you Lucy.” 

Lucy slithered off the chair and into Loke’s lap, her hands wrapping around his shoulders. “Thank you. Thank you so much. I love you all so much. I love you. Thank you.” She cried into his shoulder. 

This was their home. Safe in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.  
> Thank you guys for being so lovely and supportive of the first two chapters, I really appreciate it :)  
> I know Lucy not this powerful in canon, but I promise there are reasons for it that I will get into later in the story.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had fun writing it.  
> Take care, I hope you are doing well


	4. Home

Ezra Scarlet’s soul was restless. 

She was ready to go. Travel to the ends of the earth. The only issue remained that she didn't know where to begin. 

She had always just assumed Fairy Tail would return. She had known deep in her heart that their guild would not just leave it at that. She didn't know when, or how long it would take, but she had always known Fairy Tail was coming back. 

The reality of the situation however was messier than she had envisioned. 

Different people scattered around the land, each trying to resume a life that would never exist again. The events of Tartarus had changed them all in some way. Changed them into people that frightened them a little easier, and checked both ways before crossing the street. 

But it was still her Fairy Tail. It was still home. Slightly battered and awkward at times, the faces surrounding her were still the faces of family. 

But then there was the case of Lucy Heartfilia. 

One year was enough time to get almost anywhere. In one year a person could cross seas. Could traverse continents. In one year it was possible to even travel between worlds if one fell upon the right place at the right time. Lucy in particular could travel between worlds, it was entirely plausible the blonde had entered in the Spirit World and lost track of time. If that were the case, they didn't have much chance of getting her back. 

Word had been sent off to Sabertooth, requesting Yukino’s help but they had been told she was on an extended quest herself and would not be returning for at least a month. 

Still, they had to look. 

There was the possibility she just did not want to return. Ezra’s heart rebelled at the thought of Lucy choosing to leave the guild. However there were some that had chosen not to return. 

No one who knew the girl believed her capable of walking away like that. Something about the whole situation felt off. Like a song played in the wrong major. Ezra felt a shiver run down her spine. She did not like not knowing. 

The Master was also on edge. He played it off well, she would give him that, but underneath lurked something Ezra could not pinpoint, but it was unsettling. She would catch him up late at night in the back office, staring out his window with a broken look. 

She had agreed to meet Natsu, Gray and Wendy at the guild so they could determine the best course of action. Levy and Cana had seen her sitting at the bar and had insisted on joining the meeting. Mira herself behind the bar looked over with poorly concealing interest and curiosity as she served drinks for the other patrons. It was clear she wanted to join, but was too well mannered to ask. 

Gajeel slumped himself onto the seat on Levy’s right. His gaze challenged them to call him out for joining without invitation. Levy beamed at him, happily before turning back to a map of Fiore that had records of all of the towns that people were already trying to find Lucy. 

“Why don't you just come over already Mira, we know you want to.” Cana called as she slammed down her tankard on the surface of the bar, waving the white haired mage over slightly haphazardly due to her inebriation. 

Mira smiled and walked over to the trio of women. Pulling out a stool from under her side of the bar and sitting on it. “Thanks Cana.” She pulled out a bottle of beer to refill Cana’s cup, but the brunette held a hand up over the top of her cup stopping Mira, Cana gave a gimme gesture towards the beer, and began drinking directly from the bottle. 

“Thanks Mira. I have a feeling this discussion shouldn’t be done sober. Otherwise I’m going to get depressed.” She tipped her head back and took a long swig from the bottle. 

The door to the guild opened and in dashed a short girl with dark blue hair. It happened almost as if in slow motion as the young Wendy Marvel’s foot caught on a loose floor tile causing her to crash into the ground face first. 

The small dragon slayer blushed furiously as she pulled herself up off the ground and made her way over to the group. “I’m sorry I’m late, I forgot I wasn't wearing any shoes when I left and I got halfway here before I realised and then Carla made me go back and get them.” She climbed up on the vacant stool next to Cana, her legs swinging as she situated herself comfortably. 

The white exceed flew up and landed on Wendy's lap. “Of course I made you go back, you may have spent all of last summer running around barefoot on the beach but you need to be wearing shoes when going places.” Carla crossed her arms, sniffing at Cana’s excessive drinking. 

The conversation was cut short when yelling could be heard from out on the street. 

“Get back here you bastard! You can’t just wake someone up with a hailstorm of ice, it's just rude you slanty eyed maniac.”

Gray was the first to burst through the doors of the guild hall with Natsu not far behind, his mouth spitting fire in his rage toward the ice mage. 

“Yeah well don't fall asleep before important meetings you hot headed idiot.” Gray called back, dodging Natsu as he took a swing at him. Natsu lost balance and fell on the floor, he used this to his advantage however and grabbed Gray’s legs out from under him and they landed in a wrestling match on the floor. 

Ezra stood glaring at both of them and cleared her throat loud enough to stop the pair in their tracks. The ice mage and fire dragon slayer froze, Gray stood quickly, pulling Natsu up with him. The pair made a big show of dusting the other off before meekly joining the group, but continued to glare at each other when they thought Ezra wasn't looking. 

“Wait! Don’t start without me!” Happy flew through the guild hall, failing to stop in time he crashed into Ezra’s armoured chest, ricocheting back with a clear bump on his head. “Oww.” 

Natsu picked up his blue friend, sitting him up on the bar in front of him gently. 

“Good, now we are all here we can discuss what we plan to do about Lucy.” Ezra sat, her hands curled into fists. She hated feeling useless. She hated not being able to protect her friends. Why hadn't she checked in with the blonde mage? 

The group turned solemn, their faces each betraying the worry they each felt. Wendy sat her twisting her fingers in her dress nervously as she chewed the inside of her cheek anxiously. 

Natsu and Gray, despite their differences, each frowned in regret. Natsu in particular taking Lucy’s absence hard. Ezra had heard him talking to Happy the evening before, ‘What's the point in getting stronger if we can’t protect our friends?’ 

Levy on the other had looked stern, ready to assess the situation and make decisions rationally so they might bring the blonde home. 

Mira’s normally dreamly demeanour coloured with sorrow. 

Cana sighed, “The rest of the guild have agreed to go travelling and keep an eye out for her. It’ll be up to us for a more concentrated effort.” 

The group looked at eachother, their faces set grim as they realised they had so little to go off of. 

Levy clicked her fingers, holding a finger up, an indication she’d had an idea. “We should ask her landlady. Maybe she left a clue as to where she was going there!” 

The group looked at eachother, feeling a spark of determination in their hearts. Natsu seemed most excited as he jumped up on the bar, almost knocking Happy off, “C’mon let's go!” He yelled, fist in the air as he leapt down and began running towards Lucy’s old apartment. 

Ezra grinned, feeling her resolve harden. They would try this lead. Then another and another until they succeeded. They would bring Lucy home. They took off, running down the streets of Magnolia like a bunch of madmen. They could hear Natsu up ahead cackling madly screaming as he went, “Hold on Lucy, we’re coming for ya!” 

When they arrived, Natsu was banging on the doors with both fists, Happy floating above him, “I could go through the chimney Natsu!” 

Ezra faceplamed as she grabbed Happy’s tail before he could fly off. She then grabbed the back of Natsu’s vest and dragged him away from the door. “You can’t just break into peoples homes for no reason.” 

Natsu looked unapologetic as she crossed his arms sulkily, “I have a perfectly good reason. I’m going to find Lucy.” 

Ezra sighed, “How exactly are you going to convince the landlady to give you information if you piss her off by breaking and entering?” 

Ezra turned away from him to go knock on the door in a more civilised manner. 

“It’s ok Natsu, we’re all worried about Lucy.” Wendy reached out and took Natsu’s hand, trying to smile at him supportively. 

The fire dragon slayer looked down at the bluenette, he could tell she was trying to be strong but underneath she just wanted everything to be ok, and until Lucy was back, nothing was going to be ok. He placed a hand on her head gently. “We’re going to fix this Wendy. Whatever it takes, ok?” 

The landlady opened to door, shocked to see a gaggle of Fairy Tail wizards on her front step. Her eyes widened in surprise, she looked around the faces staring back at her, hoping against hope to see her missing tenant. Alas, Lucy Hearfilia remained an elusive memory. 

“What are you lot doing here?” 

“We’re here to ask about an old tenant.” Cana drawled drunkenly. She frowned as the old lady stared at her in shock before realising her lack of manners. “We’re here to ask about an old tenant Ma’am?” 

The landlady shook her head as if clearing it from the disproving thoughts she no doubt had. “Which tenant might that be?” 

“Lucy Hearfilia.” Several different voices called out. 

The landlady sighed. This was going to be a long afternoon. “Lucy Heartfilia is a current tenant of mine.” 

“What!?” The group seemed to reel in shock, each looking at each other in confusion. 

“Though I haven't seen her in over a year.” The landlady crossed her arms sternly, “Jude Heartfilia left his life savings to his daughter, as she had disappeared for seven years he requested that I be executor until his daughter returned, and approved that I could take out each month's rent from his savings until Lucy took over payments herself. After her return from wherever it is you lot took her, we did not have time to put everything in her name considering all the shenanigans that went on in her life so I remained executor, with his order for her rent to be paid still standing. I don’t know where she went after the Face incident. I know she came home crying the day you lot split up and then I didn't see her again.” 

The group deflated at the knowledge. 

“However,” The group looked up in surprise, having believed that was all there was to the story. “Jude Heartfilia’s savings come to an end this month. As I have no idea where the girl is, I will allow you all to take her things with you, for if she ever returns. I’m selling the apartment, I’m too old to be looking after it so please make sure you take everything you think she’ll want.” 

The group grew subdued at this information. The landlady’s words ringing in their ears ‘if she returns’, the words mocking them as they followed her down to Lucy’s apartment. 

Ezra frowned as she entered the apartment. It was exactly as she remembered. Turning to the others she told them to freeze. “Don’t touch anything.” 

Ezra made her way around the apartment. “Come on Ezra what are you looking for?” Gray called from the doorway, staring at her like she had lost her mind. 

“Signs of struggle. Or if she had to leave in a rush.” Gray’s eyes widened at the implications. The rest of the group began walking around, careful not to disturb anything. Perhaps the secret of Lucy Heartfilia’s disappearance lay in this very room. 

No broken window or jimmied locks. No sign of flighting or blood. 

Moving over to her draws Ezra checked for signs of frenzied packing. Everything sat neatly folded. It was like nothing had happened. Slamming the drawer in frustration Ezra growled. Nothing! Not one thing was out of place. 

On the other side of the room Levy gasped. “Oh no.” 

“What is it?” 

“Gonzalez.” Levy picked up the doll gingerly before hugging it to her chest. Levy turned to Ezra, tears in her eyes. “Lucy wouldn't leave Gonzalez behind. Not for anything. Even if she wanted to leave everything else behind she wouldn't leave Gonzalez, not again.” 

Gajeel moved up behind the blue haired mage and placed a comforting hand on her head. Levy shook her head, before launching herself at Gajeel and sobbing into his chest. “Something terrible happened to her, I just know it.” 

Gajeel patted Levy's head and looked at the doll in confusion, "Wasn't the doll's named Michelle?" Gray and Natsu both stared at the doll and nodded in agreement with Gajeel. 

Ezra shook her head, "No that was the fake identity she doll took." 

Cana walked out of the bathroom, noticing the crying mage she grimaced. Things were not adding up to make any kind of clear picture as to what happened. None of them had wanted to say it but hearing it out loud they all felt it in their bones. Something terrible had happened to Lucy Hearfilia, and Fairy Tail hadn't been around to help her. What a kick in the gut. 

The group looked around more. The incomplete draft of her book was found in her desk drawer, peaking through the book, hoping for even the smallest clue as to where she may have ended up. 

Cana leaned on the wall of the apartment watching as the others searched. It was such a familiar sight. She felt her heart pinch in grief as she remembered how happy Lucy had been here. How the celestial spirit mage had said it felt like it was the first place she felt at home since her mother died. Glancing over at the door, Cana half expected Lucy to slam through the entrance and yell at them all for coming over without asking like they normally did. 

Bowing her head Cana stared at her feet. She should have been here. She should have checked in months ago. How the hell did someone go missing for a year without anyone looking? Cana punched the wall in frustration, the rest of the group turning to look at her. The card wizard pushed off from the wall. “Well, I don't think we’re going to do much good here. I’m going to go talk to that land lady.” Cana said waving goodbye to the other wizards. 

“Why she already told us everything she knew.” Gray called after her. 

“I wasn't around when Lucy needed me. I’m going to make sure that her home is still here for when she gets back, it's the least I can do.” 

The Fairy Tail mages stared at eachother. That actually sounded like a good idea. Scrambling after Cana, they each filed out of Lucy’s home, making sure to leave things as they were. 

By the time they caught up to Cana, they could hear the card magic used sounding frustrated, “C’mon lady, that was the first place Lucy ever felt like she was in control. I’m not going to let some schmuck buy it and turn it into some dingy bar and I love dingy bars. Whatever that guy offered you, I’ll pay more.” 

“He offered to buy it for thirty-five million jewels. If you can come up with thirty-six by the end of the week we have a deal.” 

Cana’s eyes grew comically big, her jaw slack as she processed the amount of money she needed to come up with. 

Scratching the back of her head embarrassed Cana grimaced, “Here's the thing, I only have half a million in savings right now, I promise I’ll come up with it, can you extend it to the end of the month?” 

The landlady shook her head in the negative. 

Gray stood up next to Cana, “I have three million.” 

Ezra joined them, “I have eight million.” Natsu and Happy stepped forward, blushing red, “We have three hundred thousand.” Levy followed, “I have two and a half million.” Gajeel didn't step forward, preferring to lean on a wall. “Pathetic Salamander, one million.”   
Wendy moved forward tentatively, “Fifty thousand.” 

The landlady looked at them tightly. She wanted to help them, but she also needed the money herself. “That still leaves just under twenty-one million short.” 

Mira walked up smiling, “That's ok. I’ll cover the rest.” 

The other’s stare at her in shock. 

“How do you have so much money, you don't even go on jobs?” Natsu asked, completely floored by the large number she had saved. 

“Oh, well I was an S class mage so I still have money from that. Plus working full time as a waitress and a few freelance modelling gigs over the years and I think I’ve saved up almost one hundred and eighty million jewels.” 

The entire group's jaws dropped open in shock. 

“I was never really certain what I was saving for, it's not like I need much, but I can't think of a better thing to spend it on than making sure a friend has a home to come back to.” Mira smiled. 

\---

Lucy lay in bed staring at the ceiling. They needed to get going soon. The village healer had told them Hibiki would wake around midday tomorrow. They would stay until the evening train came in and took them to Otaru village at the base of Mount Rowamere. There were rumours of an ancient city deep in the catacombs within the mountain. An ancient city completely intact and untouched by humans for centuries. Perhaps there they would find answers. 

Seliene’s Delirium. What a pretty name for a piece of magic.

Such a waste. 

“What are you thinking about?” Loke asked softly from beside her. He lay next to her on top of the sheets. He said he didn't mind the cool air. His presence was a comforting warmth. He was always there nowadays. She had meant what she said when she had promised to let him go if that was what he had wanted. She would let any of her spirits go if that was what they chose. None of them had signed up for the madness that was her life, Lucy would never be able to put into words the immense gratitude she felt for their loyalty. 

“Thinking about what we do next.” She turned her head to look at him. It was too dark to see much but she knew he had likely grimaced at the reminder of their mission. 

She felt him reach out blindly in the dark and grab hold of her hand, intertwining their fingers. “What about after?”

Lucy frowned, uncertain of what he meant. “After? Like if Rowamere doesn't work out?” 

She felt Loke shift, turning onto his side. He let a small glow emit from his hand entwined with hers, giving them a view of each other in the darkness. “I meant after after. What do you want to do when we’re free?” His eyes were soft and warm as he pulled her body towards him so her head was lying on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat. 

Looking back up to the ceiling she watched as the shadows from the trees danced around in the wind. “I guess I never really thought about after.” 

She felt Loke’s chest vibrate as he hummed his disapproval, “Now that wont do.” She felt his other hand begin playing with her hair, twirling it around his fingers and likely leaving it in knots. “What happens to us after?”

“I dont know.” Lucy whispered into the night. After felt so far away. Such a distant goal, she was scared she would never make it to after. 

His hand entwined with hers squeezed slightly. “Come on Luce, humour me.” 

Lucy sighed softly, taking a moment to think of after. There were so many possibilities. 

“I want to have a home again. Nothing fancy, something small, just like my old apartment.” She was hesitant, not entirely sure what he wanted her to say.

“Yeah? Where are we going to live?” 

She could hear the smile in his voice as he imagined it. 

Lucy felt her cheeks tugging her lips into a smile as she slipped further into the dream, “Somewhere with a big window so I can see the stars at night. And with a window box of flowers too.” 

She felt Loke’s chest rumble as he chuckled. 

“Keep going, I want to hear more.” He tugged lightly on her hair, as if impatient to hear everything about this future she was making up. 

“It’ll be near the town square so we can go see people as they live their lives. Lyra could come out and play for the children, she’d love that.”

”She would.” Loke agreed quietly, enjoying Lucy’s tale. 

“And we could dance in the moonlight like fools, just enjoying life.” Lucy giggled gently. She too found herself becoming wrapped up in this vision of the future. “Aries could go visit the salon nearby with Cancer and Lynx and Gemini could chase the birds in the park.” 

“And I’ll be down at the local Tavern, saving all the pretty ladies from lecherous creeps like the gentleman I am.” Loke chimed in. He felt Lucy elbow him in the ribs at his comment. 

“More like ruining the Tavern owners business with your gloomy presence.” She retorted.

Gasping in mock offence Loke pulled her hair slightly harder this time in retaliation. “I’ll have you know I’m not gloomy, I’m dark and mysterious. It's a thing and the ladies love it.” 

Lucy scoffed, shaking her head slightly. “Try telling that to Gemini who had you running around this morning chasing butterflies.” 

Loke groaned at the thought. “Those little shits, I have a reputation to uphold. Why do you let them do this to me Lucy? I thought we were friends.” He wasn't too worried however, particularly when he felt Lucy laugh on top of him. This was how things were meant to be. He sighed contentedly. Lucy safe and happy, that was all he wanted. “What else? What about Taraus, what exactly is that damn bull going to get up to?” 

Lucy thought for a moment, before grinning madly, “I’ll make sure we’re near a gym with fighting events. The ones that have ladies dress in skimpy clothes and hold the round numbers above their heads. He’ll love fighting in those.” 

This time Loke rolled his eyes, still smiling however. She was right in her assessment of Taurus. 

Lucy seemed to be on a roll as she continued speaking, “Virgo won't mind where we are as long as she gets her punishment, but there will be a library nearby, so Capricorn can recite poems for people. And Scorpio can go with you to the tavern and help mix drinks.” 

Loke grinned liking this plan Scorpio was a master cocktail maker and damn good for a wing man too. “Anything else?” 

“Somewhere near water. So Aquarius can come out.” 

Loke froze as she said the last bit. She rarely talked about her lost spirit, it always hurt her too much to think about the ill tempered mermaid. 

“We’ll get her back you know. She says her key is somewhere back in Earthland and she fully expects you to get it. I shudder to think what she would do to the unsuspecting Celestial mage if they tried to contract her.”

Lucy sniffed slightly, trying to blink away the added moisture in her eyes. “She’s ok though?” 

Loke’s hand began smoothing out the knots he made in her hair, gently massaging her head. “She’s doing well. Worried about you actually. Everytime we get back to the Celestial World she’ll drag us off and demand a report on how you’re going. After we finish she’ll normally comment something on the lines of ‘Lucy’s an idiot’ but there’ll be no bite to her words. Then she’ll tell us how to protect you better.” Loke speaks softly, knowing how much news of Aquarius means to Lucy. He was skirting the line, technically he wasn't meant to tell his key holder about spirits she did not have a contact with, that was against the rules, but so far Aquarius had not been summoned by anyone and therefore did not have an outstanding contract and so technically did not fall into the ‘contracted spirit’ category yet.

Aquarius however, had confided in him the knowledge that her key had in fact been found. Someone out there was carrying around her key. They weren't a celestial spirit mage and so had not summoned her, it was possible the person had no idea what it was they were carrying around. Best case scenario, it was a treasure hunter that would sell the key for a price; that they could work with. Worst case scenario...Loke ground his teeth. If those bastards had the key, he knew their mission would fail. Lucy would do anything to keep them safe, especially Aquarius. By the gods he hoped that wasn't the case. 

“Hey Loke?” Lucy’s voice pulled him from his musings. 

“Mmmh?” He twirled a strand of her hair around his finger. He missed when it was blonde. Not that the brown looked bad, but the blonde felt more like Lucy. His feelings didn't matter, they would do whatever it took to keep her safe. 

“Thanks...After sounds pretty good.” 

Loke smiled at her words. After sounded like a dream.

He felt the mage finally relax as she drifted off to sleep. She deserved everything in that vision of the future and more. 

He turned his head, curving his neck so that he could kiss the top of her head.

“I’m looking forward to it Lucy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a bit of a filler chapter but I was trying to make sure I had the characterisations down, not entirely sure I succeeded but it was fun to write. 
> 
> Just for reference, the money the guild members paid for Lucy's apartment was not their entire savings, just what they knew they could afford. The numbers were based on not only the individuals likely income over the past year, but also based on how well I reckon they would manage money, Cana for example would have likely spent a lot on alcohol so didn't have much saved. Levy on the other hand had a steady job and is probably pretty responsible with her money and so could pay more. 
> 
> One more note: I know that Lucy's father stopped paying for her apartment after the she got back from Tenrou but this is my AU so I changed that detail. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you're going well :)


	5. Diverging Paths

Hibiki Lates woke in the just before the sun reached its peak in the sky, thirty-two hours after he had been knocked out from the blast of a ravaging wyvern. Groaning as his consciousness was dragged from the back of his mind, Hibiki grimaced as he felt the ache of his limbs and the stiffness of his muscles. 

Lucy Heartfilia was sat by his bedside, a book in her hand and a small white creature in her lap. She looked relatively healthy with the sunlight dancing over her skin, shining brightly from the window. Clearly he had been the only one of them to take major damage in their fight. He saw her eyes light up happily as she noticed he was awake. 

“Hibiki, how are you feeling?” She closed the book, reaching her hand to take a hold of his.

Flexing his muscles in an attempt to loosen them he forced a smile onto his face. “I’m doing fine, thanks to you.” He thought back to the fight, a sinking feeling in his gut. He should have been better, he should have been stronger. This job was meant to be his chance to prove himself and he had failed miserably. He had only taken out one of the four wyverns, meaning it had been Lucy who had taken out the other three. How pitiful was he? “I guess I owe you for saving my sorry ass then huh?” 

Lucy frowned at him, her head tilting in confusion, “We were a team for this job Hibiki you don't owe me anything, that's just what teammates do.” Her honesty in her bewilderment was sweet. Hibiki found himself thinking once more that Fairy Tail was a lucky guild to have such a sweet soul as Lucy Heartfilia. 

Wincing as he sat himself up in bed, Hibiki shook his head, “Yeah but you did most of the work. I did a pretty shit job of dealing with the wyverns. You probably would have been better off if I wasnt there in the first place.” 

The small creature on Lucy’s lap, jumped up on his bed. Getting a closer look at the creature he realised it was the Nikoria celestial spirit from the Canis Major constellation. The small creature wobbled over to his own lap and made itself comfortable by curling up there. Lucy watched on, blushing slightly at her spirits actions before turning back to look Hibiki in the eye, “I think there is a pair of very grateful parents that are immeasurably happy to have their little girl alive and well that would disagree with your assessment of yourself.” 

Hibiki pulled up, not quite able to refute her argument. It was a relief to know that the girl was ok, that he had done something worthwhile. 

He felt Lucy squeeze his hand slightly, “You’re a powerful wizard Hibiki, don't doubt yourself.” 

Hibiki blushed red at her sincere praise. He was used to girls talking about how powerful he was but it had always just been flirting. This was another mage, a powerful one at that, saying he was strong. He felt a moment of remorse over the fact Fairy Tail had reformed, perhaps if they had not he could have convinced her to join Blue Pegasus. 

“Thanks.” Hibiki looked away flustered by her earnest nature. He was used to a game of words and a flirty back and forth, this, whatever Lucy seemed to have become, it kept him off balance. Clearing his throat Hibiki looked around the room, half expecting to see the orange haired spirit looming in a corner, watching Lucy with careful eyes. To his surprise the lion spirit was nowhere in sight, “No Loke?” 

“Loke went back to the spirit world for a bit, the other spirits keep each other updated on what’s happening here, and he’ll let me know if any of them need something.” Lucy smiled at the thought of her friends. 

Hibiki paused in consideration. He had only ever really known one other celestial spirit mage, and Karen was a lot of things but attentive to her spirits had not been one of them. Was this normal? Hell, it was weird that he was shocked the spirit was not with her. He had grown so accustomed to seeing her with Loke, or at least his look alike that it felt bizarre sitting in a room with her alone. The spirit on his lap shifted, reminding him of its presence. Almost alone then. “I guess it would be pretty exhausting for him to spend so much time in our world, probably good he does that.” 

Lucy’s hand fiddled with her keys, “Not really. He can spend weeks here without it affecting him too much. It is important he go to the spirit world of course but he says after spending three years in exile, a week, or even a month is nothing. Not that I want him to hurt himself.” A shadow passed over her eyes, it was the first time Hibiki felt uneasy in her presence. He vowed to himself he would never bring harm to one of her spirits, he had a feeling he would live to regret it. “My spirits, they’re just...protective.” She paused again, as if trying to find the words to describe it. “We need each other, I need them. I need them like I need air to breathe, or water to drink. They’re a part of me.” 

Hibiki propped his head on one hand as he assessed the brown haired girl. He couldn't relate. He loved magic, he needed it for work, but it had never become so entwined with his life that he would describe it like needing air. Maybe that was unfair, he had never been without his magic so he wouldn't know whether he would miss it so terribly, but her description, it was beautiful but slightly terrifying. 

“How many keys do you have now? I know you had ten zodiac during the grand magic games last year but I don't know much about the silver ones?” 

Lucy flinched slightly at his question. “I have nineteen keys. Nine zodiac, eight silver and two...others.” 

Hibiki frowned at her words. He could tell the loss of one of her zodiac keys had hurt her deeply. And the two other keys, what did she mean by two others? “Do you...want to talk about it?” 

Lucy’s head bowed so Hibiki could not tell what she was thinking. Eventually she sighed, “How much do you know about celestial spirit keys and the magic involved?” 

Hibiki shrugged. He knew a great deal, he was afterall an archive mage, it was kind of his job to know. That didnt mean he knew everything.   
“Do you know the price a mage must pay if they want to summon the Celestial Spirit King?” Her voice was quiet, as if she wouldn't wake the sleeping memory if she spoke in hushed tones. 

His mind flickered back to his research of celestial mages. Oh.

Well shit. 

It wasn't well known, honestly he was surprised Lucy had known about that possibility. He had only taken an extended interest in celestial spirit mages when he had been dating Karen, and she had muttered about seeking the Celestial Spirit King’s key. He had looked into it for her and found the cost of summoning him was a golden key’s destruction. 

How awful. 

Lucy seemed to have realised his knowledge and smiled sadly. “Tartaros was going to destroy everything, I didn't have a choice.” Her bandaged hand moved to wipe the tears from her eyes. 

Lucy’s words echoed in his head. ‘I need them, like I need air to breath’. It dawned on him that the reason she knew that she relied on her spirits so much was because she had already experienced losing one of them. A deep sense of gratitude entered his heart. Out of all the guilds it had been Fairy Tail that had fought the most against Face. It had been Fairy Tail that had lost the most. “You’re so strong. I couldn't imagine being able to do that.” 

She sniffed, shaking her head, “Aquarius is the strong one. She was beautiful as she held them off long enough for me to summon the Celestial Spirit King.” 

He watched her remember her sacrificed spirit, she smiled as she thought of her friend. She may believe he is strong, but Hibiki doubted she knew the strength she displayed at being able to smile through her grief. 

Deciding to find a safer topic that would make the Fairy Tail wizard cry, Hibiki looked down at the book in her hands. “Is that my copy of Tortoise of the Ancients?” 

Lucy’s face flushed at the question, she looked like a child that had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. “I hope you don't mind, I just saw it there, it was one of my favourites as a girl and rereading it brought back so many memories.” She stretched her cheek distractedly as she looked down at the book. 

Hibiki smothered a snicker at her embarrassment, “I don't mind at all. I hadn't read it yet but I enjoyed Bando Masashi’s other work so I thought I’d give it a go.” 

Lucy leaned forward excited, “Are you enjoying it?” 

Hibiki shrugged, “I have only had the chance to read the first chapter so I’m not sure yet.” 

The pair relaxed into each other's company, the small spirit, Hibiki learned was called Plue seemed happy to entertain them with a strange little dance. Why the constellation of little dogs danced Hibiki did not know but he left it up to just another quirk of magic. Lucy then began reading the tale of the Tortoise and the Ancients aloud, Hibiki enjoyed the way her voice would narrate, he had never seen someone so invested in storytelling before. 

The sun began setting and the room was filled with a golden hue that had the shadows waltzing around the room in a beautiful display of nature. Magic sometimes paled in comparison to nature's beauty. 

Loki appeared in a soft glow of light, appearing at Lucy’s side, startling them both. Loke! Sorry I must have forgotten the time.” Lucy moved to place the book on Hibiki’s bedside table. She then moved to pull Plue off of his bed, patting the spirit’s head lightly he watched as Plue disappeared in a puff of smoke.

She turned back to Hibiki, her face regretful, “I’m sorry but our train leaves soon. I’d have liked to stay and make sure you got back to Blue Pegasus but my mission…” she cut off, as if not wanting to risk revealing more. 

Hibiki felt a loss at her words, he enjoyed being around her, she was one of the few friends he had outside of Blue Pegasus that saw him as more than just a pretty boy or a strategist, but saw him as a capable mage in his own right. But he could not keep her, she had already given up so much time for his sake already. 

“Don’t you worry about that Michelle dear.” The old lady who owned the inn stood in the doorway looking at the three of them with a smile adorning her wrinkled face. “My son is arriving on the train tonight. He’ll make sure Mr Lates gets back safely. You and Mr L can head off whenever you need.” 

Hibiki’s eyes widened, he was injured sure but he didnt need a babysitter to get him home. “I’ll be fine really. No need to trouble your son out of his way just to see me home.” 

“Nonsense dear, my son needs to head up that way anyway, something about speaking to a Master Bob about a coalition or something or other.” The innkeeper had an air about her that would give no room for compromise. Whoever her son was, it seemed Hibiki was stuck travelling with him back home to Blue Pegasus. He nodded defeatedly making the old woman smile as she headed back downstairs.

Lucy smiled at him teasingly as his easy defeat before standing. She leaned over and gave him a quick hug, “Get home safe ok?” 

Hibiki returned the hug happily, and promised to do so. “You’ll come visit when you finish your mission right?” 

Lucy hesitated, a worried look passing over her face before she seemed to force herself to relax and nod her agreement. 

Loke and Lucy made their way to the door, Lucy stopped short of leaving. “Hibiki, one last thing. I need you to promise me you wont tell anyone I was here.”  
Her face was serious, and her tone final. 

Hibiki felt a small sense of unease creep into his chest. Whatever her mission...this Seliene’s Delirium...it seemed incredibly important to her. He hoped it wasn't anything too dangerous. “I promise.” 

And just like that, Lucy Heartfilia was gone. 

Leaning back in the bed, Hibiki’s thoughts drifted, troubled. Seliene’s Delirium. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't get the ritual’s name out of his head. He resolved that upon his return to Blue Pegasus, he would find the elusive ritual and find out what exactly Fairy Tail was up to. 

A knock on his door startled him from his thoughts, “Mr Lates, my son is here, he wanted to see you dear.” 

Hibiki called back an invitation for the man to come in. Much to his surprise the mountain of a man, Jura Neekis bowed his head under the doorframe to enter. 

“Jura?” Hibiki sat up startled, grimacing as his body ached in protest. 

The wizard saint grinned, “Hibiki, it's good to see you again.”

It had been months since he had last seen Jura, in the fall out of the destruction of the Grand Magic Council, he had heard the wizard had stepped down from being a member of his guild Lamia Scale, and had instead joined efforts to rebuild the Grand Magic Council, as a member of the council itself. 

“This is your family?” Hibiki started, bewildered by the turn of events. 

Jura nodded, his face turning solemn, “Thank you for saving Amara, I owe you and your comrades Michelle and Mr L a debt.” 

Hibiki held up his hands gesturing for Jura to stop while shaking his head, “You don't owe us anything, it was a job and we took it on. We got paid...or at least I think we did. That will be enough.” Hibiki frowned, since waking up the jewels for the job had not crossed his mind at all. 

“Miss Michelle made sure to put your half of the reward in your bags.” The innkeeper, now also apparently Jura’s mother patted his arm gently as she bustled around his room, making sure everything was neat and tidy. 

Jura sat down in the chair Lucy had been occupying a few hours earlier. He crossed his arms sternly, “I do owe a debt. Saving Amara was not part of the job and you paid the price for that. If it is in my power, I will assist you in a favour owed, I will not take no for an answer, this debt will be paid.”   
Jura’s mother nodded her approval of her son’s words before whacking her son over his head with a magazine, “If you had come when I had asked, all of this would have been avoided.” Hibiki gaped as Jura, one of the ten wizard saints, master of earth magic blush as his mother scolded him as though he were a child. 

After Jura’s mother left, the older man’s gaze turned back to Hibiki, “The girl, Michelle and Mr L, I would like to know more about them.” 

Hibiki swallowed, he was not one to lie, but he had promised Lucy he would not speak of her presence. Chewing his lower lip in consideration, Hibiki decided to tell as much of the truth as he dared, Jura was surely trustworthy. “They’re not actually called that. They’re undercover for some kind of mission given by their guild and only agreed to help me out for this job last minute. I promised I would not say more than that.” 

Jura frowned at his explanation. “I won’t ask you to break your promise, but I do have questions.” 

Hibiki nodded, he expected no less from a member of the magic council. “Amara said she was some kind of requip mage, and the man seemed to have some kind light magic, but she also said there was another, a pink haired woman. Is she also on this secret mission?” 

Hibiki was surprised. He didn't think Amara had had the time to see the maiden spirit. “I...its complicated. I can’t tell you more than I already have without giving Michelle’s identity away.” 

If he said the girl was a celestial spirit user it would be easy for Jura to guess at her identity with there being so few celestial spirit mages with the strength to take on a mission such as the one he had been on. 

Jura hummed, accepting his answer but not looking entirely pleased about it. “I do owe them a debt Hibiki, how am I meant to square a debt with them if I do not know who they are?” 

Hibiki sat back on his pillows, grinning as he had a simple answer, “She promised she would visit Blue Pegasus after her mission was complete. I’ll let you know when that happens.” 

Jura grumbled slightly, not entirely pleased with the situation but knowing that it was likely as good as he was going to get. The pair of mages sat and talked into the night about how things in Fiore had been faring. Jura confided in Hibiki his concerns about the new magic council and some of the members. It seemed the impact of Tartaros and the Face project had left a great deal of lasting damage that it seemed uncertain whether the country would fully recover. 

The next morning Hibiki limped downstairs, ready to settle his bill but was surprised to learn that his bill had already been settled. “Don’t worry deary, your friend Michelle paid for you both, so you just let Jura help you back home and get some rest.” 

Shaking his head at Lucy’s selflessness Hibiki allowed himself to be assistend when walking to the train station. 

He was ready to get home. 

Clutching his bags with him, he looked at his book and remembered Lucy’s smile. 

He was ready to get home and start his research on Seliene’s Delirium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading any feedback would be appreciated.
> 
> I hope you are doing well.


	6. Hunters

Gray Fullbuster grinned in amusement as he watched Natsu rest his head on the window of their cabin, unable to get a hold of his motion sickness.

They had already searched the Lycan woods as Lucy Heartfilia had been mentioned by name in the sighting, but having arrived they had discovered children playing around with illusion magic trying to recreate the Grand Magic Games and so had created projections of different famous mages. 

They had three other leads to follow;

Jeyong village with a Loke look alike.

Midora City where a fair haired celestial mage was seen carrying a Nikola named Plue.

Beanstalk village had been assisted by a mermaid though it hadn't been clear whether they meant a mermaid like Aquarius or a member of the Mermaid Heel Guild so they had resolved to stop by and find the truth of the matter. 

Levi had been the one to come up with the brilliant idea to widen their search for more than just blonde celestial mages, but had also made people keep an eye out for spirits that looked like Lucy’s.

They were headed to Jeyong village. Apparently ten days ago, a party of mages had taken on an S class job to defend the village against four wyverns, an impressive task even with four members of the group. What was most important however was the fact that one of the members were said to have resembled Loke, and wherever Loke was, Lucy was sure to be close. 

The other mages had been described too, Hibiki Lates had been the only named wizard, the other three, had consisted of a brown haired requip mage, the Loke look alike and a pink haired wizard with an unclear magic set. 

Happy had been rather excited, “I told you Natsu, girls do weird things to their hair, Lucy must have turned it pink, maybe she’s trying to be like you!”

Gray was less optimistic, the only reason he allowed himself to entertain the rumours was the fact that the Loke look alike had used some kind of light magic and hand to hand combat, which Gray knew was his friend’s speciality. The idea of it being Lucy made Gray uneasy. Had Lucy decided to not come back to Fairy Tail? Had she joined a new group? 

He knew Lucy had every right to move on. Hell, she had every right to never want to see Fairy Tail again after no one checked on her in an entire year. One whole year. It made Gray uneasy, that was not the Fairy Tail he knew. Fairy Tail wizards, even if they had been disbanded, would not abandon their friends, so why did they abandon Lucy, it gave him a headache just thinking about it. 

He looked across to Ezra who was attempting to design armour. When deciding which lead to follow there hadn't been much of a distinction between the three, but Ezra had wanted to go to Jeyong village and learn more about the other requip mage. Ezra was the most well known requip mage, the ability being rather rare, coupled with the fact that it had been a S class job and they knew Hibiki wasn't an S class mage, it was likely the other requip mage was the S class wizard in the party. It seemed Ezra wanted to test her skills against the other mage. 

Wendy leaned over, her own motion sickness making the train ride feel longer than it really was. Gray swang an arm onto her skinny shoulders and patted her head in what he hoped was a comforting action. 

Wendy snuggled in closer, making the ice mage smile at his small companion. It felt good to be back on the road again, his team by his side. All they had to do now was dind Lucy and things would feel truly right. 

The train pulled into the station, Natsu and Wendy cheering as they set foot on solid ground once again. “That was awful.” Natsu rubbed the back of his head tiredly. Wendy nodded her agreement, “I hate trains.” the blue haired dragon slayer commiserate with her pink haired counterpart. 

Gray smiled fondly at the pair's idiosyncrasies, though he’d deny it if anyone thought he actually liked the flame brained idiot. 

Ezra strode down the road, back straight and confident, leading them down into the town. They were ready to interview as many people as it took to learn whether their missing member had been there. Gray looked around at the forest village. It looked comfortable and happy, the village people staring at them curiously as they went. They probably didn't have many magical visitors, the mage group two weeks ago would have been out of the ordinary, so another group of four so soon after would likely be a shock. 

The group arrived at the mayor's office, knowing the most likely place for the other mages to have met would be there. Entering the building the secretary looked up from her paperwork, brow furrowing at their presence. “Can I help you?” 

“We’re looking for the mages that defeated the wyverns.” Gray stepped forward, ready to get answers. 

The secretary pursed her lips, uncertain of how to proceed. “They left a while back, they’re not here anymore-” 

“We knew that. We want to know the identities of the four mages, what were their names?” Ezra interrupted. Natsu stood behind her, arms crossed and looking thoughtful. Gray watched as he leant over and whispered in Wendy’s ear making the short girl’s head shoot up in interest. 

The secretary fumbled through paperwork, Ezra’s no nonsense glare cowing whatever bravery the poor woman had, “Hibiki Lates, Michelle and Mr L are the only ones listed.” 

“No last name for Michelle?” Gray inquired, annoyed by the lack of answers. He watched as Natsu and Wendy moved around the room curiously before turning back to the secretary unable to stop himself glaring at the poor woman. 

“I- uhh- there's no other names listed, you could check at the inn where they stayed.” The woman pointed out the window down the street towards where he assumed the inn was. Sighing in defeat he grabbed Natsu who looked ready to fight him but allowed himself to be dragged along outside, Wendy and Ezra following. 

“What the hell are you doing Natsu?” Gray turned on the pink haired mage, unable to keep the exasperation from his voice. 

“I smelled something familiar but I can’t tell exactly what it was.” Natsu growled back, his own frustration at the situation clear. 

Wendy stepped between the two men, trying to calm them, “I can smell it too. It’s familiar but strange at the same time. I don't think I’ve smelt it before really, just something similar.” 

“So it's not Lucy?”

Wendy and Natsu’s eyes met. They each felt a sense of loss as they realised that no, the smell was not that of Lucy Heartfilia. They shook their heads indicating a negative. 

Gray ran a hand over his face. Lucy was missing and now the dragon slayers’ noses were playing tricks on them, honestly why did these kinds of things always happen to Fairy Tail.

“Come on, let's check the inn. Either the rumours were wrong, or someone showed up at the right time and didn't want part of the reward.” Ezra led the group in the direction they were told the inn was. 

Gray tried to ignore the way the dragon slayers would whisper to each other as they approached the inn.

“It's getting stronger.”

“Are you sure you've never smelt it before?” 

“I feel like I have but I don't know where.” 

A little girl played outside the inn, throwing a red ball for her dog to chase. Her eyes widened with excitement when she saw them. 

“Are you all mages?” 

Wendy smiled at the little girl and nodded. 

“Wow, that must be so exciting! I want to be a mage when I grow up. I’m going to be a requip mage like Miss Michelle and join Blue Pegasus like Mr Lates.” She bounced around on her toes, her hair messy around her, she was the picture of childhood joy. 

Wendly matched her excitement, “I’m sure you’ll be wonderful.” 

Gray knelt down to reach the child’s eye level, “You know about the other mages that came before?” 

The little girl looked ecstatic to be of interest to a group of mages and nodded animatedly, “Yeah, they saved me from the monsters.” She grinned, showing off her missing front tooth and happily continued, “Miss Michelle, she had a beautiful black and gold dress then she changed it to a black and purple one, it was so incredible. Mr L had golden hands, almost like fire.” Her hands waved around as she described the fighting, fists punching air just like her heroes had. “And the pink haired lady was amazing. She could turn into a giant monster!” 

Take over magic? That was surprising. The team sounded powerful. A requip mage, a take over mage and a fire mage, almost as if Mira, Ezra and Natsu had chosen to be a team, they would certainly be a formidable force. 

Gray looked over at his friends, seeing their disappointment. No celestial magic, meant no Lucy Heartfilia. 

THanking the child for talking to them, the four mages and two exceeds made their way into the inn, only to hear a similar description of Michelle and Mr L, the pink haired woman remaining a bit of a mystery, some believed the little girl had made up. 

Another dead end, how disappointing. 

\---

Lucy and Loke had arrived in Otaru village nine days ago. They had left the village behind quickly, making camp in the Mountains near the catacombs entrance. Rowamere had been a series of twisting tunnels that only got them lost. The catacombs had been a maze, it hadn't been surprising as they were designed to only be navigated by those that knew the secrets of the city that supposedly lay inside the mountain. Capricorn had instructed them on the city’s fate. 

Long ago the city had been a beacon of wisdom and ingenuity, it’s design and architecture so impressive that even the Gods had chosen to bestow upon it gifts of precious metals and stones that were said to create the most impressive weapon’s humans had ever achieved. The majority of the human’s basked in the knowledge that they were invincible, their tunnels too complex to be breached, their weapons too powerful to be beaten. 

When the surrounding cities had grown tired of the mountain city’s arrogance they had joined as one to destroy their haughty neighbour. Instead of navigating the tunnels and losing their armies in the maze, the cities had simply destroyed each of the entrances to the catacombs, trapping the city occupants inside for eternity. 

Several of the entrances had been cleared over the centuries, different treasure hunters and archaeologists seeking to find the city for themselves and yet not had succeeded due to the maze. 

They had what the others did not, a person with the memory of the city itself. One of Capricorn’s previous key holders had visited the city before it had been lost to time. The secret to entering the city was that the catacombs moved, magic had been woven into the mountain structure to create moving tunnels only navigable by a person who had already entered the city. It seemed magic was not on their side as it seemed the magic did not recognise a spirit as a person. 

They continued to search though, Virgo had been invaluable in smashing through tunnels and sensing which direction they should go, but it had been slow work. Slow but they were getting closer, Loke had begun to feel the magic from the city calling out to him. 

Apparently, they were not the only ones seeking the city. The bastards seeking the knowledge from the city themselves, had taken to sending groups in as well, and now they were being chased by one such patrol. 

It was almost reassuring to see their predators there. It meant they may be on the right path. 

Loke raced through the trees, Lucy swiftly falling in behind as the spirit and his key holder almost flew through the trees, Loke using his nature as the lion spirit to determine the best path. They ran with sure feet, deeper into the forests, their breath fogging from the heat of their bodies and leaving behind small puffs of mist. He could sense them, the hunters stalking them as prey, it sent a shiver down his spine. 

There was a relatively small group no more than five or six, but a confrontation would prove they were here. No one could know where they were, that was imperative to their mission. They could fight them and win the battle, that was certain, but it would confirm Heaven’s Protectorate of their location. There was no way they could defend against the full might of the creed. 

Worry and annoyance rippled through the spirit’s body, his gut tightened and his expression twisted in vexation. The bastards were not ever going to give up, but he certainly wasn't either. He ignored the seedling of doubt in his gut, telling him that couldn't win, not against so many. He’d rather fade into nothingness than fail Lucy again. 

They had been so careful. How in the eight hells did they manage to find them? Had Hibiki said something? Shaking his head, Loke knew better, the archive mage was a lot of things, malicious was not one of them. More likely the creed had eyes everywhere and also wanted to destroy any information they might be able to find on Seliene’s Delirium. 

“Which way did they go?” a call from his left resulted in him grabbing Lucy’s arm and pulling her in the other direction. Damn they were getting close.

“Are you certain it was even her? It could just have been a treasure hunting guild not seeking confrontation.” 

Loke smiled grimly. As long as they weren't seen, they might just get out of this unscathed. 

Spying the end of the forest in sight Loke growled his frustration. They would be seen in a matter of minutes if they left the forest, but if they continued as they were they were going to get boxed in and a confrontation would be forced. “Keep going north, Pixys says there's a lake that way.” 

“Why do we want to go to a lake?” Loke whispered harshly as he followed Lucy’s instructions and took them north. 

“It’s frozen.” She panted, reminding Loke that her injuries were still not nearly healed. “We can break through the ice and hide underneath. They won’t be able to follow us.” 

Loke cursed under his breath when he heard her plan. “You’ll still be freezing.” He said as they broke through the trees, the white expanse of the frozen lake she had said would be there spread out in front of them. 

He felt Lucy squeeze his hand in an effort to reassure him. “Better to freeze than to go back.”

She was right. He’d sooner kill her himself and live in exile again than let them take her back, though the very thought made his blood turn cold and his stomach churn at the thought of doing that to her. She would never ask it of him, but it would be the kindest option for her, they both knew it. 

Swallowing thickly at such depressing thoughts, they came to a stop. Loke ignited his fists into blazing lights which Loke winced at, he was sure their pursuers had seen that. Punching the ice sheet, feeling it crack under his fist. He pounded the ice, making the hole bigger, ignoring the way the ice would cut into his hands and the way the water felt like it would turn his blood cold forever. Pulling off chunks of ice enough to make the hole large enough for Horologium to fit through had been quick work, he hoped frenzied movements were enough to get Lucy to safety. Lucy pulled out a silver key and summoned Horologium. The clock appeared in a shimmer of light, Lucy stepped into the open door, closing it shut behind her, Loke helped the clock spirit drop into the water sinking into the dark abyss, praying this plan would work. 

The lion spirit heard the voices draw close. Closing his eyes in frustration, he willed himself back to the Spirit world, paying close attention to his link with Lucy for any indication that something had gone wrong. 

It had been another close call. Loke wasn't sure how many more they could make before they slipped. 

Lucy looked out from the inside of Horologium, the clock slowly sinking to the bottom of the icy depths, surrounded by the black. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the feeling of magic around her. Were they still there? Were they lying in wait for her return to the surface? She could feel them, their presence stopping around the hole she had disappeared into, seemingly unwilling to enter the freezing waters. 

Even enclosed within Horologium the air was sharp and cold, it made her shiver. She was not looking forward to swimming back up to the surface. 

They stayed at the punctured entrance of the lake for a few minutes before leaving, probably believing anyone to have entered the glacial waters to have either drowned or frozen to death. Lucy waited an extra hour before daring to make her move for the surface. Stealing herself, Lucy sent Horologium back to the spirit world, the freezing waters surrounding her in an instant, cutting at her skin and cutting at her strength. Moving as quickly as her body allowed, Lucy swam up towards the hole of light in the murky depths. 

As she approached the top she saw a glow of light and knew Loke had reappeared at the top, waiting for her to reach him. Her muscles tired quickly, the icy water draining her strength as she made one last push to the surface. 

She gasped for breath when she broke the surface of the water. In the dark of the night she felt rather than saw Loke’s warm hands reach into the water to pull her onto the hard surface of the lake. She couldn’t move, the cold having seeped into her very bones. Her muscles spasmed, in a desperate attempt to warm her. 

She felt warm arms wrap around her as she was lifted and carried, where she did not know. She turned her face into Loke’s chest, drying to fit as close as possible to his warm body as she shook uncontrollably. “Get a fire going, I’ll warm her up.” 

Loke placed her down on a blanket, she felt Loke’s hands gently pull at her clothes, stripping her of the soaked clothes, leaving her in her undergarments. He then pulled another blanket over her, she didn't even mind the scratchy wool against her naked skin, all she cared about was the fact that it was dry and warm. 

She looked up and in the pale moonlight she could see Loke kneeling next to her, worry in his eyes. Virgo was moving around behind him, having also used her magic to come through the gate, she piled sticks together to ready a fire. Loke’s hand reached out to caress her cheek, “This was not one of your more brilliant plans.” He sighed in frustration and pulled off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. Smiling sardonically as he shook his head, “If you wanted me out of my clothes Luce, you could have just asked.” 

Lucy continued to shake, the cold wouldn’t leave her even with the blanket at fire. Loke stripped down to his boxers and curled himself under the blanket with her. The celestial spirit mage sighed in relief as his warm body met hers. She closed her eyes, feeling safe and slightly warmer as he snaled his arms around her. 

She felt a presence behind her lift the blanket allowing cool air to hit her skin. She wanted to protest until she realised it was Virgo, similarly in a state of undress, the maiden spirit hugged her back tightly, moving flush against her key holder, sandwiching the human between their warm bodies as she fell asleep. 

“She’s warming up, thank goodness.” Loke whispered into the silence of the night. 

“It's a good thing we spirits run slightly hotter than the average human huh brother?” Virgo said looking across Lucy’s prone figure in the darkness, the shadows from the fire playing across his features. 

Loke nodded hesitantly, “I just wish we didn't have to resort to this.” 

Virgo turned solemn. They had all changed in the past year but Loke most of all. He was so serious, so dedicated to their cause. They were all desperate to see Lucy safe, but the weight of the task lay heavily on the lion spirit. 

Virgo reached under the blanket to hold Loke’s hand, “We can do this. Mistress is the strongest celestial mage in a millennium-”

Loke’s eyes flashed dangerously, “She shouldn't have to be. She doesn't deserve this.” The orange haired man ground his teeth at the reminder. 

Virgo frowned at his anger, pursing her lips, unsure of how to comfort her friend. 

Loke noticing her discomfort sighed, “I’m sorry. I just wish this had never happened. Lucy shouldn't have become as strong as she has, we both know the dangers involved. It's going to kill her, they're going to kill her and I don't know how to stop it.” 

For the first time since he had returned to the celestial world after his exile, Virgo saw Loke cry. Tears running down his face, allowing her to see the stress and fear that had impacted them all over a year of misery. 

Virgo felt an uneasy coldness in her chest, but it did not come from the ice and snow around. They had no idea how to stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.  
> I probably won't be able to post for a little while, the coming week is very busy for me but I'll do what a can.   
> Any feedback would be appreciated. 
> 
> I hope you are going well :)


	7. Loke's Task

They smashed through to the giant cavern the ancient city had remained hidden in. Virgo panting slightly from the exertion, as she had made the final push to gain entrance to what they hoped would give information for their salvation. The pink haired spirit had then disappeared, unable to keep her form in the human world on her own magic, leaving Loke with a look, a look they had all become rather familiar with, telling each other to keep Lucy safe. 

“I’ll summon Capricorn.” Lucy moved to pull out the golden key of the horned goat. Loke grabbed her hand, stopping her, she looked at him in confusion.

“GIve him a chance to come out on his own, Gemini and Virgo have been working with him in an attempt for him to break through his gate on his own. Lets just give him a few minutes to try.” 

Lucy’s lips quivered in reluctant amusement. “He’s not hurting himself in his attempts is he?” 

Loke returned with a wry grin, “He’s quite annoying actually. He thinks it's insane that Gemini and Cancer figured it out before him.” He shook his head at the memory of watching Capricorn get thrown back again and again from the gate between this world and the spirit world. It seemed despite his best efforts, the other spirit was too well mannered to push through the gate without permission. 

They pair wandered through the desolate city, the abandoned buildings loomed over them, watching the newcomers curiously. How long had it been since someone walked this path? How long had it been since someone’s shadow had darkened these halls? Lucy and Loke walked quietly, it was a graveyard after all. 

After a few minutes Lucy took out Capricorn’s key and summoned the spirit. The tall spirit arrived, huffing slightly at Lucy’s need to summon him, “I almost had it that time.” Loke looked away to hide his amusement. The other spirit may be one of the most powerful and knowledgeable of the spirits, but he also did not take well to failure. 

The hidden city was as somber as a tomb. No laughter sounded through the halls. A layer of dust and debris littered the ground, testament to how long it had been since a human had set foot inside the magical fortress. Lucy shivered as she walked past solid statues of men that stood guard of the graveyard of a city, stoically silent, expressions blank as the grave. A heavy grief hung over the stone buildings, permeating the air like a storm about to crack the heavens open and rain down an apocalypse. No apocalypse would come for this city however, there was no need, it had ended in a terrible whisper rather than an orchestra of screams. The tension, despair, and grief were shadows penetrating the heart of the old stones, and none could lift it. Capricorn led them to the library, commenting briefly on some of his memories of the place. The normally stoic spirit it seemed was also affected by the desolate place they had come seeking salvation. 

The city’s heavy air of grief was also tense with magic. The closer to the city centre Lucy walked the more tense she could feel it, like electricity around her, touching her skin, dancing along in her veins. It was exhilarating as it was terrifying to feel such power, such rare energy, it made her heart beat against her rib cage.  
The last time she had felt so much power…

Loke, so in tune with his key holder took her hand in his, squeezing lightly. It was affecting him too. The rare magical energy swirling around him, he felt as if he could bask in the magical matrix forever and never have to return to the spirit world. This place was dangerous. 

Capricorn lead them deep into the innermost sanctum of the city. It was here the trio met the horror of the city’s fate. There surrounding a great crystal lacrima that glowed bright gold, illuminating the city for human eyes, were thousands of skeletons. Hundreds upon thousands of human remains each positioned as if bowing in submission to a god that did not come. “The library is buried beneath.” Capricorn spoke, his voice shaking slightly at the sight of the dead. 

Trapped and left to die. 

They made their way towards the lacrima, Lucy allowed her tears to fall freely, grieving the people lost. Nameless, forgotten, and trapped in time, what a terrible fate to befall a person. The hollow eyes of the former inhabitants followed the interlopers. Watching, waiting, judging them for their purpose. 

Once inside of the ancient library the trio set to work. There was sure to be some reference to the ancient ritual, some kind of secret that they were missing. The path they walked had been walked before, all they needed was a map so that they might find their way. 

The library, like the rest of the city, was covered in a thick layer of dust. Giant tome after giant tome lay, scattered around, some open where their reader had last left them, others stacked amongst scrolls and notes, some piling higher than the doorway. What an enormous task. 

Lucy, feeling slightly overwhelmed, summoned Crux to assist the search. Her spirits’ presence soothed her fears about the enormous task, as long as they were together, they could do anything. 

They were looking for ancient Stellar Script, created by the original celestial mages and their spirits, the old text had fallen into disuse, only remembered by the original twelve zodiac spirits and a few of the older silver keyed spirits. Luckily, Lucy possessed four of the possible spirits to assist in her search. 

Loke, oldest of the celestial zodiac, sat stiffly in a chair in one of the large rooms of the ancient library. He was not comfortable here, in the peace and quiet of a scholars hall. He should be out, fighting for his keyholder, not stuck around waiting, searching through books and pages long forgotten. He was built for battle, he was born a protector. Glancing up briefly to look at his companions, watching them too, pour over scripts and texts his eyes zeroed in on his mistress. Lucy Heartfilia, the kindest human soul he had encountered in all of his many years. Loke wrestled his desires to fight the threat, it would do them no good to run blindly towards the enemy, his place, his role as protector needed to expand, he needed to grow. If protecting Lucy meant running away and reading old books, Loke would do it. He’d do whatever it took. 

The other spirits, Loke knew, felt the same. It had been millenia since any of them had had key holder that had the power to bond with them as Lucy had, but more than that, Lucy had the compassion and heart to bond with them on a level that none had truly experienced. 

Once, during his three year exile, Loke had thought perhaps there was more to life than that of a protector. He had spent time with the humans, learnt their ways, even befriended some. Fairy Tail, Gray and Cana in particular, they had been home. They had shown him what life could be if only one had the courage to live it. 

Then Lucy had entered his life. 

She was a tempest. Almost like a wind spirit herself, whirling her way into the guild and touching people's lives before even releasing what she was doing. When he had first seen her, he had been convinced that perhaps the rumours of the stars having human form had been true, that she had fallen to earth to give the people just a touch of heaven’s light. 

She had saved him, even though he had run from her. She had refused to leave him to his misery. Perhaps she was a star and she didn't know it. 

Lucy had given him back what he had always been; the chance to be a protector again. More importantly however, was her refusal to let him forget his human life. He was Leo the protector but he was also Loke, a person with wants and desires he had a right to fulfill. And all Loke wanted was for the people he cared about to be happy and safe, just like he had learned in Fairy Tail. 

If only he hadn't been the only one to learn that lesson. If only they had stayed. Then perhaps all of this could have been avoided. 

Frowning sadly, Loke shook his head. He should not dwell on the past. Fairy Tail was gone, and all that remained was the lessons he learnt, loyalty, friendship and love. He had an abundance of that right here, with his friends. 

Turning back to his pile he resumed his search for liberation from the hell they had found themselves in. 

He could still feel the terror in his heart as he had felt when they had been taken. Isolated. Beaten. 

He and the other spirits had the protection of the spirit world they could disappear into, Lucy had no such relief. And he couldn't protect her, or any of the others. 

Loke allowed himself to be pulled back into the memory of their escape, a reminder of what he had to protect. 

-

He remembered each of Lucy’s keys felt something even as they were in the spirit world, for the first time it appeared the agony had followed them. A tingling and burning sensation in their bones and began to ache into their very being. How long the burning lasted, he could not tell, but he remembered the feeling of warmth and love washed over him suddenly, like a gentle wave quelling a raging fire. 

He knew it was Lucy. Whatever she had done, she had put a stop to it. Somehow she had regained her keys. 

He had been ready to burst through his gate in that instant, but Ares had stopped him. “It could be a trap Loke, please don't go, you’re already hurt enough as it is.” She had pleaded with him to stay, to help the others figure out what had happened to him but he couldn't. If there was a chance, no matter how small, that he could protect Lucy he would. 

He had entered the human world, ready to come face to face with their captors and he certainly had, but more importantly, for the first time in weeks, he also saw Lucy. She was literally glowing, a terrifying glow from deep within her very soul that made her truly look as if she belonged with the stars. She was beaten badly, her nakedness highlighted her injuries even amongst the grime, none of it could be hidden as the glow from within shone out. 

The next thing he noticed was the immense magic power in the room, pulsing in waves around him. He felt the magic surround him, caress his skin, healing him even without being in the spirit world. The magic was Lucy. 

She was crying, the kind of crying that made your whole body shake and your lungs hurt. She lay curled up next to an upturned brazier, the fire extinguished. 

The only part of her that wasn't glowing was her right hand. It was black and burnt, it must have been recent because the skin still seemed to sizzle. 

Her keys lay burning hot on the ground not far from the upturned brazier. 

“Leo I command you to grab her and bring her back to her cell.” The bastard that had hurt them all growled. He had been the one summoning them all in an effort to break Lucy’s heart. It appeared he had come damn close. 

Lucy had looked up and the agony on her face was enough to break Loke’s heart. In her eyes though all he could see was relief. Relief and love. 

She bowed her head, sniffling slightly as if accepting her fate. The act of submission enough to make Loke’s blood boil.

It seemed the idiot man had forgotten one fatal flaw however, a celestial spirit will be called by a key holder, however their loyalty was to the person that held their contract. Even after months of summoning them, the bastard had never contracted any of them, meaning his orders did not bind him. 

Growling in fury at the audacity of the male celestial mage, his fists burned golden as the punched the man in the jaw. Lucy’s magic must have affected him more than he had known because the man’s jaw was smashed clan off, splattering blood around the dark cell that he knew had been Lucy’s torture chamber. It was satisfying. Turning quickly he moved to Lucy to check on her. 

She was still shaking, cradling her burnt hand to her chest and whimpering in agony. Loke took of his jacket and pulled it over her shoulders, trying to give her some of her dignity back. After so long apart, Lucy did not seem to care much about dignity as she launched her body at him, hugging him tightly against hers and sobbing into his shoulder. 

“I’m so sorry. So sorry. I’m sorry.” She cried, desperately into his shoulder, terrified he might disappear. 

Before Loke could ask why she felt the need to apologise the sound of running and calls to arms could be heard outside the cells. 

Cursing quietly Loke knew their reunion would have to wait. He quickly grabbed the keys lying on the floor, wincing slightly at the intense heat of their metal before making his way back to Lucy. He picked her up, cradling him to his body as he made his way out the cell and into the hallway of the unfamiliar building. 

The sound of feet beating against pavement could be heard from the left, so Loke decided to turn right, running as fast as he could with Lucy clinging to him, he glanced back to see the hall become flooded with armoured mercenary types, scowling in anger as they gave chase. 

He had suspected the group to have taken them to have been large, but the enormity of the group began to dawn on him as he dodged out of the way of other soldiers. Loke frowned, fighting down the terror the sheer number of foes ignited in him. He tripped, falling to the ground hard with a yelp of pain as one of the enemy had managed to hit him with a magical blast. Hoisting himself up resolutely, he refused to let them take them again. They would get out of here and be free. The couldn't fight with Lucy in his arms, and he wouldn't put her down. He had to run. But they were closing in. 

Lucy moaned in his arms barely conscious, her glow intensified and he felt the magic in the air thicken. Without warning, Lucy’s body erupted in a burst of light, crashing into enemy forces like a tsunami onto the cliffs hammering hard and throwing them back so hard that he could hear their bones crunching from impact. 

For whatever reason the blast did not affect him, as he resumed his running, freaking out inwardly at his precious human’s new abilities. Finally making it out of the building, Loke found himself looking out into an expansive first, dark and melancholy in the pale moonlight, Loke plunged inwards. He needed to get them as far away as he could and then he could fix Lucy’s wounds. 

The yells and calls for their capture rung out behind him, Loke cursed slightly Lucy’s glowing form. They would be a dead giveaway in the night if they could see the light Lucy emitted. Looking down, Lucy appeared to be in no state to control whatever the ability was, her eyes were glassy and pained and her breath ragged and short. She was dying. 

“Not much longer Luce. Hold on for me ok?” Loke tried his best to keep the shaking from his voice, but the shock that had yet to settle and his quivering thoughts gave him no chance at any disguise. 

Loke was fast on his feet. He was the lion spirit, with quick reflexes, an inhuman balance and the soul of a hunter. He could run as far and as fast as his feet took him, but looking down, he knew Lucy would not last that long. 

“This way!”

“I see them!”

“Don't let the bitch escape!” 

Lucy’s body glowed bright once more, smouldering around him with magic energy and circled around them. Loke heard the screams behind him, this time he did not look. He didn't need to. The trees around him shook and bowed away from the intense light. 

The glow began to recede, Lucy’s skin going impossibly pale and cool compared to the warmth Loke had grown used to. 

Loke watched in horror as Lucy’s eyes rolled back into her head and her head lolled back lifeless. 

Shaking her lightly in his arms as he ran his horror turned to panic, “Lucy! Lucy please!” 

She did not respond, her body completely limp in his arms. The only indication she was still alive were the shallow shuddering gasps of breath that came too slow to bring Loke any relief. 

Spying a flash of white through the trees as he ran, Loke headed towards what he hoped would be a town, a village, anything with people that might give them sanctuary. 

Entering a clearing Loke realised it was not any kind of village, it was a silent mausoleum. A place for the dead. He could still hear their pursuers behind him, albeit further away as Lucy’s lack of glow had made it harder for them to follow. 

Swearing under his breath Loke decided that the dead may need to have their rest interrupted, at least for the night, lest his key holder end up joining them. 

The mausoleum was dark inside. Dark and cold. 

Inside were four coffins arranged neatly in a line. It felt so terribly wrong to have entered the building where the dead rested but he had no choice. 

He could hear their pursuers again. Some had stopped outside and were also arguing whether or not it was right to enter such a sacred space. “It's bad luck to disturb the dead, I’m tellin yah. Ghosts’ll haunt you for the rest of your days. No chance I’m goin in.” 

“We need the girl.” 

“No fucking way man, you do it.” 

Loke looked around despairing. There was nowhere to hide. 

Nowhere except the coffins. 

Looking towards the door, behind where their pursuers stood, then down at Lucy’s still form Loke resisted the urge to growl his frustration. 

Whispering apologies to the dead, Loke hefted up one of the coffin lids. Shifting the bones as carefully as he could, Loke placed Lucy’s unconscious form into the coffin, praying she did not wake up any time soon. 

This was so wrong. 

Taking one last look at Lucy’s pale face he closed the coffin shut. What an eerie thing to see, his friend in pale and still in a coffin. Loke felt his stomach churn and he shuddered. 

He could go back to the spirit world. He could disappear so that they did not find him and as a result Lucy but he needed to stay, he needed to protect her if they chose to open the graves. 

He felt dirty. These people were probably someone's loved ones and here he was using their grave for his own purposes. He hoped they would understand, it was this or death, and he hoped that the dead were not looking for companions that had yet to live their full lives. 

He grimaced as he opened the coffin next to Lucy’s and crawled in. The coffin closed shut in time to hear the door creak open.

There Loke lay, waiting amongst the dead, ready to fight for life. 

The only thing soothing him was his bond with Lucy. 

She was alive and as long as that were true, he would protect her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading, I was a bit uncertain about this chapter but I hope it was ok.  
> This was kind of where the AU bit kind of really takes off so if there is anything you didn't quite get let me know and I'll try and fix it or make it make more sense. 
> 
> If you didn't quite get it from this chapter, I do intend for there to be some pretty dark elements and themes, I'll try and give a heads up in the beginning notes for anything super serious but on the other hand like I want for there to be a couple surprises hence the age 'creator chose not to use archive warnings. Obviously I don't want anyone to be upset or hurt by what I write so if you are easily triggered then maybe this work won't be for you, or maybe come back when I complete it and add the tags relevant at the end? I'm not sure how this stuff is meant to work really but I do want people to be safe. 
> 
> Stay safe and I hope you're going well :)


	8. Strange Magic

Levy Mcarden arrived back at the Fairy Tail guild hall, a dark cloud seemed to hang above her head despite the afternoon sunshine. She had taken a job with the other members of Shadow Gear, out in the beach town of Hargeon. She had hoped perhaps her blonde friend had made her way back through some familiar towns, she knew Hargeon was where Lucy had first met Natsu. Maybe it had been foolish of her to think Lucy could have ended up somewhere so obvious, but she was at a loss of where else to go. 

She had ended up bursting into tears as she had walked past Strawberry Street that held the apartment that Lucy once lived in. Cana was the one that owned it now, but she too refused to even enter the building. “It’s Lucy’s” she’d say, “I’m just taking care of it until she comes home.” The card mage had taken Lucy’s disappearance even harder than Levy, completely shutting down, she refused to take jobs, and had been seen pouring over Levy’s old notes that had tracked down the other Fairy Tail members, muttering to herself ‘she must have missed something’ ‘she’s got to be out there somewhere’. 

Makarov had frowned at her words, stating that their goals were only to ensure her safety, if she chose to live her life elsewhere it was not for them to have a say. 

He was right of course, it didn't make the thought of Lucy living far away any better. 

All Levy wanted was to have her friend back. 

Jet and Droy were similarly subdued, they had known Levy had her heart set on finding Lucy and felt similarly lost as to where to begin. 

The whole guild had drawn a blank. How the hell did Lucy Heartfilia disappear without anyone noticing? It was mind blowing, realising just how few people had chosen to keep in contact. Keeping in contact with other guild members had hurt, it was like the ties that had bound them, once cut and the guild disbanded only served to remind them all of what they had lost. 

Time would only tell, whether their past hurts could be healed. Levy hoped desperately that they could. She wanted to feel whole once more. She wanted to feel safe again. 

Coming back to Fairy Tail was meant to be a celebration, a homecoming, but with no one knowing if Lucy was ok, it left a sour taste in her mouth. 

Entering the guild hall, Levy noticed the uncommonly packed setting. It was a tense atmosphere. Pushing her way through the crowd, Levy spotted Cana sitting on the bar counter, looking curiously over her shoulder towards the masters office, ignoring the beer in her hand. 

“Whats going on?” 

Cana’s head snapped back, surprise covering her face as she realised Leevy had returned from her job. A furtive glance back over her shoulder, Cana leaned down and gestured for Levy to move closer. “Jura’s here. Turned up out of the blue, something is going on with the Magic Council but no one can hear well enough to be able to tell what it is.” The card mage spoke in hushed tones, eyes trailing back to the master’s office. 

The crowd talked in quiet voices straining to hear what was being said, but with all the dragon slayers on missions, it was unlikely they’d hear any more than Makarov and Jura wanted them to hear. 

“What are you lot up to?” a loud yell from the door caught the guild’s attention. 

It seemed Gajeel had also returned from his mission. Eyes shining with vision of their victory the guild members dragged Gajeel to the bar, ordering him to listen in for them. Rolling his eyes Gajeel looked ready to revolt at being ordered around, however it seemed he too was interested in the secret meeting between the wizard saints. 

The guild watched Gajeel with bated breath, his face annoyingly blank as he monitored the meeting. Levy found herself holding her hands together tightly with worry. It was rare for the wizard saint to meet anywhere but the Magic Council, and for Jura to have come without warning...it made her uneasy. 

“He’s trying to organise some kind of coalition. Sabertooth...Lamia Scale...Mermaid Heel...Blue Pegasus...there's some kind of wild magic…”

Fairy Tail pushed forward, each wanting to hear more about the reason for a coalition of such impressive guilds. 

Gajeel’s eyes narrowed as he listened, his face turning to a frown. “Everyone, go back to normal, he’s about to come out.” 

The door opened and the mumblings the guild had been hearing suddenly became clear, “I’ll be headed back to Crocus, let me know if anything of note comes up.” 

Makarov gave a hum of troubled agreement, the guild watched as Jura Neekis of the ten wizard saints bowed his way under the door frame. He turned to look at them, raising his eyebrows as if to say ‘I know what you’ve all been up to’ before stalking out of the Fairy Tail guild hall. 

Makarov was next to emerge. He too, looked over the gathered wizards, his eyes looking tired and troubled. “What are you brats all doing here. Don't you all have jobs to be going on?” 

“Master, why was Jura here.” Lisanna stepped forward, asking the question they all wanted the answer to. 

The old man shook his head, “Do not trouble yourselves with the worries of old men. If it becomes relevant, I will make sure you are all prepared. For now, secrecy is key and I am asking you all to respect that.” 

Levy chewed her bottom lip anxiously. Five guilds. Five powerful guilds requested to keep an eye out for some danger that even the master was tight lipped on. 

A shiver ran down her spine. She was not certain whether the guild could withstand another event such as Tartarus. She was not certain her heart could take losing her friends again. 

Levy shook her head. Pulling up a bar stool and sitting next to Cana, she knew she had friends right in front of her. Friends that still needed her. Lucy would want them to look out for each other, they’d cope. They’d cope long enough for her to come home. 

A small niggling in the back of her mind, divided her attention from Cana’s drinking bet with Droy. 

Wild magic...why did that sound so familiar?

\---

Crime Sorciere had been travelling around far more than usual this year. 

Something was happening, rumours among the dark guilds speaking of a new power, a new danger. The guilds had been acting out, as if encouraged by the new threat. 

Jellal was growing weary. They were only one guild, they did not have the power to stop them all. 

The change in the status quo was also affecting the other guild members. They were exhausted, and restless. What was this mysterious power they all spoke of? What were they planning on doing with it? 

They walked along the road, headed towards Leiden, the town was predominantly a trade port, with hundreds of merchants and visitors monthly. A week ago however a dark cloud had settled upon the town, raining heavily for seven days and seven nights. Rumours spoke of strange lights in the clouds of deep purples and greens that could not be attributed to the blue and yellow hues of lightning. People had been avoiding the town due to the disruption and the people were anxious for the rains to stop.

It was more of a request for a normal guild, one with mages that specialised in freak weather events or elemental magics but Jellal had made the call to do a mainstream job just this once. They were tired, and they needed to be reminded what they were fighting for, the people. Helping this town, seeing the good they could do rather than the destruction they could cause was what they needed at this time. 

Looking down the hill the sky above them had darkened as they had walked closer and closer, until finally it appeared to be black as night despite the dawn only being a few hours ago.

“It's kind of pretty.” Meredy whispered, looking at the flashing lights in the clouds, making shadows dance over the rooftops and streets. She was right, the greens and purples swirling in some strange performance. Jellal let himself smile slightly as he heard Meredy’s awe, sometimes he forgot her ability to be in awe of the world, it was nice to be reminded that she, despite all that had happened, had still retained her spirit. 

“Yeah, yeah, let's just get this done.” 

There was Erik ruining the moment as usual. He was still awkward and stand offish, even after a year of travelling together, but deep down, Jellal knew he cared. 

Jellal nodded to the group and they set off, ready to figure out the source of the mysterious magic show that seemed intent on raining. 

No one had been hurt, it was afterall rain, could it be some water mage losing control of their powers? He knew Juvia had caused Amefurashi village to spend a year in constant rain during the disbandment of Fairy Tail, but the lights, beautiful as they were, were likely not the work of a water mage. 

The feeling of a thick magic entered the air, it was heavy and sharp, making the air hard to breath and their limbs hard to move. Looking up the lights had stopped their dance, coming to a hold above the town. It grew to an intense spyral, snaking slowly inwards, eating itself. 

The members of Grime Sorciere gasped as the sky seemed to crack open without warning. A flash of brilliant light erupting and the earth around them seemed to shake. 

As soon as it came, it disappeared. The magic in the air dissipated and the lights vanished, leaving only the rain. 

Erik was the first to recover, seeming to hear what the others could not and he began running, sprinting as fast as he could directly towards the place that had been directly under the spyral. 

Falling in behind their guild mate, the other members wondered what exactly they were running towards. As they ran Jellal noticed the rain begin to ease, looking up he saw the sun begin to shine through the gray clouds and warm the world around them. 

Coming to a halt in the middle of the town. Jellal choked slightly when he saw Eric kneeling next to a man. 

He looked half dead, his body bruised and his clothes ripped and tattered. 

“Mystogan!” 

His counterpart from a different world. 

Identical eyes looked back at each other. The prince’s eyes spoke of agony and grief.  
Groaning quietly as the group moved to assist the injured man, he breathed heavily. “Fairy Tail...where...I need to…” He hissed in pain as Meredy put pressure on his arm as she bandaged it. 

“We’ll get you back to Fairy Tail.” Jellal replied, feeling unnerved as he looked at such a similar face. 

Mystogan shook his head. “I need to warn them.” He rasped through grinted teeth. He pushed the helping hands away as he tried to stand. 

“Woah there you need to rest.” Meredy grabbed his shoulder and attempted to sit him back down. It seemed Mystogan’s determination was not easily cowed even in his injured state. 

“Fairy Tail can wait. Our friends there would be sad to see you hurting yourself like this.” Jellal held his hand up trying to placate the other man. 

Mystogan stumbled slightly before he looked at them, “I need to get going. I have to warn her.”

“Who?” Sawyer asked, growing with uncertainty as he looked between Jellal and Mystogan with unabashed curiosity.

Erik swore loudly, already hearing the answer and listening to Mystogan’s fear. 

“Lucy Heartfilia.” 

\---

Hibiki Lates couldn't believe it. 

Not one damn shred of information on Seliene’s Delirium.

Not even a footnote!

How in the eight hells was he meant to track down something that for all intensive purposes did not exist. Scowling in his frustration as he flicked through dusty tome after dusty tome, not one held any kind of ritual called Seliene’s Delirium. 

Perhaps he had misheard it?

Or Lucy had been mistaken in her description?

Rubbing his eyes tiredly Hibiki felt somehow that those were not the conclusions he should come to. Something inside of him, something primal, almost like magic, was telling him that Seliene’s Delirium was real. That he had to find it. 

Stomping his way back up the stairs to the main hall of the Blue Pegasus guild, he felt like breaking things! He wanted to slam doors and smash glass. He had never come up with nothing before. He was an archive mage dammit! If anyone had the ability to find information on a magical ritual, it would be him. 

Master Bob emerged from his office, his normally friendly smiling face, coloured with concern. “Something troubling you Hibiki?” 

Hbiki paused mid-step, he resisted the urge to snap his frustration at his guild master. Master Bob was one of the best guild master’s in all of Fiore, it was not his fault that Hibiki kept hitting dead ends. 

Shrugging his shoulders hopelessly, Hibiki stared at the ground as he admitted his defeat, “I can't find a magic ritual. There's no record for it anywhere. Not here, not in the old libraries. It’s like it disappeared off the face of the earth.” 

Master Bob placed a comforting hand onto his shoulder, “Is there a possibility that it simply does not exist?” 

It was a sound conclusion, but something told Hibiki that it was not the truth. If asked why he was so certain of the ritual's existence, Hibiki would not be able to give any kind of definitive answer, certainly not one based in logic but something screamed at him that it was real. It was wanting him to find it. A shiver ran down Hibiki’s spine, at Master Bob’s proposal. 

He shook his head, “No, it's real. I - I just know it.” 

Master Bob gave him a searching look before sighing, “A good mage never ignores his instincts Hibiki. Perhaps this discovery is your path.” He paused in weary consideration. “The Magic Council had a library deep beneath its halls. I have been told it held secrets of magic long forgotten. To my knowledge, only the upper levels of the library were affected by the destruction of the Magic Council a year ago. I suggest there might be your best opportunity to discover this elusive ritual.” 

A spark of excitement ignited in Hibiki’s chest. Yes, this might be where he found answers. He went home to pack for his trip into Crocus. 

“Hey Hibiki where are you going?” Ren appeared at his door looking at him in confusion. 

Looking up, Hibiki slowed his packing. “I’m headed into Crocus, hopefully there are answers about Seliene’s Delirium there.” 

Eve poked his head over the side of his door, brows furrowed in confusion, “You’re still on that? Seriously Hibiki, sometimes there aren't answers.” 

Hibiki swung his bag over his back, sighing in frustration. The other Trimens had been more protective since he had come back, it appeared his solo quest had worried them enough to keep a closer eye on him. It was both annoying and endearing. “This is just something I have to do.” 

“We could come! Trimens are always better together!” Ren held his fist up as if cheering them on. 

Hibiki smiled, it was a kind offer but he knew his friends were not the types to spend days on end in libraries.   
“I believe this is a mission Hibiki must do himself Men. Sometimes Men get a call to adventure and we would be doing him a disservice to not let him go on his own Men.” Icchiya entered his room looking serious as he assessed Hibiki. Their mentor turned to look at Ren and Eve, “We have a task of our own, set by Jura Nekis of the wizard saints. Danger! Espionage! Men this is the job of a lifetime.” 

Hearing Ichiya’s words, Hibiki felt a sense of loss. He was missing an important job and he was leaving his friends alone to face danger. Perhaps he should stay? As the thought entered his head Hibiki felt a sense of dread enter his chest. His hand shakily touched where his chest ached, his head suddenly felt light and his vision went white. Hibiki moved to sit on his bed clutching his head. 

“Hibiki are you ok?” Eve darted forward to his side. 

Shaking his head to clear his vision Hibiki winced. “I’m fine. I...I should get going.” He looked around slightly disoriented to see his friends staring at him with worry. 

“Maybe we could split up. Ichiya and Ren can go on Jura’s mission and I can go with Hibiki.” Eve looked to Ichiya, imploring him to agree. 

The older man shook his head regretfully, as he looked at Hibiki with concern, “Master Bob has ordered the three of us to our own task Men. Hibiki’s place lies elsewhere for now.” 

Hibiki nodded, he didn't want to take any more strength away from his friends, they would need each other on their mission far more than he would need them on his. As he made his way to the train station, the other Trimens followed to see him off. They chatted about mundane things, but Hibiki could see the telltale signs of worry in the three of them, whether it was worry for him or worry about their own test Hibiki did not know. 

He wanted to stay and help them. He wanted to protect them from whatever danger was about to come. But the sense of dread in his chest told him that perhaps, this mission, whatever it led to, would help him protect them better. It was mad and illogical but that was what he felt. Master Bob’s words rang in his ears, ‘A good mage never ignores his instincts Hibiki.’ 

The train rolled in, and Hibiki said his goodbyes, guilt welled up inside him as he watched his friends disappear from view. He hoped this was the right path. 

It took him a day and a half to get to Crocus. It was built better than he remembered, it seemed the city had healed from the dragon attacks. The people smiled as he passed and he should have felt at ease. Something felt off, something that set his teeth on edge. 

“Hibiki?” 

A voice called from behind him. Hibiki turned and was surprised to see Jura Neekis once more. 

“Jura it's good to see you again.” Hibiki smiled, trying to put himself at ease and not show his discomfort. 

Jura looked travel worn and weary, he made his way to stand next to the mage from Blue Pegasus. “What brings you here?” 

Hibiki shrugged, “I’m researching an old ritual. You just got back?" 

Jura nodded, "Yes, though keep it to yourself. I told the Council I was visiting family, the guild talks were off the books."

Hibiki raised his eyebrows at the way Jura looked around uncertainly as he spoke in hushed tones. "So checking out Crocus's book shops then?" Jura continued, leaving off the secret topic. 

Hibiki shook his head, "I couldn't find a record of it anywhere else. I imagine no book shop is selling ancient tomes so I thought I’d check the Magic Council’s library.” 

Jura frowned, his face turning solemn. “I’m sorry Hibiki, the Council has banned outsider’s use after it was discovered some of the books were stolen. Until we can figure out what exactly was taken only official council workers are allowed in.” 

Hibiki groaned as he felt a headache come on. Head pounding he moved to the side of the road so not to disturb passers by. Jura, seeming to have caught on to his issue had moved as well, leading him over to a bench to rest a while. 

“Are you well Hibiki? Perhaps you should not have travelled so soon after being injured.” Jura placed a hand on Hibiki’s shoulder to help ground the young man. 

Hibiki gave a small shake of his head, “The doctor said I was fine a few days ago. I’ve just been feeling off, probably just something I ate.” 

Hibiki looked down at his hands, his mind flickering with ideas and plans, trying to find the next best course of action. He had to find it! He needed to find Seliene’s Delirium; it was important he just knew it. “Any chance you know of another library with records of magic long forgotten?” 

Jura scratched his chin and he looked at Hibiki thoughtfully. “Tell you what Hibiki, I’ll get you into the library, I can probably only get you a week, but I do this and this will be my debt paid.” 

Hibiki looked up, hope entering his heart. Grinning at the other mage Hibiki nodded, “A week sounds great.” 

The pair set off, further into Crocus. 

Yes, here Hibiki would find his answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was tough to write, its getting hard keeping track of where everyone is. Hopefully I'll be able to keep it all making sense.   
> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you think!
> 
> Stay safe, I hope you are going well


	9. Bleed Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that the first and second section is a 'flash back' type thing of the escape from Lucy's perspective. I know I already did it more from Loke's perspective but there was more to the situation that I wanted to get across. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Lucy Heartfilia lay in a cell. 

She couldn't move, everything felt numb. So incredibly numb. Her throat was dry and her head was pounding like a blacksmith on an anvil. Her skin was hot and sweaty and made the dirt and grime from the cell stick to her. Her bones ached, and her blood felt like scorching acid as it slowly bled out of her skin into the dirt. 

Whatever they had given her seemed to be shrinking her skull because her head felt so much pressure, but worse, far worse as the was how her muscles seemed to be disintegrating. The blood must be burning her muscles into nothingness. Whatever they gave her, whatever the pricking injection had been, it was burning. 

She was dying, it was undeniable. 

Most terribly however, she had lost her hope. 

Her heart hurt. It felt crushed under the enormous pressure of hopes that had been drowned. 

There was nothing to hope for. Fairy Tail was gone, there was no one in the world that would know she had been missing. In the beginning of her captivity she had waited, long and desperate wishes spoken in her heart at night, waiting for someone, anyone to come help her. 

Her team wasn't coming this time. They had no reason to, they no longer had the bonds of the guild to hold them together. 

Her keys. Her precious keys, taken. Gone. 

Veric would summon them, taunting her with their existence and torturing them in order to cause her pain. She was the greatest failure of a celestial age in history. She let her spirits, her friends be hurt because of her. 

She curled up, shivering in the cold despite the burning of her blood. Covering her face with her hand Lucy let out a quiet sob. 

Her soul was burning. 

She was going to die. 

No. She wanted to die. She could not live like this any longer. 

Perhaps with her death, her spirits might be set free. 

She heard, rather than saw the door to her cell opened. Too tired to flinch at the creak, Lucy let her hand fall to the ground, no point covering her tears. They had seen them before, basked in their very existence. 

The figure emerged, a blazing light with them. The whole room felt hotter with its very presence. Her eyes glazed but lucid squinted to bring the intruder into focus. Part of her was relieved that it was Veric. When he hurt her it was always professional, focused to a point. The others...it was intimate. As long as he did not hurt her spirits, Veric could do whatever he wished to her. She was done fighting now. 

“Good, you’re awake.” His eyes washed over her naked body, Lucy was too exhausted to even cringe at the crudeness of it all. 

Lucy did not reply, he would tell her what he wanted her to know, no point wasting energy. She simply stared up at him, eyes half dead and telling stories of pain and sadness that he would pay no attention to. 

“Do you know what this is?” He gestured to the burning flame that made Lucy’s eyes water. 

He looked at it lovingly, though was careful not to go too close, the heat intense enough to make the occupants in the room sweat. His eyes flickered down to Lucy, smiling with the excitement of a scholar about to teach a pupil her leant down to speak to her, “That is the fire from a dying star. Flames hot enough to forge celestial keys and create a gate between our world and the spirit world.” 

Lucy’s breath caught in her throat. Staring at the white hot flame atop the brazier with new found curiosity. Why he was telling her she did not know, a sense of dread creeping into her gut. She watched as Veric stood. She noticed his hands were wearing protective gloves, he smirked down at her, “Dragon hyde my dear. Thick enough to withstand even these flames.”

His hands flickered to his belt and Lucy felt as if he had kicked her in the gut. Her keys. He was holding her keys. “One more important function of the flame from a dying star, it is hot enough to forge keys, therefore it is also hot enough to destroy them.”

“No! Please don’t.” Lucy felt adrenaline hit her veins as the terror entered her heart. She pulled herself up, pushing against the bars to grab a hold of his robes. Her fist clenching tight so he could not move towards the flame she looked up to him, eyes desperate, begging him not to destroy the keys. “Please, I’ll do anything, don't do this.” 

Veric kicked her hand away, paying no attention to the hurt whimper of the girl. “No ones ever done it so I’m not sure what the side effects will be for the spirits, let's see shall we?” His tone was full of condescension and he moved to throw the keys into the flames. “Remember Lucy Hearfilia, their destruction is on your head.” 

Lucy screamed. 

She screamed like she was the one that was burning. Perhaps she was.   
He reached through the bard to grab her neck. Face snarling he dragged her to look at him, “I’ve been trying to avoid this but you forced my hand. If only you would have cooperated you stupid little girl, I wouldnt have had to destroy them.” 

Lucy stared at her keys in the hot fire.

Despair. 

All she could feel was despair. 

Something ignited in her body, she gasped as hammering in her head and her heart seemed to snap something within her. Veric dropped her down like she had burned him. He looked at her, victory in his eyes. 

A blinding flash of light erupted, from where Lucy could not tell, but when it left Lucy saw that the bars of her cell had melted away. Wasting no time Lucy lunged forward using her right hand to grab the brazier and force it over. 

Her hand burned, smouldering in agony. 

She collapsed on the floor, cradling her hand to her chest. It had turned black like ash or charcoal and stung sharp and hot. Looking down at her body she realised she was glowing. Hot and white like the flame she had touched. How she did not know, but she did know that it hurt. It made her muscles turn to soup and her bones throb. It felt too hot, too sharp. 

Everything hurt. 

She started to cry. Her lungs heaved as she curled into herself, unable to escape with her injuries all she could hope was that she had done enough. That her friends were not destroyed by the fires. 

A glow of familiar gold entered her vision, and Loke appeared. He looked at her in shock and worry. 

Relief. 

That was all Lucy could feel when Loke appeared. He was safe. Her dear spirits were not gone forever. It broke her heart knowing Loke would be forced against her, Verik must have summoned him, but it did not matter. He was safe. 

“Leo I command you to grab her and bring her back to her cell.” Verek’s voice growled out, his anger replacing the victory she had seen in his eyes now hidden. 

She bowed her head, ready for Loke to take her back to her cell. She would not fight him, could not fight him. She prayed her death would come swiftly, if she died, then they will surely not destroy the keys. 

Loke growled, deep and furious. A savagery entered his normally teasing features, the glow from her body casting shadows to make his eyes glint in his ferocity. She deserved it, after all she had put her spirits through she deserved his wrath. To her surprise he did not move to follow orders, instead lunging at Veric, punching him square in the jaw. Veric did not have time to move from the attack, his mouth opening in surprise only to be ripped off by the power behind Loke’s punch. 

Veric’s blood splattered on the ground mixing with her own that stained the dirty cell. 

She felt Loke’s hands on her, and warm smooth cloth. Looking up from the ground she saw Loke hovering over her, worry in his eyes. He looked heartbroken. He had taken off his jacket as was trying to dress her in it. Ignoring the offered garment Lucy lunged forward, wrapping her arms around his torso, desperate to prove to herself that he really was there, that he really was ok. 

“I’m so sorry. So sorry. I’m sorry.” She cried, desperately into his shoulder, terrified he might disappear. She had missed him so much. 

The sound of running and a call to arms reached her ears. She couldn't move, her limbs felt as though they were filled with liquid, pooling at her extremities and weighing her down. She felt Loke’s arms reach under her, cradling her to his chest and carrying her out of her cell. 

Everything felt like a haze, her eyes couldn't focus on anything even if her mind had wanted them to. It was like a fog hand entered her mind, dulling anything before it hit her. 

She knew they were after her, she knew Loke was scared. It was different than before, it was like she could feel Loke, touch his soul with her own. Her magic, she had no control over it as it wove around them as Loke carried her away. 

She felt him fall. Something his terror meeting her soul, her magic reacted on instinct, lashing out to those that tried to hurt him. No one could hurt him, not while breathe still stung her lungs, and blood dripped from her veins, she would protect him. She would protect all of them. 

She could sense her keys nearby, singing out to her, soothing her soul as it shook with an intensity Lucy could not comprehend. 

Through the fog, Lucy hear Loke’s voice, “Not much longer Luce. Hold on for me ok?” the shaky tone only enforced the trembling of his own soul and the fear that she sensed coming off of him in waves. 

Dread, that was what she felt when her magic entwined with his, and so once more the magic acted on instinct, sizzling in the air and burning out of her pores it lashed out. She felt their pursuers' magic disappear as Loke ran onward. 

They were probably dead. 

The thought entered Lucy’s head as her vision blackened. Surprisingly the thought comforted her as she fell into the darkness of her dreams. 

She would protect her spirits, that was her purpose. 

\---

Lucy awoke to black. 

She didn’t know where she was, but she knew the darkness felt more comforting than her previous place of residence. 

She could feel Loke, he was still somewhere near. Shifting slightly, she noted the small cramped place she had found herself in. A clunking and grinding sound as she moved one again to her left made her pause. Her left hand reached out in the darkness, and touched what she could not see. 

Bones. 

She felt the smooth bone under her fingers. Her breath caught in her throat as her mind processed the reality her resting place was a stranger's grave. Her chest coiled with unease. 

Another more sane person might have screamed. But Lucy was not certain that after all this time she was entirely sane anymore. 

She heard someone on the outside of the coffin fumble with the lid. The top creaked open, revealing a grimy looking Loke staring down at her; not even the shadows of the night could hide his troubled expression. 

He moved slowly, gently lifting her out of the grave, he maneuvered her so he could touch his forehead to hers, “I’m so sorry Lucy.” His voice shook and his arms quivered with the intensity of the night catching up to him. He stumbled back, making sure to hold her as gently as he could before leaning his back to the mausoleum wall and sliding down so she sat on his lap. The pair were traumatised, holding each other as if trying to make certain that this was really happening, that they had escaped and were, for the most part, safe. 

Loke looked down at Lucy and pulled his jacket around her more firmly. Sniffing as he really took his keyholder’s appearance it occurred to the blonde just how vulnerable she probably looked, naked except for a jacket, covered in grime and bruises. SHe glanced down to her blackened hand and flinched, she couldn't move it. 

“Does it hurt?” Loke whispered, his own hand reaching to grasp her elbow where the black met the unmarred flash. 

Lucy shook her head silently, the burning had ebbed away a while ago, though she was not certain that that was a good thing. Loke’s hand moved down to touch the burn gently, they watched in sick fascination as the hand crumbled away, turning to ash in his fingers. 

Lucy stared blankly down at her stump elbow that once connected to her hand. Her hand was gone. It was like the fact didn't quite connect within her mind. There she could see it, her hand was gone, burnt away, but she just couldn't understand it. It had been there only a few hours ago. 

That was the hand she had used to first summon Aquarius. 

That was the hand that she had given when Natsu had reached out to invite her to the guild with. 

That was the hand her Fairy Tail guild mark was on. Her connection to Fairy Tail severed and burnt away. 

It was her hand. 

Now it was gone. 

It was like an out of body experience watching the hand crumble away. She stared down at her arm like it belonged to someone else. She could almost feel the ghost of her hand in Loke’s warm fingers, instead of the blackened ash that fell from his hand as it shook. 

Loke let out a choked whimper as the remnants of her hand scattered to the floor around them. His eyes were wide as he stared in horror at her lost hand. 

A shimmer of gold behind appeared in the reflection of Loke’s eyes, Lucy turned to see Virgo appear. 

The maiden spirit froze as she took the dishevelled appearances of her mistress and her brother. “Princess are you…” The pink haired spirit trailed off, uncertain as to where to begin. The situation was not what any of the spirits had expected ever being it. 

Upon seeing Virgo, Lucy’s heart stuttered in relief. They were ok. 

Lucy lifted her arms up like a small child wanting the affection of a parent. Virgo moved forward uncertain, but through her bond with Lucy she could feel the intense emotions of the blonde. Fear, relief, grief, but most of all love. Her master looked so fragile and breakable, but Virgo was pulled into a hug, fierce, strong and protective. 

Lucy cried into Virgo’s shoulder, enjoying the way her soul felt lighter in the presence of two of her spirits. 

Virgo, while certainly enjoying the hug, was also made very aware of Lucy’s nakedness. Three thoughts occurred to Virgo at the same time;

First, fury at their captors for robbing her mistress of her dignity.

Second, was that Lucy should not be naked, particularly in the presence of a man (particularly one as perverted as her brother).

Third; she did not have the heart to tear Loke and Lucy from one another, particularly seeing the intense sadness that had entered her brother’s eyes, and the way her bond with her keyholder told her Lucy was terrified of being alone again. 

Pulling out of the hug, Virgo did her best to smile at her key holder, though in the circumstances it was a difficult task. “I will be back momentarily princess, you are in need of clothes.” VIrgo gave a stern look to Loke, as if to warn him off of any inappropriate behaviour before disappearing into the spirit world. 

Lucy turned back to Loke, leaning into him exhausted. They may have escaped, but they had so much still to do. Closing her eyes in an attempt to ward off her worries, Lucy took a moment to try and process everything that had happened. A chill bloomed from her chest, but her body couldn't even shiver to warm her up. 

Something was still very wrong.

\----

Laxus Dreyer made his way into Otaru village. He had just finished a job and was feeling pretty pleased about himself despite his sore muscles. 

THe wind howled and Laxus drew his coat closer around, bowing his head to hide his face into the warm fur. Next time, he was going to take a job near the beach, no more frozen wastelands and blizzards. Looking at the sky Laxus noted that another snow storm would likely come in the night. Scowling to himself he hoped the weather would not grow too bad that the train could still come in the morning, he was ready to head home. 

Wandering through the village, Laxus made his way towards the inn. Normally he was quite happy to camp whilst out on the road, but the crisp air and the pending snow clouds demanded he seek shelter for the night. 

Laxus was not naturally friendly, so as he walked through the village people seemed to stare and move out of his path quickly which suited the dragon slayer just fine. People left him alone and he left them alone, no need to spend his time yapping like an old women at a tea house. 

Today however, instead of ignoring the entire world a familiar flash of orange made the unsociable man stop in his tracks. Frowning to himself, Laxus walked around the corner that the flash had come from, realising he now stood in front of a fruit stand. 

There, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, stood Loke of Fairy Tail. Loke seemed to be chatting happily with the stall owner as he made his purchases. Laxus took a moment to look around for the blonde that should be with him but she was no where in sight. 

Well she can't be far, Laxus surmised. Loke may be a ‘powerful spirit’ or whatever, but he still needed to be summoned right? 

“Oi, Loke where the hell have you been? The whole guilds have been going crazy worrying about you and blondie.” Laxus called, startling the celestial spirit. 

“None of your business Laxus.” Loke drawled coldly, already moving down the path towards the edge of town. 

Laxus moved to intercept the celestial spirit, drawing up to his full height to try and cow the other man to at least listening to tim. “You're Fairy Tail wizards that makes it my business.” 

Loke’s body stiffened, his face twitched slightly, eyes narrowing at Luxus’s words, “Not anymore.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Laxus fought hard against his rising temper. What the hell was Loke playing at? Taking a closer look at the orange haired man, Laxus realised he looked ill. Clammy skin, dark circles under his eyes and a ghostly pallor that made him look ready to fall over in a gentle gust of wind, hell, the man could blend in with the snow around them if he wanted. He looked like he had before Lucy had forced him back into the spirit world. In short he looked like hell. 

Loke stopped, he leveled a glare at Laxus and sighed as he rubbed his hand over his face. “Just go home Laxus, I’m not in the mood to deal with you.” 

That, Laxus could agree with. The dragon slayer was not one to be overly protective or anything but he could tell the man in front of him was in need of a long rest. What the fuck was Lucy doing allowing Loke to do this to himself? Hadn't she always talked about how much she loved her spirits, because looking at the way Loke’s shoulders curled forward and his pale complexion he felt like giving her a piece of his mind. Loke was a member of Fairy Tail, and members of Fairy Tail don't treat their friends like...well whatever Loke had been treated like. 

Or...she was beat up too. 

Laxus had learnt a lot in the past few years, and he had learned that jumping to conclusions was not a good idea. Maybe Loke and Lucy had just gotten out of a bad situation. Grinding his teeth Laxus knew he’d actually have to see Lucy to confirm that or not. “I’m not going home without you and the cheerleader. C’mon, I have a ticket back to Magnolia tomorrow, I’ll buy Lucy’s and we can get home together.” 

“Not happening asshole.” Loke pushed his glasses up and put his hands in his pockets as he began to walk away. 

Laxus grabbed Loke’s shoulder, making the orange haired man turn around, a dirty look on his face. He pulled out of the dragon slayers grip, his hands closing into fists. 

“Back off Laxus.” Loke growled, eyes glinting dangerously in the twilight. There was a madness that hadn't been there before. A madness and a desperation that seemed to turn the flirtatious Loke that Laxus knew into a dangerous and calculated individual. 

Now Laxus was getting fed up. He was trying to help dammit! “What the hell are you so pissy about man?” 

Loke’s face went blank however his posture shifted. He looked ready for a fight. “Go home Laxus.” The lion spirit ordered, his tone leaving no room for discussion as he turned on his heel and began to walk away. 

Laxus, not one to take orders, particularly from Loke, began to follow. 

The dragon slayer grimaced. Why of all the members of Fairy Tail, did he have to be the one to find the celestial mage? He had not had much interaction with her between his actions during the Thunder Palace, and returning from Tenrou, he had barely spent any time with her. Sure, she was a Fairy Tail wizard, therefore her battles were his and her losses were his losses, he remembered the Grand Magic Games well, but that didn't mean he was close to her or anything. He probably had as much a chance to convince her to come home as a random stranger off the street. Judging by Loke’s attitude, a random stranger may even have a better shot. 

He hadn't been close to the celestial spirit either, he had always seen Loke as weak, that Loke had spent his time womanising to make him feel like more of a man. 

Laxus scowled, it appeared his lack of interest in the other guild members was biting him in the ass once again. 

Staring at the back of Loke’s head as he followed the spirit Laxus knew none of that mattered. They were members of Fairy Tail, members that had been missed dearly by the other sentimental schmucks and though he’d never admit it outloud, he cared about the losers. He even cared about the pissy spirit and his key holder, now if he could just figure out where she was so he could drag them home. 

“Stop following me.” 

“Not happening. I’m not going back to Fairy Tail without Lucy, you’ll have to lead me back to her sometime.”

“Don’t make me fight you Dreyer.” 

“You think you could win leo the lion?” Laxus stressed Loke’s title mockingly. If words did not work, then maybe punching some sense into the spirit would work. 

Loke stretched his neck to the side, glaring at his old comrade. “You might just be surprised.” 

Loke lunged first, his fists glowing golden, his speed shocking Laxus. It appeared the lion spirit had gotten better since he’d last seen him. The fist made contact with his jaw and sent him tumbling backwards. Ok, it appeared Loke had gotten a lot better. 

Fairy Tail might be a place where fights often took place, but the fist Loke just threw was not one of a friend. Laxus’s eyes widened at the celestial spirit in shock, his stomach churning, unsettled by the brutality in the other man's eyes. 

“What the fuck is your problem?” 

Loke’s posture stiffened, his face set in a vicious glower. “You lost the right to know anything about me the day you all fucked off and left Lucy alone! If you lot had been there maybe-” The orange haired man cut himself off with a pained growl. Laxus saw, despite the fury in his eyes, the other man's eyes were also watery with despair. Loke shook his head, in an attempt to clear the tears from his eyes, and leveled a glare at Laxus. “Stay the fuck away. All of you. I’m done.” The spirit vanished in a flash of light before Laxus could reply. 

Laxus stood staring at the spot Loke had disappeared from. What the fuck had that been? He had never seen someone from the guild so terribly angry at another member. That level of fury had been reserved for enemies, for people that put the guild in harm's way. Is that what Loke saw when he had looked at Laxus? 

Laxus made his way back into town, his once calm demeanour souring to a troubled one. What was he going to tell the others? Fuck he was not cut out for feelings. 

As the snow began falling Laxus mood soured further and an even more annoying thought occurred to him. He was going to have to use his lacrima and call the others. Laxus’s hand moved to trace his bruising jaw from where Loke had punched him. What the hell would he tell the others?

Fuck! Why did he have to be the one to find them? 

\---

Loke appeared in the cave that they had made their current camp in. Lucy sat with Virgo and Ares chatting happily with the two other spirits. He felt soothed by her presence. 

“Loke you’re back!” Lucy grinned happily upon seeing him, the two other spirits moved over to let him into their circle around the fire. 

Loke stared at Lucy noticing her change in appearance, “Pink now?” 

Lucy nodded, a finger twirling a lock of her now pink hair. 

Virgo looked especially pleased, “We look like sisters now!” A spark of excitement in her eye, “The pink haired femme fatales, as deadly as we are gorgous. Assassins of the night.” Virgo began to karate chop the air and make poses. 

Loke shook his head at her exuberance but stopped himself from sighing at the lunacy of it all, afterall it kept Lucy’s mind off of things. They each had a role, and Virgo was good at keeping Lucy’s spirits high. 

Ares looked less sure of the maiden’s assessment. “Virgo I don’t think I’m cut out to be an assassin.” 

Lucy laughed softly and patted Ares on the shoulder. “Don’t worry neither am I.” 

Loke pulled out the bag of fruits he had procured, pleased to see Lucy’s eyes light up when spying the strawberries. “Well, it looks good. Cancer did a good job as always.” 

The four sat talking for a while. Discussing different plans and possibilities for their next move. They needed to move on soon, Heaven’s Protectorate were looming, their forces in the area growing. Loke had been run ragged the past few nights as he spied on the enemy camps. They had yet to break through to the city, but they had resources and time, something Lucy did not have. He hoped they would not succeed, the information had been invaluable, finally they had a chance, a path to follow and a light to guide. 

Part of him had wished Lucy had agreed to burn the library but she was right, the library was the people’s legacy, it was not for them to decide what happened to it. 

“You should go back to the spirit world Loke, Virgo will stay with me tonight and Ares is going to stay a little longer too.” 

Lucy’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Her eyes were worried as she looked at him, and her eyebrow curved into a small frown. 

Loke shook his head, “No, I should go out and keep watch on the enemy.” He moved to stand but was stopped by Ares hand catching his jacket and holding him back. 

“You need to rest Loke. Go back and rest.” Lucy looked at him, pleading for him to listen. 

He couldn't go back. He couldn't fail her again. He needed to be here, with her. He couldn't go back to the safety of the spirit world, not when Lucy was trapped in the dangers of the human world. Opening his mouth to argue, he was stopped when Virgo put up a hand to silence him. 

“You’re not the only one that wants to protect Lucy. We all do. Let us help you.” Her jaw set strong and determined as she stared her brother down. 

Lucy’s hand touched his, squeezing slightly to comfort him, “I need help and I have you guys for that. Now you need help, let us help you. There's no shame in letting someone else help you.” 

Ares took his other hand in both of hers, smiling up at him, “We might not be as strong or as good at staying in the human world but we can help you, so you’re not on your own.” 

Loke looked down, eyes misting over with tears he did not want to shed. He was exhausted, and emotionally wrought. He trusted the other spirits, but he didn't want to let go. He didn't want to leave anyone behind.   
Lucy sighed, “Think about it like this, you’re no use to anyone when you can't think straight. Go to the celestial spirit world, rest and return healthy and ready for a fight.” The fact that a fight was inevitable was left unsaid. 

It was logical. Grinding his teeth Loke nodded slowly. A rest sounded good, if only for the night. 

Virgo slapped him on the back and waved goodbye. “Goodie, we’re having a girls night and you would have ruined it, how is there supposed to be a good punishment if an idiot pervert is watching.” 

Loke rolled his eyes but gave Virgo a smile as he disappeared back into the spirit world for a well deserved rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah that was a bit of a long one. Laxus is fun to write, he's all awkward but he cares, I can relate to that I think.   
> Thanks so much for reading, not sure when the next chapter will be done but I'll try and get it done soon. 
> 
> Take care and I hope you are going well :)


	10. A sadness that cuts to the core

On the edge of a forest, not far from the main road, a group of four wizards and two exceeds had made camp. The calm of the night was interrupted by the chiming of a bell, and the wizards had gathered around to entertain the call from an unexpected friend. 

“So Loke’s in Otaru village?” Ezra exclaimed, four heads bent over her communication lacrima, huddled together each wanting to ask questions. 

“That means Lucy is there too. Did you see her?” Gray leaned back and sighed in relief. He looked up at the night sky and grinned, he spied Regulus and traced his friend's constellation with his eyes. 

On the other side of the lacrima connection Laxus seemed to sugh, “No, just Loke but he is her spirit so she can’t be far off. She’s not staying at the inn but it's packed with other travellers so she may not have had the chance to get a room. But...” Laxus trailed off sounding worried. 

Gray moved his head back into the mix, it was odd to hear Laxus so uncertain. He looked over to see Ezra’s brow tighten, Natsu’s excitement dim slightly, and Wendy began chewing on her lower lip nervously. 

“What is it?” Ezra demanded, though her companions could hear the underlying stress, the situation was unsettling to say the least. 

Laxus seemed to inhale deeply, “Did any of you do something that would have upset Lucy or Loke?”

“Not that I can think of, why?” Gray wracked his memory for the last time he had seen Lucy. It had all been so fast, Tartaros and the destruction of the guild hall, and standing amongst the ruins Makarov had informed them of his decision. Lucy had looked upset, even before Makarov had said anything but they were all upset. Wendy in particular had been inconsolable when she lost Grandeeny for a second time. Natsu had fucked off to god knows where though he had also just lost Igneel, and Ezra had quietly pulled him aside and confided in him her plan to find Jellal. 

He couldn't remember a fight, or any reason why Loke or Lucy would be upset with them apart from the fact they had not kept in contact. He knew that had been a pretty shitty thing to do, and he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that settled in his stomach when he thought about it. One year and he never really thought about her. 

Sure she was a newer member of the guild, technically she had only spent about a year with them, but she had done so much with them. They had faced enemies and had each other's backs no matter what, and yet he hadn't remembered. Looking at his companions faces he knew they felt the same guilt at not remembering. 

“It's just…” Laxus hesitated, reluctant to inform them of Loke’s hostility. “Loke said he wanted to be left alone. He doesn't want to come back to Fairy Tail.” 

For the first time in a long time, Gray Fullbuster felt cold. It was as if someone had taken an icy cold bucket and splashed it over his head. How could Loke have said that? They were friends, hell, Loke was basically his brother and Laxus said that he didnt want anything to do with them? It had to be a sick joke. Or Laxus had misheard. Loke was a Fairy Tail member, as was Lucy, they needed to come home where they belonged. Pushing down his horror, Gray did his best to put forward a confident front, particularly trying to set Wendy at ease who had begun to cry quietly next to him. He reached out and pulled the girl into a hug, “Don't be ridiculous, Fairy Tail is his home. He was probably just joking Laxus-”

Laxus growled annoyed at being contradicted, “He wasn't joking. He was angry, furious even.”

Natsu crossed his arms looking thoroughly put out. “Well that stupid what has he got to be angry at us for?” 

“That's why I was asking you, idiot.” It seemed Laxus was reaching the end of his tether, and dealing with the emotions of the others had started to get to him. 

“Don't call me an idiot!” Natsu growled, his fists flaming and ready for a fight despite Laxus not actually being there. 

“Enough!” Ezra ordered, no room for argument in her tone. “You need to track down Lucy and find out what is going on with her. There has to be more that we do not know.” 

She was right, Gray felt reassured by the determined look in Ezra’s eyes. As long as he had the others by his side, they could do anything, even convince Loke and Lucy to come home. 

Laxus grunted his acceptance of his role, it was not clear whether he was pleased with the order or whether he just wanted to end the conversation as quickly as possible. “Fine, it's not like I can do much else with the train tracks frozen over.” Laxus sighed, inwardly worrying about having to deal with more feelings. “You know, you lot would be better at this than me.” 

“We can get there in three days if we push ourselves, don't let them move on ok Laxus?” Ezra pulled out a map of Fiore, already planning their path ahead. Gray craned his head to look over her shoulder, watching as she picked different tracks and shortcuts that would get there in her estimated time schedule. Sometimes Gray forgot that as an S class mage Ezra knew the geography of Fiore better than almost anyone. It was good, the sooner they could make it to Otaru village the sooner they could clear everything up and make things right. 

“No worries. Just get here. Blondie is your friend after all.” Laxus sounded tired. If memory served correctly the lightning dragon slayer had headed off for an S class job, the Raijinshu had wanted to join him but Laxus had insisted he go alone. Grya had a feeling the dragon slayer was regretting his decision seeing as he now was the only member of Fairy Tail to have any kind of contact with their missing members, he likely had a lot of work ahead of him, Loke was a slippery guy when he wanted to be, Gray, mentally wished Laxus luck. “I have to go, the others will be wanting to know.” 

Without waiting for a reply, the lacrima cut off, leaving an anxious silence in its wake. 

Gray pulled Wendy up, she was a powerful mage in her own right and sometimes that made them forget she was still just a kid. “Gray, Lucy is coming back right?” The small blue haired girl asked as he pulled a blanket over her. Her voice was soft and fragile, and her small hand clutched his like a lifeline to hope. 

“Of course she is. You know Laxus, he has no people skills, probably just surprised Loke is all.” Gray looked at the sky again, the Regulus star shining brightly, it was comforting seeing the star shining brightly, watching over them. He looked back down at Wendy and smiled, “Get some sleep, we have a long way to go over the next few days.” 

Gray moved over to his own sleeping mat, looking over at his other two human companions, Ezra still studying the map, frowning every now and then as if frustrated that her imagined path wasn't as clear on paper. Natsu on the other hand, lay on his back, arms under his head as he stared at Loke’s constellation, a shadow passed over his face. “You dont think Lucy really feels like she doesn't want to come back right?” It was quiet, but Gray could hear the dragon slayer’s voice shake and he knew Natsu would be harder to convince than Wendy. 

Gray dragged his mat over next to Natsu’s, an action he never thought he would willingly do, and lay down next to him and joined his star gazing. He took a moment to think before answering, despite his hope for things to go back to normal he couldn't shake the foreboding feeling he had ever since Fairy Tail got back together. No, not since Fairy Tail got back together, it had been since he remembered Lucy, which had happened almst three weeks before Natsu’s stupid flaming sigil on the royal palace. “I think no matter what Lucy and Loke say we owe it to them to make sure they are ok.”

“But they’re Fairy Tail members, they can't just abandon their friends!” Natsu growled, sending Gray a dark glare. 

His words rang true, and Gray felt something in his chest wince at the reminder. Fairy Tail doesn't just abandon their friends, but hadn't they already done that? Hadn't they abandoned Lucy and Loke first? He closed his eyes against the stars, they were watching, perhaps they were also judging, perhaps they had found them wanting. Regulus suddenly seemed to burn bright with accusations instead of peace.“I don't know what to tell you Natsu, I don't want them gone anymore than you. But…” 

“But?” Natsu spat out, turning his back on Gray. 

“But I want them to be happy.” 

Natsu turned back around slowly, Gray’s words seeming to touch something within the fiery dragon slayer. 

“They were happy in Fairy Tail.” Natsu’s voice was quiet, almost pleading. He didn't want his friends to leave.

There was nothing Gray could reply that would refute it. Gray too believed Natsu’s words with every fibre of his being, they were happy in Fairy Tail. Every part of him screamed that they were happy and safe with the guild, that they were family. When they found Lucy and Loke, Gray doubted he would have the strength to let them go if that was truly what they wished but that was something to worry about when they actually found them. Three days would be all it would take to get there, to see them, safe and sounds in one piece again. They could figure out what to do after they saw them again. 

Gray rolled over on his side, “It’ll be ok Natsu, you’ve got my back, I’ve got yours, we’ll figure it all out when we get there.” 

Natsu hummed uncertainty behind him, but seemed to let it go. 

“Goodnight flamebrain.” 

“Goodnight popsicle.”

\---

Lucy was trapped. Hands pulled at her and grabbed at her, touching her, hurting her. She was covered in grime and blood once more. The shackles on her writes stung and dug into her skin and she could hear their laughs mocking her in the dark. 

“Sister, it's time to wake up!” A light shaking on her shoulder woke the celestial mage out of the memory. Having her spirit there upon waking was the most comforting thing Lucy could remember. If she didnt have her spirits, she was certain she would have gone mad by now, or perhaps simply died. Shuddering slightly at her dark thoughts Lucy gave a small smile to the maiden spirit, “Good morning Virgo.” 

Virgo smiled and nodded, however a small crease in her eyebrows indicated she could tell Lucy had not slept well. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

Lucy bowed her head so that her hair would hide her face. Part of her smiled when she remembered that it was now pink. Virgo had begged her to change it to pink ever since she had taken to disguising herself by dying her hair. She knew it wasn't much but every little part counted, and the sheer excitement it seemed to have brought Virgo made it worth it. The madined spirit had even made her and Ares swear bonds of sisterhood over the campfire the night before, then had ruined the moment by insisting they take their clothes off and bathe in the blood of a virgin to complete the pact which had freaked poor Ares out but in the moments before, with them swearing sisterhood it had been rather sweet. Lucy really was lucky to have them as her spirits. 

“Its ok Virgo, just nightmares.”

Virgo frowned but seemed to decide not to push any further, “Just remember we are here ok?”  
Lucy nodded. As long as her spirits were there with her, she felt like she could live. Like she actually deserved to try and be happy, or at least she could make them happy, at that was what mattered.

Virgo moved over to the campfire, she pulled a battered looking teapot from the flames and set in on the ground to cool.

“Your medicine is almost ready.” 

Lucy grimaced slightly before sitting up straight, she knew how important it was for her to take it, no matter how unappetizing the thought was. It was the same every morning, though Loke not being here did feel slightly odd, Virgo was being her usual nonchalant self. 

Lucy stretched slightly, cracking her neck from sleeping on the ground all night. Lucy craned her neck to look to the entrance of the cave, “You put a boulder there?”

“Yes, safer for us and less wind and snow, can't have you getting sick princess.” Virgo nodded as if it was the most logical thing to do, and grinned at her efforts. She held out a cup of the medicine, which Lucy accepted. The celestial spirit mage stared at the cup a moment, closing her eyes she steeled herself, threw her head back and downed the contents as quickly as she dared. 

The liquid entered her system making Lucy wince in pain, the hot drink had an icy affect in her insides and it felt like she had spent the night out in the snow storm, her veins tingling with sharp pains that made her gasp in shuddering breaths. 

She felt rather than saw Virgo wrap her arms around her, trying to ease her shaking. Lucy buried her head into the crook of Virgo’s neck, tears silently streaming down her face. 

“It's getting worse.” Virgo whispered, taking the empty cup from Lucy’s shaking hands. 

“I know.”

“Don't worry, we’ll figure this out.” Virgo pumped her left fist and brought her right up to salute Lucy, face smiling but eyes hard with determination. 

Lucy returned the smile weakly, “With you all with me I have no doubts.” 

Virgo nodded, her eyes however held worry as she helped Lucy change into a clean set of clothes. 

“We should really get clean bandages for your hand princess.” Virgo said as she helped Lucy re-wrap the metal hand. 

“I suppose so, I just don't like wasting perfectly good bandages on it.” Lucy watched the metal disappear under the linen cloth. 

“We could get gloves instead.” 

Lucy nodded but was hesitant, “I guess we do have extra jewels since we did that job with Hibiki, no harm in one extra purchase.” 

Until that job jewles had been scarce for them, even finding enough money to scrape together enough for a train ticket had been difficult. The job reward was invaluable but Lcy had been careful with her purchases, they had no idea what might come up over the next few months, they couldn't afford to spend jewels on silly things like gloves. 

“We do need to hide your hand sister, people keep track of strangers with metal hands. It would be too easy for them to track us down like that, the gloves will do you good.” Virgo reminded her.

Lucy sighed and relented, she couldt argue with that logic. 

“I think the snow storm last night froze the train tracks so we might be here a few days longer. We can take the time to formulate a plan to get into Xoudiaek without being seen.” 

Lucy rubbed her face frustrated by the news but knew there was not much they could do, she couldn't control the heavens, nor the winds nor rain. They had books upon books from the ancient library that would tell them what they needed to know, now she just needed to study them and learn all she could for Seliene’s Delerium was waiting. 

\---

Gildarts Clive entered the city of Magnolia, heart almost as heavy as his pocket that carried terrible news. 

Where to go first? The guild hall? Or Cana? 

Maybe Cana was at the guild hall?

Gildarts sighed. How was he going to tell her? It was going to break her heart. It would break everyone’s hearts. 

He walked slowly, as if to his own execution, eyes downcast. There would be no celebration at his return, not this time. 

Cana’s first. If he remembered correctly, she lived at the Fairy Hills women’s dormitory. He may have a responsibility to deliver the terrible news to the guild, but his responsibility was first to his daughter. He would check there first, and then return to the guild hall. 

He paused next to a liquor store, debating whether he should go in and buy some for the coming conversation, he really did not want to be sober. Gildarts sighed and shook his head before continuing on. No matter how much he was dreading this conversation, Cana deserved to hear it from him sober, she deserved to have a father that had the guts to tell her and comfort her when he wasn't piss drunk. 

He paused outside the door to the dormitory, staring at the large doors, knowing that on the other side his daughter may be there laughing and happy and carefree, and he was about to ruin that. He entered, the large boarding house, looking around in an attempt to figure out which room Cana lived in. Was it on the right? Last time he had been here he had been walking Cana back from a night of drinking, and his memory was fuzzy. 

Taking a closer look he remembered the door had been green. Looking at the doors Gildarts felt rather stupid, all the doors were green. The powerful mage sighed, and resigned himself to knock at each door and wait to find Cana. 

It seemed the crush mage was in luck as the first door he knocked on opened to reveal none other than his daughter. “Gildarts you’re back?” 

“Yeah.” He replied, feeling awkward as she stared at him in shock. He took in her appearance, she looked healthy but a little tired, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail but it was longer. It had been a long time since he had last seen her, perhaps he should try and stick around more, he had missed her growing up, he didn't want to miss any more. Would that be too obvious? Cana was an independent and capable woman, would she accept him being around? Why was being a parent so hard? Was there a rule book or manual? And now he had to tell her bad news, he never wanted to make his daughter cry. 

Cana pushed her door open further and invited him into her room. Once in, Cana leaned on the doorframe looking at him appraisingly, “Good, people weren't certain whether you had gotten the message that Fairy Tail reunited.” 

Her words stopped Gildarts’ thoughts in their tracks. Fairy Tail...Reunited? Why the hell did they have to reunite? Natsu had never said anything about a break up when they saw each other last. “What do you mean reunited? Why would they have to reunite?” 

Cana’s head snaps up to meet his eyes, “So you didn't know?” 

“Know what?” Gildarts frowned, he was used to being out of the loop in Fairy Tail gossip but surely he would have missed something so big right?

Cana sighed, her hand ruffling through her hair distractedly, “Over a year ago Fairy Tail disbanded, we only got back together three months ago, you really hadn't heard?”

Gildarts shook his head, “News doesn't travel fast to the places I go. I can't believe I missed that.” 

That was massive. He had missed Fairy Tail being disbanded? He hadmt been there to help his friends deal with that? He hadn't helped Cana, was she alone for a year and he did nothing? Guild flooded Gildarts as he realised that his absences from Fairy Tail meant he missed protecting the people he cared for, he would have to stay closer now, or find a way to contact them faster. There had been talk of communication lacrima, perhaps he could get one of them. 

“Well it doesn't matter, we’re back together now...mostly anyway.” Cana shrugged, and gave Gildarts a half smile, he recognised that she did not want to talk about such sad things. 

“Mostly?” He asked, dread entering his heart as he knew where this may lead. 

“You remember Lucy?” 

Gildarts felt his chest tighten and his stomach sink. He bowed his head and nodded.

“She hasn't come back yet, Loke’s been spotted though, he’s the lion spirit, remember? A big flirt too. Laxus saw Loke in Otaru village so they’ll come home soon, even if Loke is acting weird.” There was a shine in her eyes as she spoke, she was looking forward to seeing her friend again. 

And Gildarts was going to take that hope away. 

He remembered Lucy Heartfilia, a celestial mage. He remembered not just because she was a beauty that he would normally happily flirt with, but also because she was Cana’s friend, the one that had supported her when he could not. He had to break Cana’s heart. 

“Cana she isn't coming home.”

He remembered the blonde, he remembered her keys, it was impressive to possess so many gold keys, he had not met many celestial mages, they were rare afterall, but she had been the most powerful one he had met, because she had a bond with them that he had never encountered before. Which was why he knew. She was never coming home. 

“Of course she is.What the hell is that meant to mean?” Cana yelled, her face turning red in anger as she yelled at him, arms crossed and eyes mean. 

“She was a celestial spirit mage right?” Gildarts’ hand moved to his pocket. 

“Yeah...what's that got to do with anything?” Cana bit out, glaring daggers at her father. 

“She had ten of the zodiac keys didn't she?” His hand reached in and his fingers curled around cool metal. 

“Gildarts what are you…” Cana’s eyes widened as he pulled out a familiar golden key. 

“I found this, a group of bandits attacked me at the border between Stella and Bosco. One of them dropped this.” He held the key out to his daughter, watching his daughter’s anger turn to despair, wilting before his eyes and shattering as she fell to the floor.

“No!” The brunette wailed, her hands covering her face as she cried, sobbing desperately. Gildarts moved to hold her, trying to give her what comfort he could. 

“Cana I-”

Cana’s head shot up, eyes glinting madly in the light, “But...but Loke was seen in Otaru village yesterday! She’s got to be there with him!” She pushed Gildarts away, moving to pace her bedroom in a frenzy. 

Gildarts moved to intercept her. Taking her gently and sitting her on her bed, trying to imbue a sense of calm in his distraught daughter. “Think about it Cana, you said it yourself he is acting weird. How would he react if he had a new key owner?” 

He had been thinking about it ever since he had found the key. The only way for Lucy to lose a key like Aquarius was if she had died trying to keep it. It was the only explanation. Therefore, all of Lucy’s keys now likely had new owners. Perhaps they had been split amongst her killers, or sold off by the murderer and now were scattered out through the land. It saddened him as he thought of their fates, Lucy had loved them and now they were gone. Fairy Tail had lost not just a celestial mage, but also her spirits that where in their own way members themselves. 

It seemed Cana had come to a similar grim conclusion as tears dripped down her face. “The only way Loke and Aquarius would have new key owners is if Lucy were dead! She can't be dead, I won't believe it!

Gildarts pulled her into a hug, trying to guard her from the pain she was feeling, however the pain came from inside, where he could not protect. “Cana I’m so sorry.” 

For the first time in his life, Gildarts felt the agony of being a parent. Of loving another person so much that their pain becomes your own, their loss becomes your loss, and it hurts. It was an agony that he welcomed and Cana clutched him, trying to find peace in what had suddenly become a dark and dangerous world. 

They would have to tell Fairy Tail. It would break all of their hearts. 

\------

Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney entered the rebuilt Fairy Tail guild house to find the atmosphere dark and heavy. Guilt and grief seemed to cling to the air and weigh down the inhabitants.  
Looking for a familiar face, Rogue moved over to Gajeel who appeared to be comforting a blue haired girl that he remembered had been at the games cheering Fairy Tail on. Not wanting to be insensitive to the crying girl, Rogue caught his fellow dragon slayer’s eyes and gestured to meet them outside. The iron dragonslayer looked reluctant, and scowled, before nodding his acceptance. He patted the blue haired girl on the head before following Rogue out. 

“Why the hell are you two idiots here, we’re not in the mood for a rematch or whatever.” Gajeel glared at them, his posture readying for a fight but the twin dragons could tell his heart was not in it. 

“No no no, you’ve got it wrong. We’re here to ask for Fairy Tail’s help.” Sting moved forward, his hands up in a placating manner, not wanting to piss Gildarts off any more than he seemed to be. 

“Our help?” Gajeel looked them up and down, brow furrowed in confusion. 

“Yes, one of our guild members has gone missing, we were hoping you guys could help us locate her.” Rogue pushed forward when Gajeel didn't immediately say no. Whatever sadness the guild was going through, perhaps a job would help take their minds off of it.

“Look, it's not that we’re unsympathetic but Fairy Tail is having a hard time right now, there are a lot of guilds out there, ask one of them.” Gajeel turned on his heel and began making his way back into the guild hall.

“Wait! We can't go to anyone else.” Sting grabbed Gajeel’s shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. The iron dragon slayer’s face darkened at Sting’s interruption. The blonde dragon slayer bowed, trying to ease tensions, “Please we need Fairy Tail.” 

‘Why?” Gajeel growled, shaking with annoyance at the Sabertooth mages’ persistence. 

“Our friend Yukino went missed. She’s a celestial spirit mage and we think only another celestial mage can find her. We need Lucy Heartfilia please.” The Sabertooth mages looked at Gajeel, desperation in their eyes. She had gone missing on a long quest, it had been specific for a celestial spirit mage, something about their magic leading a path somewhere. It meant the only person the twin dragon slayers could think of helping them follow Yukino was Lucy Heartfilia. 

Gajeel’s annoyance and aggression seemed to ebb out of him, his shoulders slumped in defeat. “You’re out of luck we can help you.” 

“What?” “Why?” Rogue and Sting asked in unison, now turning angry at the refusal. They needed Fairy Tail’s help, how could they refuse?

“Lucy Heartfilia is dead. That's why the guild is upset. We can't help you.” Gajeel stared at the ground, face crumpling in his own grief for a lost comrade. Looking at the twins' own faces fell to despair, Gajeel sighed, “I’m sorry. I hope your friend is ok.” 

“How did...when...I’m so sorry.” Sting stuttered, staring at Gajeel in shock. Being a guild mage was dangerous, sure, but it hadn't really clicked for him that sometimes people just didn't come home. 

Rogue in a similar state of shock stared at Gajeel and then looked to Sting. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Sting, or Frosch or anyone, no wonder the Fairy Tail guild seemed so terribly sad. 

“The funeral is in two days, if you want to stick around until then, I’ll come look for your friend with you. I’m no celestial mage but maybe I can help your friend and make up for not helping Lucy.” Gajeel nodded to Sting and Rogue, “If you’ll excuse me, I should be with my comrades right now.” 

They watched as the normally aggressive and cold iron dragon slayer moved to help his guild process such a tragic loss. 

Lucy Heartfilia was dead, they prayed to whatever god was listening that Yukino was alive and safe. 

\----

Natsu, Ezra, Gray and Wendy were on a train when they got the news. It was the evening after they had gotten such promising news from Laxus, they were rushing towards Otaru village, apparently for nothing. Wendy was passed out from motion sickness. Gray was silently crying in the corner, having retreated into himself and Ezra was trying to keep Natsu under control, but she was also inwardly breaking. 

Natsu was seething. 

He felt a boiling rage enter his veins and a turbulent and tempestuous fury enter his heart. The motion sickness seemed to have gone from his body, completely ignored in his fury and grief. 

Lucy was dead? 

She couldnt be dead! 

He wanted to scream. He wanted to punch someone.

He wanted to burn the world into ashes. The world that killed Lucy should be destroyed, it should die in a fire that spoke of his rage and his sadness. 

“Natsu calm down, you’ll wake Wendy.” Ezra grabbed his shoulder and pushed him to sit next to her. He looked over at the sleeping form of his fellow dragon slayer and felt a pull of protectiveness wash over him. He couldn't protect Lucy, so he’ll protect everyone else. No one else was going to die. He would protect Wendy, adn Ezra and Gray and Lisanna and the whole guild dammit! He pushed down his anger, trying to control himself, they agreed to not tell Wendy until she woke up. Let her have a few more hours of peace before greeting such a horrific reality. 

“I’m going to kill ‘em. I’ll hunt them down and destroy them. Whoever it was I’ll kill them all.” The train compartment heated up, the temperature rose to uncomfortable levels forcing Gray to snap out of his own mind and counteract Natsu’s uncontrolled heat. 

“We should go back for the funeral.” Ezra said, trying to keep Natsu calm. 

“No.” 

Natsu and Ezra turn to Gray, his eyes set in steel and his face hardened with determination. 

“Loke is still in Otaru village. He’s still a member of Fairy Tail and Lucy would want him safe. We go after his new key holder, perhaps they’re even the one to have killed...to have killed…” his face crumpled as he couldn't say the words out loud. 

“I’m with Gray, we go on to Otaru village and hunt the bastard that killed Lucy and burn them to ash.” Natsu growled, a new purpose entered his heart. Revenge. 

Ezra sighed, “We cannot.” 

“Why not?” Natsu bit back angrily. “Don't you want Lucy to get justice?” 

“I’m not disagreeing with you but we cannot take Wendy on a revenge quest.” Ezra replied, though she too wanted to hurt whoever it was that hurt Lucy. 

The trio fell into a silence. They did not want Wendy to twist into a vengeful angry person, she was just a kid.

“Laxus is still in the village, he can get her home to Fairy Tail and we can go save Loke.” Gray spoke, he knew this was the path he wanted to take. Revenge may be frowned upon but it was like Natsu said, it was giving Lucy justice. And they couldn't leave Loke behind. 

Suddenly Loke’s anger made sense. Gray could only imagine Loke’s feelings if Lucy were dead. He’d be heartbroken. Gods, what if Loke’s new keyholder was her murderer? It would be torture for the lion spirit. 

They would find Loke and bring him home, whether he wanted to or not. 

Natsu smiled grimly. Yes, they would avenge Lucy. They may never be able to make things right with her, but they could bring her peace. 

They were on the hunt for the celestial mage in Otaru village, way the gods have mercy on their soul because Natsu certainly would not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the plot thickens.  
> Damn I really need to pay close attention to my notes, people are going all over the place, perhaps I was too ambitious with my story plan but I'm invested now so wish me luck.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading. I hope you are enjoying it, let me know what you think!
> 
> Stay safe and I hope you're doing well.


	11. Plans and paths

“Mystogan where are we going?” Meredy asked. She was tired and surprised to see the Jellal look alike moving about so freely considering all of his injuries. He had woken her as he made noise as he shuffled about the camp preparing to leave, she had moved to wake the others to alert them to Mystogan’s movements and judging by his expression he was not happy about the attention. 

“I’m going away from here. You lot are leaving me alone.” He pulled his arm through the coat arm, grimacing at the strain on his ribs. Mystogan stubbornly turned on his heel and began walking away from the Crime Sorciere guild. 

Jellal moved first, holding his arms out to bar his counterparts' departure. “Hold on, we can't just let you go off by yourself. We spent days healing you and all you could talk about in your fevered state was Fairy Tail and Lucy. If they’re in trouble we intend to help.

Mystogan’s shoulders sagged as he sighed. He looked at the ground, a haunted expression on his face, “Look, I appreciate your help in healing me, but you probably don't want to be around when the real shitstorm arrives.” 

“We’re not leaving Mystogan, if you’re headed for Fairy Tail and bringing trouble we will be there to help them out of it, they’re our friends too.” Meredy implored softly, hoping he would see reason. 

Mystogan’s eyes narrowed, his jaw clenched, Erik attempted once more to listen to the thoughts of this mysterious Mystogan but once again he heard only a screaming war within the man’s head, far too loud to be understood.

The only things he had been able to make out from Mystogan’s thoughts was the words Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia and Selene, whatever else went on in the off worlder’s head was far too loud and maddening for him to concentrate on. Erik marvelled at the other man’s ability to form coherent sentences with such a malady within his own mind. He hand informed the other members of Crime Sorciere of what he had heard but all had come up blank when the name Selene. 

Mystogan glared at each of them, it would have been intimidating if not for the fact that they knew the man was injured and had no weapons that he could use. They couldn't just let him leave, not only was he their only lead on the mysterious danger against Fairy Tail, but he was also completely defenseless. 

Mystogan seemed all too aware of his lack of options as well as he made no further comment as the group walked in silence back towards Leiden. 

He stopped in front of the train station picking up a timetable and map of Fiore. He stared at the map, the former criminal’s watched awkwardly as their new companion sat on the ground unfolding the map and running his fingers down the printed lines and curves displayed. 

“What are you doing?” Sawyer stared over Mystogan’s shoulder trying to figure out what the strange man was doing. 

“I'm scrying, should help me locate celestial magic.” Mystogan’s eyes were closed and his brow furrowed in concentration. 

It was odd, didn't Mystogan have no magic? How could he scy with only a useless piece of paper? Erik began doubting whether the man in front of him was actually sane at all, his mind was a complete mess after all, perhaps he had really jumped off the deep end and was drowning in the screams within his mind. 

“To find Lucy.” Midnight however did not question the man, only sat down in front of Mystogan, looking over the map too, watching as it lit up slightly, indicating the magic’s locations. 

“Her and any others that might catch their attention.” Mystogan grunted, a grim smile flitted across his features as he noted the locations. 

Sai Forest.

Circus the capital city.

Otaru village. 

Looking over the map he frowned. Sai forest was closed, he would have to start there and move his way to the capital to eventually make it to the village but by the time he made it to the village, she'd likely have moved on if that was in fact where she had gone. Sai forest was also on the way to Xoudiaek and there, they would be waiting. 

Jellal sighed, frustrated by the lack of information. If Fairy Tail were indeed in danger he needed to help them, needed to protect them, he owed that to Erza. “Right… and who exactly are they?” 

“A cult hell bent on destroying Zeref.” Mystogan rolled up the map, he waved off the Crime Sorciere members distractedly. He needed to find Lucy before they did, but he had no money, no weapons and no plan. He fought down the despair that he carried with him, there was still hope, he just needed to protect it. 

“Isn't that a good thing?” Meredy asked, titting her head confused as to why Mystogan was so worried if they were ultimately seeking to destroy the bane of magic. 

“Not for the cost they wish to be paid.” Mystogn shuddered at the memory. Nothing was worth what they were seeking to do. 

Richard stepped forward, his normally calm and friendly exterior shadowed with concern. He did not like the dangers Mystogan had brought with him into their world. Something about the whole situation felt off, it felt wrong, the kind of wrong that poisoned people's hearts and minds and twisted them into puppets of chaos. Richard refused to be puppeted again, “You know you're not being very forthcoming with information.” 

“Well last time I was here, you were all considered dangerous criminals that had at different points of time, attempted to kill my fellow guild members.” Mystogan growled, making the members of Crime Sorciere flinch at the reminder of their sins. 

“We’re not like that anymore.” Jellal held his hands up trying to show his earnest desire for peace. He knew Mystogan was right in his accusations, but his counterpart had not been on Earthland for years, he had missed much, surely he could see their honest intentions. 

“Besides we helped you, surely that proves something.” Meredy twisted her hands nervously, not liking the accusing glare Mystogan was sending Jellal in particular. 

“If that's how you make friends then I’m surprised you’ve survived this long. I don't trust that easy.” Mystogan turned to the pink haired girl, he did not recognise her from before but if she were hanging out with these people then he could only imagine the grief she may have caused his fellow guild members. He felt no shame as he saw sadness flash across her face as he admonished her. He did not have time to trust strangers, nor did he have the heart to. 

All he had left was his mission, to save Lucy Heartfilia and restore peace to this world. A second chance to save the world. This time, yes, this time he was not going to fail.

\---

Hibiki Lates was officially exhausted. Jura had successfully given him the opportunity to work as an archivist in the Magic Council’s library and the rumours of the library’s magnitude truly did not do it justice. 

Spiraling down, deep into the earth, room upon room with different books, scrolls and tapestries that held magic long forgotten. As an archive mage, Hibiki was overwhelmed by the vast expanse of knowledge within the collection. Part of him was angry, how could the Council keep such knowledge to themselves? How could they not use it to help people? But he had sworn to Jura that he would keep the Council’s secrets, Jura had been explicit about his own worries about the Council’s actions, it seemed there was a rippling in the waters that might become a tsunami if not handled correctly. 

He would leave the politics to Jura, he had more knowledge than he knew what to do with already. 

He now knew Seliene’s Delirium existed. He had found reference to it in Magic: Rituals, Reserves and Redemptions. There hadn't been much on it, though the author had compared it to the creation of second generation dragon slayers. But he knew it was real and not just a figment of his imagination. The only other reference he had found was in a tapestry that spoke of the incarnation of magic in Earthland, an old creation story from a long dead cult. 

In the end he had left the ritual section of the library, there were so many books there he knew he could spend the rest of his life seeking more information and never finding it, no, his gut told him to look for more things to do with celestial mages. Lucy was afterall a celestial mage, so he searched for reference there, seeking what wisdom the stars had. 

One thing that had been most promising in his search for more information about Seliene’s Delirium was the discovery of an olde language, perhaps even ancient if the records were anything to go by. Stellar Script; a language created for and by the celestial spirits and their mages, however, he was not having much luck transcribing texts into a modern language, he could get snippets, lines and words within paragraphs, sometimes enough to gleam a basic understanding of what the text was trying to say, however it was slow work. 

He wandered between dusty tomes and shelves, stretching his limbs out after sitting so long. A knocking from the door startled the archive mage, causing him to whack into a shelf and knock several books from their resting place. 

“Sorry to startle you Hibiki, I just wanted to check on how you were going.” Jura of the ten wizard saints entered the room, smiling apologetically as Hibiki rubbed his shoulder and met the shelf. 

“It's ok Jura, I guess I wasn't expecting anyone to come down here. The other archievests said this section had been avoided for years.” 

“Mmmh it probably has been for the most part.” 

“For the most part?

A strange look passed over Jura’s face, a look that made Hibiki’s stomach churn uncertainty. 

Jura ignored the question, his gaze turning around the room, “What are you doing in this section, dating another celestial mage perhaps?” His eyebrows raised almost teasingly, however there was a tension that told Hibiki to tread carefully, that this conversation was no light matter. 

“No, just looking for the ritual I was talking about.” Hibiki shrugged, trying not to let his frustrations show despite the fact that it was eating at him. 

“Any luck?” Jura cocked his head to the side in curiosity, looking over Hibiki’s slightly disheveled and unkempt form then glancing over the books that lay scattered about at Hibiki’s work desk. 

Hibiki scowled as he thought of his less than fruitful search, “There was reference to it in the section about rituals but nothing extensive, I have a feeling I’ll find what I’m looking for here.” 

“And the ritual is to do with celestial magic specifically?” Jura spoke haltingly as if nervous of receiving a particular answer. 

“Well...I don't know.” Hibiki shrugged once again, puffing out a breath of air in frustration. 

Jura’s brows rose in confusion

Hibiki continued, flummoxed by the wizard saint’s interest, “The person I heard the name off was a celestial mage. I guess I just assumed it had to do with her kind of magic

“And that's all there is to it?” The wizard saint’s eyebrows rose in suspicion, could it really just be a coincidence? Hibiki did not strike him as something sinister but the earth mage had to be sure. 

“I...yeah. Is something the matter?” 

Jura sighed, giving Hibiki one more searching look before motioning for the other man to sit “I told you, the reason the Magic Council was currently not letting outsiders into the library was because it had been robbed after the bombing. I let you in because I owed you a debt and because we were comrades once and I came to trust you. Imagine my surprise however when I am told that the temporary archivist went to two of the exact rooms that had been stolen from.”

“You think I had something to do with it?” Hibiki’s mouth dropped open at the implications of Jura’s tale. He didnt know about any stolen books he just wanted to find one stupid ritual that he honeslty had no idea why it felt so important but it just was. Damn magical gut feelings and damn Master Bob for insisting he follow the weird feeling, he was probably better of sticking with the Trimens. 

Jura was silent for a few moments, making Hibiki fidget nervously 

“No. You are a good man Hibiki, besides, surely whoever robbed the council wouldnt be dumb enough to send a known friend of a Magic Council member in to cover their tracks. But…” Jura trailed off, his hand tugging on his bard distractedly. “But I would like to know who set you up to this Hibiki. You may be unknowingly helping the enemy.” 

“No - she’s not - I’m not being tricked. She’s a good person!” Hibiki was shocked by the accusations. Lucy wasn't the enemy, hell, what enemy was Jura even talking about? 

“Hibiki these are dangerous times, if there is any possibility this person could be a danger to Fiore I need you to tell me.” Jura seemed to speak with a certainty and a seriousness that caused Hibiki’s gut to pool with dread. What dangers did Jura speak of? What enemy was out there? 

Whatever it was, Hibiki was certain Lucy was not a danger to them. She was kind and gentle, not some monster waiting in the shadows. He couldn't tell Jura thought, he had promised to keep her secrets, he had to hope Jura would trust him and extend that trust to Lucy even if he did not know it was her he was extending it to. “She is not, I swear it.” 

“How can you be so sure?” Jura’s eyes searched Hibiki’s face for any sign of worry or uncertainty, but he stood firm and resolved. 

“Because I know her, I can feel it.” 

Jura stared at him a while, observing the archive mage’s resolve. 

Jura ran a hand over his head in frustration, “Who is it? Who has made you so certain?” 

Hibiki shook his head, he couldn't tell, “I promised I’d keep her secrets I-” 

“Hibiki, I need to know who it is.” Jura cut Hibiki off, “I trust you but I do not trust this mysterious person that has sent you looking for a ritual that may be linked to wild magic!” Jura’s voice boomed, his fears being made known loudly as he proclaimed the woes that had entered the land. He did not know how to stop it, and if Hibiki was linked to the danger it did not matter how much Jura liked the archive mage, Jura needed answers and would do whatever it took to get them, the safety of Fiore depended on it. 

“Wild magic?” Hibiki wracked his brains for any mention in the past few weeks of the mythic magic in the texts he had read. It wasn't real was it? His surprise must have been evident as Jura seemed to wilt before his eyes, relief covering his face. 

You don't know about it?” Hibiki shook his head to the negative, Jura’s shoulders relaxed as some of his anxieties abandoned him. “Thank goodness. Sorry, I was mistaken in your mysterious friend’s intentions, if it has nothing to do with wild magic it must just be a coincidence.” 

“So everything is...ok?” 

“Yes Hibiki, just be careful what you look at, some things should remain forgotten. If you do see any mention of wild magic, stop reading and bring the book to Flora the head archievest, she’ll deal with it properly.” 

Hibiki nodded, promising to avoid the subject. It was unsettling to see Jura so worked up about something, and the wizard saint was already doing him a favour by letting him in the library, he did not want to push his luck. “Yeah I’ll be careful.” 

“Well, I’ll be off, I have more business with the Council. I hope you find what you’re looking for Hibiki.” 

Hibiki stared at the door Jura left through, the warning running through his head. 

Wild magic? He had a few things in his archive about the old legends but he wasn't foolish enough to believe them. They were fairy stories, myths made up by people that didnt know any better and even if there were any truth to the tales Hibiki was not dumb enogh to risk that kind of destruction. 

Hibiki returned to where he had knocked books off of the shelf, picking them up to replace them back into storage. One thing caught his attention however. Stellar Script, but it was the words he had painstakingly translated, to ensure that any mention of it would be seen easily. 

Seliene’s Delirium.

Hibiki moved over to his work desk, pulling out his translation notes. The text looked old and the sheer amount of text was intimidating but Hibiki felt victory within his bones as he set to work. Here it was after weeks of searching, here he would find answers.

\---

Lucy looked over some of the books they had taken from the mountain city’s library. Some of it seemed useful, other parts were simply interesting, to know that as a celestial mage she was part of such a rich and ancient tradition, keeping to covenants between her world and the celestial world and honoring the work done by mages from centuries ago was an incredible legacy to carry. 

Her hand traced the handwritten script, another celestial mage had taken the time to write out in a language no others knew just so the future key holders would understand their role, and would protect the balance between worlds. 

Perhaps one day she too would write down her own story, so that others may not face the same hardships she had. 

Loke peared over her shoulder, his hand caught hers, and stopped it so her finger pointed at a word she did not recognise. 

“Elysium?” Lucy turned her head to look over at the lion spirit. The fire light danced across his handsome face as he stared at the word and traced the carefully written word with his fingers. 

His eyes were warm as he looked over at his keyholder. “Elysium hasn't been a word spoken in this word for seven hundred years. We spirits swore that it would be forgotten by the minds of men, and vowed to forget it ourselves.” 

“Should I not ask about it then?” Lucy stuttered, she had learned so much from her spirits, they told each other everything, but she would not want them to break the laws of the spirit world. 

Loke shook his head smiling softly, “You of all people should learn about it. Not only was it almost invoked for your mother, I can tell you it will be invoked for you.”

“For my mother?” Lucy’s eyes grew wide at the mention of her mother, her voice becoming sentimental and reverent. 

Loke nodded, “You see Elysium is the when the covenant between mage and spirit comes full circle. When a spirit and mage dedicate themselves to each other in such a meaningful way, the spirit may choose to perform Elysium.” Loke’s eyes looked over Lucy fondly, his hand squeezing hers gently as she listened to him speak in hallowed tones. “When performed Elysium allows the spirit to give up their place in the spirit world and live one lifetime in the human world and another spirit would be born in their place.” 

Lucy’s breath caught in her throat, “I would never ask any of you to do that. Give up your home, your lives? Why would a spirit want to do that?”

Loke hushed her, shaking his head at her worry. “You don't ask, it's something we choose to do. We aren't giving up our lives, we are simply choosing to spend one lifetime with a person we care for. One lifetime filled with love compared to a thousand filled with service that may end in despair. I’ve lived a long time Lucy, I know for me it's never getting better than this. After you I’d become resentful and filled with regret. When we are free, and when you are safe, I intend to perform it, one lifetime with you as my friend, I could not ask for more.”  
Lucy’s eyes filled with tears that dropped onto the old pages of the book. “Loke I…”

“It's my choice Lucy.” His voice was firm but warm, his mind had been made up in their time separated. Not knowing if Lucy was ok, not knowing if he would ever see her again, it had been torture. He knew he would never find a keyholder like Lucy again, no other would come close. He looked forward to Lucy’s imagined future, a small apartment near the centre of town and a window to watch the stars from, and he would be mortal too. One lifetime in the human world. 

Lucy pulled him into a hug, squeezing him softly in an attempt to portray feelings she could not express in words. The gratitude and love and pride she had in her friendships with her spirits. 

Loke squeezed back, instinctively understanding what she was trying to say. Part of him wanted to tell her that it was they that felt gratitude, that they were thankful for her to be their keyholder, that it was the greatest honour of his long life. “Some of the others might too. Virgo has mentioned it, and Cancer may not have said anything but we can all tell it's  
what he wants. We might have to choose a slightly larger apartment ok?” 

Lucy let out a small laugh at the ludicrous detail Loke seemed to have attached to. They had so much more to worry about before even looking at apartments. Looking back down at the book, Lucy traced the word carefully, it seemed she still had a lot more to learn about the celestial world and its laws. Frowning slightly Lucy looked back up at Loke “Aquarius wanted to perform Elysium with mum didn't she?” 

Loke stilled, knowing the turbulent emotions surrounding the subject, “She did.” 

“Why didn't she?” 

“Layla was dying, so a lifetime in the human world would have been rather lonely for Aquarius and…” Loke chewed on his cheek, not certain if he should continue. Looking at Lucy’s face, her desperation to learn more about her mother and feel close to Aquarius was clear, “and Layla asked her to watch over you.” 

Lucy’s shoulders slumped and bowed her head in shame, “No wonder she resented me. I kept her from being with mum.” 

Loke pulled her chin upwards so that she met his eyes, “Aquarius loved you. She still does, she was sad because your mother died, but even Aquarius knew there was nothing to be done.” 

Lucy nodded uncertainty clouding her eyes. She hoped Loke was right, but most of all she just wanted to see Aquarius again, to speak with her and tell her everything that had happened, and tell her how much she had missed her. 

Shaking her head out of her sad thoughts Lucy set her jaw firm, “When do you think the storms will pass long enough for us to head off to Xoudiaek?” 

Loke shifted, he scratched his cheek as he thought, “The winds have slowed. It will probably end tonight and the tracks will have cleared enough for the trains to run in a day, two at most. We’ll need to come up with a plan to avoid Heaven’s Protectorate as we travel, not to mention when we get there.” 

Lucy hummed quietly in thought, “We have a while to think about it then.” 

She closed the book gently, to pull out her map of Fiore. 

“I’ll summon Pyxis, we’ll figure it out together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not very happy with this chapter but I wanted to get it out because I don't want to leave you guys waiting but sorry if it wasn't really up to scratch. 
> 
> Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading. 
> 
> I hoped you're going well :)


	12. Meetings, Goodbyes, Truths and Lies.

Levy was crying. 

She hadn't stopped since Gildarts had arrived with news of Lucy’s death. 

How could this have happened? How could she have not known Lucy died? Most importantly how had she not been there to protect Lucy? 

Cana was taking it equally as badly. She had holed up in Lucy’s apartment and refused to leave for anyone. It had taken the coaxing of the three Straus siblings and Gildarts to convince her to leave Lucy’s apartment and attend the funeral. The brunette stood, her eyes shadowed but undoubtedly red from crying. Her arms crossed, hugging herself tightly as she shook. 

Gajeel stood by Levy’s side, his presence being a solid grounding in the raging storm that seemed to continue on as the days counted by. His face stony but eyes sorrowful as they watched the empty casket lowered into the ground. 

Looking around almost the entire guild had made it back for the funeral, all dressed in black and eyes filled with tears as they said goodbye to their friend. 

The sun shone brightly, what a terribly beautiful day to hold a funeral. 

It was strange to say goodbye to Lucy without her team being here but they had a more important mission, to find Loke and bring him back. If there was one thing Levy knew about Lucy, it was that she wanted her spirits to be happy and Loke was happy with Fairy Tail, so they owed it to Lucy to bring him home. 

Sting and Rogue stood in the back, each grim and solemn as they watched Fairy Tail guild grieve for their celestial mage, praying silently that their guild would not share the same fate. 

Levy’s eyes landed on the pair from Sabertooth, Gajeel had told her of their intentions to leave and search for Yukino and she had promised to join. Her and Gajeel's pack supplies had been left at the entrance of the cemetery, so they could leave immediately. 

Levy McGarden had read many books in her life, fiction, fact and some that lay somewhere between, she knew it could just be a coincidence that Lucy disappears and dies without a trace, only for Yukino to also mysteriously disappear, but everything in her was screaming that the two were linked. She had demanded to join the dragonslayers on their quest, if someone was after the celestial mages of Earthland, it was her duty to protect them as she had not been there to protect Lucy. 

Makarov was speaking, his head bent as he stared down at Lucy’s grave, his eyes shining with grief and a wrath that she had never seen before. He was angry, so very angry and had sworn vengeance for a beloved daughter of Fairy Tail. 

“We have come together from different places, and we are all at different stages on our journey through life. Our paths are varied and we look at life in different ways. Faced challenges and fought monsters sometimes of our own making. But there is one thing we all have in common, at one point or another, and to some degree or other, our lives have been touched by Lucy Heartfilia. I know that today is a sad day, but I hope at the end of this farewell ceremony for Lucy, that you will feel glad that you took the opportunity to do some of your grieving in the presence of others who have known and loved her. Lucy was a light in our lives, a friend to all and like the stars she loved so much, I am sure she is watching us with fondness and love.” 

Levy shook her head. She hoped Lucy was not watching, she did not want her friend to see them lose themselves in their grief and guilt. Master Makarov had been right, she was their light and now with her gone it was like a pitch black had entered their lives and their hearts. It was like they could not see a path ahead in the dark. 

A shimmer of light caught her attention, Levy looked over to Cana who was holding Aquarius’s key in her hand, the sun reflecting off the gold metal. Cana’s hand moved to point to the sky, a finger raised in the Fairy Tail salute. 

Quietly but moving together, the guild followed, raising their hands to salute the fallen fairy. 

They may be blind without light, but they were together. 

Together they would find peace. 

At the end of the proceedings, Levy moved over to say her goodbyes to her guildmates. Several wished them goodluck, most simply making her promise to stay safe, the guild was not ready to lose anyone else. Levy promised she knew she would be safe with Gajeel by her side, together they would watch eachothers back. 

Mira and Cana stood together, Mira seemed to be trying to convince the card mage to return to the guild hall and share a drink with the other guild members at the wake. “I’m not going, I’m going back to Lucy’s. I got to make sure everything is ok. I’ve got to put her book together, her legacy is that book and I have to look after it!” 

Cana’s words made Levy stop in surprise. So that was what the brunette had been up to. She had almost forgotten about Lucy’s book, the parts she had read in the draft had been beautiful, she was glad to know it was in safe hands. “Is it completed then?” Levy asked.

The brunette’s shoulders dropped, “She had two different draft endings. I’ll never know what she would have wanted if she didn't really leave any instructions in putting the book together properly, you know because she wanted to do it herslef but she’s fucking dead now so she cant.” 

Levy nodded, “Why not just publish both, that way people can choose the ending they like?” 

Cana rubbed her forehead as she thought, before eventually nodding, “I guess that would be ok.” 

Mira smiled at Levy in thanks, “How about I come and help with putting it all together, so you don't have to be alone then?” She reached out and squeezed Cana’s hand comfortingly. 

Cana slowly nodded, “Yeah I...thanks Mira.” She turned to Levy, eyes zeroing in on the pack on her back that indicated her inevitable departure. “Good luck finding Yukino. If it had anything to do with this, you let us know yeah?” 

Levy nodded, she hoped her hunch was wrong and Yukino was safe and happy but if she was right and something was hurting celestial mages, Fairy Tail were sure as hell going to put a stop to it. 

“Take care ok?” 

\---

Laxus Dreyer was cold and wet and generally angry at the world. He entered the inn he was staying in, shrugging off snow that had fallen onto his coat. Damn the snow, damn the cold and damn Loke for running around in it. The damn spirit’s scent had been running around the town sporadically, every time Laxus got close he just disappeared again. 

He had been thinking a lot about his confrontation with Loke. It all seemed to fall into place, Loke’s haggard appearance and his unexpected anger. There had been fear too, Laxus had been too surprised to see it but the celestial mage was scared. It did not bode well for whoever held his key, they would pay for hurting a member of Fairy Tail, no matter what Loke said, he would always be one of them. 

Grimacing as he sat down at the bar Laxus rubbed warmth into his hands. He knew it wasn't Loke’s fault, it was whoever was his new keyholder’s fault for being a mysterious prick. He had asked around but it seemed no one had recognised a celestial mage in the area, meaning whoever it was wanted to keep a low profile. Laxus scophed inwardly, if he held the keys of a previously well known and well liked celestial mage he’d want to keep a low profile too. 

Lacus cracked his neck and gestured for the bartender for a drink of whisky. “Leave the bottle.” Laxus placed down several notes of jewels and took a swig from the bottle, ignoring the glass place next to it. He was tired and angry and if he were truly honest with himself he was grieving. He may not have been close to Lucy but she was a member of Fairy Tail, and she most certainly did not deserve to die. 

Staring down at the bottle Laxus let his thoughts wonder, today would be her funeral. The guild would be standing around an empty grave, crying and wondering why this had to happen. And why it hurt so damn much. 

It felt different than other times a guild member had died, at least then they knew there was nothing they could have done, that they had tried their hardest and they hadn't been alone. This time, no this time the sting really lingered, because they knew she had been alone and that they would have to carry for the rest of their lives. 

He was halfway through the bottle when he began considering ordering a second. He just wanted to forget for a little while. 

But Ezra and the others would arrive in the morning just before dawn. He would be on babysitting duty with Wendy. Sighing, he mentally waved goodbye to the second bottle of whisky. He’d look after Wnedy, he’d get her home. The part of him that wanted to complain about looking after a child while Ezra Natsu and Gray went after Loke’s captor and potentially Lucy’s killer was quieted by the thought of letting another guild member down. He had a duty to look after the guild members, and if that meant getting Wendy home he would do it. The trainlines would be cleared by tomorrow, and they’d catch the midday train back. At least he’d be able to feel warm again. 

“Tough day handsome?” A blonde haired girl moved and sat down next to Laxus making the dragon slayer flinch slightly when for just a moment he saw Lucy in his new bar companion. 

“None of your business.” Laxus turned away from her, hoping to be just left alone for the night. 

“Fancy guild work? You know I’m not bad with magic myself.” The blonde woman waived the barman over and ordered herself a beer. 

Laxus remained silent and took a swing from his whisky, studiously ignoring the woman’s gaze. He was not in the mood for flirting or fucking. 

The girl beside him sighed, “Well, aren't you a ray of sunshine? Should have known the great Laxus of Fairy Tail was all brawn and no brain. Can't even see when a hot girl is flirting with him. Figures.”

Laxus rolled his eyes at her insult. Had he been his younger more stuid self he probably would have fumed at the barb, but she was clearly looking for a rise out of him and he refused to bite. 

The woman looked at him, a calculating look in her eye, “Bad news? Girlfriend dump you? Guild kick you out? That’d be pretty hard, your grandfather is the master right?” 

Laxus shifted, some of her words hitting a little too close to home as he remembered his exile from Fairy Tail. He glared at her, willing her away under his cold gaze. 

She smiled predatorial, and continued her questions. “Failed a job? Grieving someone.” 

Laxus clenched his jaw, Lucy flashing in his mind. The woman’s eyes shone with victory; she knew she had hit the nail on the head. 

“Grief, terrible thing. It's Lucy isn't it? The only member of Fairy Tail that hasn't made it back into the papers. I always wondered I guess here's my answer. Damn shame, Celestial mages are hard to come by especially nowadays. Fewer and fewer, one day they might just disappear.”

“Shut up!” Laxus was seething. How could she talk so casually about Lucy’s death? 

“Aww its ok sweetheart. I’m sure she’s in a better place now.” She smiled, Laxus imagined it would be comforting if not for the creepy gleam in her eyes. Her hand loved to touch his shoulder. 

“Leave me alone.” Laxus growled grabbing her hand and pushing it off of him like it was poison. 

“You alright Iris?” A man with green hair and pointed chin came up and put his hand on the girl’s shoulder, looking at Laxus suspiciously. Another alongside him, burnt head and with black eyes, that stared at him with an intensity he knew he did not deserve. Were they looking for a fight? He hadn't even touched the damn woman, she was flirting with him!

“Yeah yeah, just trying to make friends with a Fairy Tail wizard. Turns out they’re not that friendly.” She pushed the man’s arm off her shoulder and stood up. 

“I don't remember that. Last Fairy Tail wizard I met was real friendly.” The emphasis on the last two words insinuated a level of physicality between the man and another Fairy Tail wizard. Go figure, Laxus thought, his fellow guild members apparently had no taste. 

Iris threw her head back and laughed. The men with her chucked along with her at whatever inside joke they shared was the funniest thing in the world. Luxas felt discomfort squirm into his gut as the trio walked away, it was like they had been mocking him. 

He listened as they moved to the stairs of the inn and up to their rooms.

“Friendly my ass. Damn bitch burnt my fucking head.” 

Laxus frowned, he had no idea who they were talking about but it seemed things between them and the trio did not end well. Perhaps he should keep an eye on them. 

“Your head wasn't pretty to begin with. Besides you have to admit Wylkes, her tits were great, an open invitation if you ask me.” 

Perhaps a lover’s quarrel? He didn't appreciate the way the men talked about this mysterious member but it was really none of his business who fucked who, his guildmates could figure that out on their own. He was relieved to not know who it was they were talking about, he did not need the mental image in his head. 

“Shut up about her tits Gregor, unless you actually see them again I don't want to hear about them.” 

“Yeah whatever. Why were you talking with that guy anyway? We’re meant to stay away from them.” The final word was spat angrily as if the man had eaten something unsavoury. 

“He looked upset, his friend Lucy Heartfilia died.” Iris spoke with a mocking tone, making Laxus’s blood boil. How callous could this group get? 

“Huh, well that is a shame.” Gregor replied, his tone filled mock sorrow. 

“Alright you two. We need sleep if we’re to go ghost hunting tomorrow.” 

The trio laughed again, some kind of inside joke. Laxus hoped to ghost beat them into the ground. 

Laxus drained the last of his whisky and made his way to his own room. He was ready to go home. 

\---

Hibiki was freaking out. How the actual fuck did this happen? Why the fuck did it take him so long to find Seliene’s Delerium? 

By the gods he may have been too late!

“Hibiki where are you going in such a rush?” Flora, the head of the archivists stared as the Blue Pegasus mage practically stalked toward her, face set determined and furious. He dropped an old book with a text she did not recognise in front of her. 

“This is what I’ve been looking for, it also has stuff on wild magic.” He spoke quickly, agitated as he began moving towards the exit. 

Flora stood up, annoyed at the young man’s flagrant dismissal of the rules he had been given, “You should have read it then there are rules-”

Hibiki glared and interrupted her, “Fuck the rules. I just found out my friend is going off to kill herself so forgive me if I dont give a shit about the rules right now.” 

He practically ran up the stairs and out of the Magic Council towards the edge of the city as if being chased by demons. He had to stop her. He had to get to Magnolia.

He moved and took a magic vehicle. He would be driving through the night, he would reach Magnolia by the morning, if his magic lasted that long. It needed to last that long, time was of the essence, particularly considering how long it had taken him to find it. He may already be too late. 

He had to confront him, how could Master Makarov be so cruel to send Lucy on a suicide mission. Dammit, she didn't even know what it was, she had asked such an innocent question and would pay for the answer with her life. 

He had taken hours translating the old text from stellar script to something even vaguely understandable and then had double checked because the implications were too terrible to believe. 

The original books had been right, Seliene’s Delirium was indeed similar to the ritual that created second generation dragon slayers by forcing more magic into their bodies using lacrima but it was so much worse. It made celestial mages stronger, forcing more and more wild magic into their bodies which of course made them more powerful, but would eventually kill them from the build up. 

The thought of Lucy exploding from magical overload was horrifying enough but from what else he had gleaned from the information, he knew that the magic was further impacted by the strength of the celestial mage’s soul. He couldn't make out much more but it was certain that Seliene’s Delirium was designed to kill the user. 

Why in the eight hells would Makarov send Lucy on a suicide mission? 

It made Hibiki furious as he raced towards Magnolia, planning to find Fairy Tail’s guild master and force him to admit in front of his guild was terrible plans he had set into place. How for some unknown reason he was willing to sacrifice a guild member. 

By the gods Hibiki hoped the guild was just as clueless as Lucy had been as to the nature of her mission. 

Once he had found out exactly where Makarov had sent Lucy he would go after her and stop her. He hoped he wasn't too late to stop her. 

Dread pooled in his gut, Makarov was one of the wizard saints, one of the most powerful magic users in the world, he had no idea how he was going to get the information out of the old man but he had to, he had to find out where Lucy was headed.

He didn't want Lucy Heartfilia to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funerals are hard to wright, it probably kind of sucked but if I changed it anymore than I already have I probably would have lost it and broken my keyboard from smashing my head against it incessantly. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm already halfway through the next chapter so it should be ready real soon. I'm looking forward to that one a lot :)
> 
> I hope you're going well, your the holidays be happy and safe


	13. Confrontation

When Laxus woke, everything was dark and quiet. He groaned as he rose from his bed cracking his neck and wishing he had not drank as much as he had the night before. It was before dawn, and he did not want to be late, in fact he was eager to see a familiar face. Though he would never admit it, the news of a guild member dying and being surrounded by so many strange unnerving people had set him on edge. Yes, he was more than ready to head home. 

Laxus pulled his belongings together, stuffing them in his bag. He grabbed his communication lacrima and poked it, making sure he had not missed a call from Ezra, the last thing he needed this early in the morning was an annoyed Titania. He sighed in relief as he could see no record of a call and stowed the lacrima on the top of his bags. 

He opened the door and wandered down to the front of the inn, and moved to pay his bill, “Another early riser. Is there some kind of party I was unlucky enough to miss an invitation to?” The innkeep smiled at him as he handed jewels over. Laxus grunted in answer, uninterested in conversation this early in the morning. The old man took Laxus’s lack of response in his stride, “Well good luck catching Seliene’s ghost.” 

“Seliene’s ghost?” Laxus’s brow furrowed, confused by the comment.

“Ahh not with the others then? I’m sure you noticed the large number of patrons around recently, newcomers all saying they’re looking for a ghost they call Seliene. Never heard of her myself, but they do say the mountain is haunted, and it's good for business.” The innkeep handed him his change, and waved. 

Laxus shrugged and turned to leave. 

“Do come again.” called from behind him as the bell of the inn door rang as he stepped outside.

The cool of the morning was a shock from the dragon slayer’s system, and he pulled his coat around him. Damn mountains, damn snow, next job was definitely going to be somewhere tropical. 

Ezra, Natsu Gray and Wendy better be on time, he would definitely resent waking up so early if he ended up waiting around for them. He walked through the desolate down, frowning in frustration as he smelt Loke’s scent mocking him. He had spent days being able to smell the damn lion spirit but had not actually been able to locate his ever out of reach guildmate. 

Whoever his new master was, they were smart to keep him so well hidden. Laxus had no doubts however that Ezra Natsu and Gray would find them, they were nothing if not determined. 

He moved outside the station where he had agreed to meet the others, taking a cursory look over the timetable he noted the trains arriving. It seemed they were making up for lost time due to the frozen tracks and four trains were set to depart at noon. The train to Magnolia was already waiting at the platform despite it not leaving for a few hours. 

Good, Laxus thought, he and Wendy could find a compartment and he could catch up on some more sleep. 

“Laxus it's good to see you again.” Ezra’s voice cut through the quiet of the morning, Laxus turned to see the red haired woman, her face seemed sterner and colder than before. Beside her stood Gray, his expression seemed almost glacial despite the dark bags beneath his eyes. Natsu on the other hand was withdrawn, aloof almost, part of Laxus almost wanted the pink haired dragonslayer to demand to fight him, anything seemed better than the detached expression on his face. Wendy, little Wendy looked altogether shattered. 

It had been a lot to ask the child to walk three days in blizzarding weather to make it to Otaru in such little time, but to ask her when she was grieving a friend seemed to have been a burden too heavy for the little dragonslayer. Red rimmed eyes and pale complexion, she seemed to be hugging the white cat in her arms like a lifeline. 

Gods what if she wanted to talk about it with him? He couldn't do feelings! How do you even look after a grieving child?

Snapping out of his thoughts Laxus smiled tightly, “Yeah...you too.” It felt so awkward talking to them. Was he meant to offer his condolences? They were her team afterall. He cleared his throat, “Natsu, I’m sure you’ve noticed Loke’s scent. Don't let him trick you, he pops up one place and then the trail goes cold without warning.” 

Natsu nodded, eyes already wandering around, looking for the face that belonged to such a familiar scent. 

Ezra nodded in acceptance and turned to Wendy, “Laxus will get you home.”

The blue haired girl’s lower lip trembled, “Can’t I stay with you guys? I want to rescue Loke too.” Despite her haggard appearance it seemed the girl still had some steele in her, it warmed Laxus’s heart to see her so determined, under the exhaustion and grief she was still Wendy of Fairy Tail. 

“No Wendy, you’ll be safe with Laxus.” Gray patted her head comfortingly, his cold expression melted when interacting with the girl. 

Natsu nodded but made no move to touch the smaller dragonslayer, “We'll bring Loke home though, I promise.” The last words spoken in a growl as Natsu looked at her, an oath that he would undoubtedly keep. 

A shudder ran down Laxus’s spine, he had never seen Natsu so restrained. Underneath it was clear the fire dragonslayer was furious, a raging inferno that would likely kill whoever dared become Loke’s new master, but the restraint was what made Laxus uneasy. Natsu was passionate and instinctive like fire itself, to see him so muted...News of Lucy’s death had changed him. 

“Take care you three. Bring the orange haired bastard home.” 

Three nods, three dark promises held in their eyes. 

Laxus hoped they would find more than just Loke, he hoped they would find parts of themselves that seemed to have died with Lucy. 

\---

Hibiki Lates was not normally one for dramatic entrances himself, those he normally only did with the other Trimens, but it seemed Ichiya was rubbing off on him as he kicked open the doors of the rebuilt Fairy Tail guild hall. 

“Where is he? Where's Makarov?” He stalked up to the bar, his face and voice betraying his fury and desperation. 

“What the hell?” Cana looked at him as if he had lost his mind. He looked like a mess, disheveled from traveling through the night, he hadn't even stopped to change his clothes that he had worn yesterday, certainly a far cry from his normally polished appearance. 

“Calm down Hibiki.” Mira said, her normally sunny expression coloured by confusion as she stared at the erratic member of Blue Pegasus. 

“I’ll calm down when I get answers.” The archive mage looked around the room, his gaze seeking the wizard saint. 

He should be calm, he had no proof and he had walked into potential enemy territory without a plan, and he was the plan guy! Hibiki crushed himself inwardly, he really should have had at least a small break before trying to confront Fairy Tail, but he needed answers!

Cana put a tentative hand on his shoulder and tried to lead him over to sit at the bar, “Hibiki, whatever it is we’ll figure it out. How about I get you a drink and we can-”

He shrugged off the gentle hand, turning on the room to address the crowd that had formed, “Let go of me. I want to see Makarov!”

“He’s in a meeting.” Lisanna held up her hands, trying to calm the man. The guild watched as it appeared Hibiki Lates of Blue Pegasus had a mental breakdown. 

Her words only added to the pounding in his head as he groaned, “I don't care I have to see him.” 

“And what pray tell gives you the right to barge into my guild and demand to see me?” Makarov’s voice cut through the room, the crowd parting to reveal the short man as he glared at the rude man that seemed to be demanding things in a place that was not his own. Makarov waved off the members he had been meeting with; Bisca, Alzack, Elfman, Gildarts, Bickslow and Evergreen. The six gave solemn nods as they moved to leave the guild hall and prepare for a long journey ahead. 

Hibiki gave the guild members not notice, turning on the old master, his body taut and shaking with adrenaline from the lack of sleep and the fury of the thought that he had sent Lucy away on a suicide mission. “What the hell were you thinking sending her out like that?

“What nonsense are you talking about boy.” Makarov crossed his arms, confused at the fury in the Blue Pegasus members eyes. He had not seen the man since the Tartaros, why on earth would he be so angry about. He sighed, he was used to emotional outbursts, his own guild members often losing control around him, he would humour the boy, he owed it to his friend Master Bob. 

“How could you? You sent a member of your guild to die.” Hibiki spat out, he pointed at Makarov in accusation. 

Friend of Master Bob or not, Makarov would not be accused of hurting one of his children, “I don't like what you're insinuating, boy, How dare you come in here and accuse me of killing one of my own children?” His voice was quiet but furious, the guild members watching stared between the two in confusion. 

“Then how do you explain it then? Sending Lucy away like that on a suicide mission?” 

The entire guild seemed to freeze at the mention of their fallen comrade. It was s if the air had turned cold and the room had darkened. 

Makarov released his magic power, growing to his full height and staring down at the archive mage, “I don't know what you think you're talking about boy, but you've gone too far. You accuse me of killing Lucy? Got out!”

Cana moved first. She had no idea what was going on, or what had gotten into Hibiki but she did not want to see bloodshed today and if the magical pressure in the room was anything to go by, Hibiki would end up dead within minutes if she did nothing. She grabbed Hibiki’s arm and began to drag him out of the guild hall. Hibiki struggled against her but an exhaustive drive seemed to have taken his strength from him, “No, not until I know where you've sent her. I won't let her die!”

“Get him out of my sight.” Makarov yelled, his voice booming and likely heard throughout the city. 

“Don't touch me Cana I'm not leaving until I know where he sent her.” He pulled out of her grip once outside, pulling himself up and preparing to enter again. 

Cana pushed him to the ground, earning a yelp from the archive mage as he landed awkwardly. 

“She's dead, Hibiki. We found Aquarius’ key.” She closed her eyes sadly, she hated saying the words out loud. 

Hibiki looked up in surprise, “You found it?” 

If Cana had been in a better mindset she would have noticed his excitement at her words, and perhaps even questioned his reaction, but she was tired, and sad, so terribly sad. “Yeah, and the only way for Lucy to lose her keys would be if she were dead.” 

Hibiki rubbed the back of his head confused.“What the hell are you talking about, she broke Aquarius’s key to save you all from Tartaros that's why Aquarius’s key isn't with her. Surely she told you.” 

Surely they knew that? Lucy would have told them what she had sacrificed to save them right? Even though the guild had broken up surely her close friends had stuck around to help her grieve right? Surely someone had been there to help her recover. An uneasy feeling settled into Hibiki’s stomach. 

What if they didn't know? 

What if they had just left her? 

“I...I don't understand. Lucy would never break her keys.” Cana looked down overwhelmed. Celestial spirit keys couldnt be broken, and even if they could, Lucy loved her shirts, nothing would make her break them right? 

Hibiki stood, wincing as he dusted himself off from falling on the ground. “She didn't have a choice, it was to sacrifice Aquarius or let everyone in Fairy Tail die. How the hell don't you guys know this?” 

Cana shook her head not wanting to believe his words, if what he said was true, it meant she had abandoned her friend after she had sacrificed her oldest friend. “ We haven't seen Lucy since the guild broke up, barely a week after Tartaros.” Cana choked on her words, even if she hadn't sacrificed Aquarius, what kind of a friend was she to not even check on Lucy in over a year? 

“But that would mean she's been alone this whole time?” Hibiki’s voice was soft, but it was clear to both of them the condemnation in his tone. 

“Hibiki start from the beginning, why exactly do you think Makarov sent Lucy on some kind of suicide mission?” Cana ran her hand through her hair, still not entirely sure what this all meant. Did this mean Lucy was alive? Why the hell did he think Makarov would hurt her? And why would she be on a suicide mission? 

“I...A few weeks ago I ran into her on a job.” Hibiki shrugged, he wasn't certain how much he should reveal. She had sworn him to secrecy, but she was also in danger and he didn't want her to die.

“You mean you actually saw her?” Cana felt hope blossom in her chest. Lucy was alive!

Hibiki nodded “Yeah, she looked different, I guess she was undercover for her mission, but she was still Lucy. She told me about Aquarius.” His voice trailed off as he remembered how sad she had looked when recalling the lost spirit. 

“So she’s really alive?” It seemed almost too good to be true but it was also everything Cana had been dreaming of since Fairy Tail returned. 

“For now.” Hibiki’s face turned to a solemn frown. 

“What do you mean?” Cana felt a shiver run down her spine, she wasn't certain she could have such hope snapped away so quickly. 

“She mentioned searching for information on a ritual. I couldnt get it out of my head for some reason so I tracked it down. From what I gathered it is designed to destroy the castor. That's why I came here, I thought Makarov sent her on the mission, I mean if she’s willing to sacrifice Aquarius for Fairy Tail she sure as hell would sacrifice her own life if the Master asked. I guess I just assumed she was still with you guys, I couldn't imagine her leaving Fairy Tail. I guess you all did that for her.” 

Cana winced under his harsh glare. His words string worry and fear in her at the thought of Lucy going off on such a foolish endeavor. They had to stop Lucy, they couldn't let her die. 

Hibiki sighed, “I wanted to know where she went so I could stop her. Now I’m out of leads.” He kicked a stone at his feet dejected. She could be anywhere by now, and he had no way of finding her. 

“No, she’s in Otaru,” Cana grabbed his arm in determination, “Laxus spotted Loke there a few days ago. We can let everyone there know so they can stop her.” 

N]Hibiki nodded stiffly, his mind already racing. His gut, the annoying thing seemed overly talkative recently, told him he needed to head that way, go see Lucy himself. 

“She’s still alive. Thank goodness.” Cana allowed herself to breathe a sigh of relief.

Hibiki looked at Cana, a spark of frustration in his chest. How could they let this happen, they were her guild dammit! “I can't believe you all didn't know about Aquarius. So what, you guys just left her to her grief?” 

“We didn't know.” Cana bit back, but couldn't keep eye contact as she knew his words held truth. 

“Fuck that. She's a member of your guild it is your job to know.” Righteous anger seemed all that fueled the archive mage at this point in his exhausted state, all that went through his mind was how Lucy would have felt. 

Sure he and the Trimens argued and sometimes they didn't like eachother but he could never imagine Ren or Eve leaving him if something like that had happened to him. 

Cana’s eyes narrowed angrily, Tartaros had been hell for all of them, he had no right to say anything, “Oh what Lates, you're suddenly the expert on Lucy? The guild broke up, everyone went their separate ways-” 

Yeah and apparently that meant Lucy getting left behind.” Hibiki cut Can off smoothly, “Now she's off trying to kill herself for some godforsaken reason. How could you all just leave? Did none of you even bother to check on her?” 

Cana wilted under his glare, there was no defense, he was right. They had abandoned Lucy in her time of need, “We...I...I never meant for this to happen ok?”

Hibiki snorted, “Yeah, well it has and you better hope she’ll forgive you, because I sure as hell wouldn't.” He walked down the street away from the Fairy Tail guild hall. 

“Hey where are you going?” Cana fell in step alongside him. 

“You said Otaru village right? I’m going to head up that way and make sure she’s alright.” Hibiki replied, he had no idea if any trains were headed that way but they were worth a shot. If not he still had the magic vehicle, he’d just have to rest a while before using it but a train was definitely the better option. 

“Would you wait, I need to let people know what's going on and that Lucy is alive.” Cana said, clearly intending on going with him to see Lucy. 

Hibiki shrugged, he wasn't certain whether the brunette would be welcomed by Lucy, he certainly wouldn't forgive Fairy Tail if he had been in her position. But it wasn't like he could stop her, “Whenever the train leaves I’ll be on it, whether you make it or not is on you.”

Cana nodded in acceptance and ran back towards the guildhouse to deliver the promising news.  
\---

“I don't like this plan, it's too risky, we know they’ve been closing in on us. The station is probably crawling with them.” Loke walked agitatedly around their cave, rubbing his head nervously as Lucy finished packing things away in bags. 

“Everything is risky nowadays, besides it's not like we’re going to walk all the way to Xoudiaek.” She pulled on her new set of gloves, stretching her fingers into the fabric. 

“Still, I don't like splitting up.” Loke looked to Lucy, hoping she would reconsider. 

The celestial mage smiled comfortingly at her lion spirit, “We’ll be fine, a diversion will work well.”  
Virgo appeared behind her, taking Lucy’s packed back and taking it safely into the spirit world. 

Loke hummed uncertainty, “I hope you're right.”

“We’ll be ok.” Lucy nodded, as if assuring herself of the sentiment. She turned on her heel, pulled her cloak hood up and walked out of the cave, back straight and posture determined. 

Glowing into existence beside him, Gemini and Virgo fell into step with her, Gemini mimicking their keyholder’s original blonde appearance and sticking close to Loke. 

\---

“Hey kid what are you doing?” Laxus was woken from his nap by a dim glow and the touch of magic in the air. 

“The train will be moving soon, so I’m casting Troia on you before the train starts, that way at least one of us won't have to deal with motion sickness.” Wendy smiled at him timidly as she finished her casting and moved to sit beside Carla. 

“Uhhh thanks.” Laxus replied, he glanced out the window surprised to see so many people on the platform. 

Carla humphed, Laxus didn't understand the whole dragon slayer exceed dynamic but he had the feeling that the white cat did not like him much. 

The blonde sighed, he was so ready to get home. 

Wendy’s head shot up, her brow furrowed in concentration. She was smelling something. 

“Do you smell that?” she looked up at Laxus, who in turn inhaled deeply through his nose. 

It was familiar but at the same time foreign. It was like someone had attempted to recreate a familiar smell but had gotten the last ingredient wrong. 

“I think I smelled it at Jeyong village a while ago. Do you recognise it?” 

Laxus shrugged, “No it's not something I’ve smelled before...at least I don't think so. Don't worry about it kid, there’s lots of extra people here right now, probably just another wizard that smells weird.” 

Laxus took another look out the window, whoever it was, they smelled powerful. 

\----

“Damn there are more than expected.” Lucy whispered as they rounded the corner to see so many people, and judging by the alert looks and organized movement of groups, most of them seemed to be members of the enemy. 

“Just keep your head down, Loke and Gemini will distract them.” Virgo’s hand reached down to grab Lucy’s squeezing slightly to comfort the celestial mage. 

Lucy smiled at the maiden spirit gratefully. She glanced around nervously, drawing back into her hood further in an attempt to be less visible. 

The pair twisted and turned through the groups of people. They walked with purpose and confidence, the biggest giveaway was nervousness, they couldn't afford to be seen worried. 

There were four trains in, two going in the right direction.  
The train to Starsea would get her most of the way, and did not have meant stops. 

The train to Magnolia could get them halfway, and they wouldn't expect her to go back home. 

Which seemed the better option?  
\--- 

“Are you sure you can smell him?” Gray asked Natsu as they wandered through throngs of people. He had never seen a town train station so busy before. Sure it had been out of commission for a few days but the sheer amount of people felt like overkill. Natsu lead the trio through the ground, like a bloodhound sniffing out his prey. Happy was flying above, circling the perimeter in an attempt to spot their orange haired friend. 

“Yeah of course.” Natsu replied, his eyes darting around, looking for their lion spirit friend. 

“Over there!” Ezra whispered, drawing the boys attention to the hooded spirit and his companion.

“Is that Lucy with him? The guild said she was dead?” Gray stared at the blonde girl hunched over next to Loke. The pair seemed to be attempting to avoid attention as they kept their heads down and walked towards a train.

They may not be close but Gray could see that Loke was stressed, his shoulders were tight and his face seemed grim. He hoped his friend was ok. 

The train to Starsea whistled loudly and began its journey away. 

“No, it's Gemini.” Natsu replied, a finality to his voice that surprised his companions. 

“How can you tell?” Gray asked, part of him wishing Natsu to be wrong and for Lucy to be there, next to Loke. 

Natsu shrugged, “I just can.” 

“Well let's go get them.” Gray began moving towards Loke and Gemini only to be pulled back by Erza. 

“Hold on, any visual on the celestial mage?” Her eyes scanned the platforms, looking for the iconic keys that were the tools of a celestial spirit mage. 

“No.” Natsu frowned. 

“C’mon he’s leaving.” Gray pulled out of Erza’s grip and began making his way towards Loke. 

The whistle of another train rang and set off toward Magnolia.

“We don't know what we’re up against.” Erza followed somewhat reluctantly. 

Gray ignored her. He had already lost one friend, he wasn't about to lose another. “Yeah but I’m not letting Loke disappear, let's go after him.” 

“Oi Loke!” 

Loke’s head snaps to their direction. His eyes widened in shock as he took in their appearance. 

The crowd around them also took note and suddenly the platform erupted into chaos. 

Yells and battlecries peirce the air and the trio of Fairy Tail mages are separated in the surge of people that rush towards Loke and Gemini. 

“Get them!”

“It's her!”

“Don't let ‘em get away!” 

The spirits for their part move in sync, as if expecting the attacks. Loke grabbed Gemini Lucy’s hand and ran down the platform and climbed onto a train roof. 

Not to be outdown, Natsu, Gray and Erza move to cut him off as they move to escape the crowds. 

“We’re trying to help Loke!” Natsu called moving towards his friend who was skillfully dodging hurled attacks and thrown weapons. 

Loke barely glanced at him, though his face twisted in frustration, “Yeah big help, my fucking heroes.” 

Gray got close enough to pull Loke out of the way of a spear. “Where’s your keyholder, were they the one to kill Lucy?” 

That seemed to really get Loke’s attention as his head snapped to Gray eyes wide in confusion, “What the hell are you talking about?” 

The whistle of a third train sounded as the train beneath their feet took off. 

Loke cursed as Lucy’s doppelganger was struck in the stomach with a blast of water the twin spirit cried and Lucy’s form began turning to golden light. 

“It's not her!”

“It's a diversion.”

“She can't be far away!” 

Loke glared at Gray, “Fuck off, I dont need your help.” The lion spirit sent Natsu and Erza equally dirty looks and disappeared in a puff of smoke. 

\---

Laxus pulled the blue haired girl down between the seats, away from windows that could smash and cut them, “Wendy stays quiet and stays down, somethings going on.” 

The small dragonslayer groaned, the train had begun moving and her motion sickness had kicked in. 

Laxus opened the door of the cabin, and looked out, it seemed quiet for now but he could hear cries of uncertainty from both ends of the train. 

“She could be on this train, search every compartment.” The order rang out and reached the blonde dragon slayer’s ears. 

Well that couldn't be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I am officially and idiot, I definitely was overambitious when plotting out this fic there are just so many things to keep track of! 
> 
> Well I hope you liked this chapter, it was a tough one, sorry if the end bit is confusing but there was a lot happening at the same time and I'm not sure i got what I wanted across. If there ever were a chapter that I should come back and edit, it will be this one. 
> 
> Any way thanks for reading 
> 
> I hope you ar going well, stay safe :)


	14. Heroes and Villains

“C’mon Luce they’re onto us we need to go now.” 

Loke appeared in the familiar golden glow, face grim and he looked half spent. Knowing what kind of mess they had left back at the station Lucy had a feeling that their distraction hadn't worked as hoped. 

“Where’s Gemini?” Lucy asked as she allowed Lucy to grab her hand, pulling her down the aisle of the carriage they were in. Virgo followed behind, staring at the backs of her keyholder and brother but feeling their unease slowly creep out from the shadows. 

Loke flinched, his face grew stoney, “Forced back to the spirit world.” 

Loke felt Lucy’s hand tighten on his, and through their bond he felt her soul shudder. “Don't you dare Lucy.” 

Lucy’s lungs felt heavy and her blood cooled, “It's my fault.” 

If she hadn't gotten herself into this situation her spirits would not be suffering. She should have been stronger, smarter, she should have been someone more worthy of their contracts. 

Loke growled his frustration, they were being hunted and his friend was losing herself to despair once more, “No, this is their fault. Do not blame yourself not for this.”

Virgo spoke up behind them, “He’s right princess, we chose this, we will always choose to protect you.” 

The trio could hear the telltale calls to action as the train sped onwards. 

“Search every compartment if she’s on the train we must find her.” 

Loke stopped, the door to the carriage shook as the enemy struggled to open the jammed door. Looking to his right he kicked open a compartment, startling the inhabitants. “We need to get out of here.” He moved swiftly to the window, ignoring the stares of the onlooking family. 

Loke leaned half his body out the window, craning his head to look up, “We make the climb, be mindful of your hand Luce.” He leaned back in and pulled Lucy to be the first to climb to the top of the train. “Climb, we’ll be right behind you.” 

Lucy nodded, and pulled her body out the window, the wind whipping at her hair and clothes, the cold biting at her skin and the metal beneath her shuddered as she clutched the side of the train. She closed her eyes, the harsh winds making her eyes too watery as she felt her way to the top of the train.

Virgo stopped behind them, watching as Lucy's foot disappeared from view. “Climb, I’ll hold them off.” 

Loke stared at her for a second, part of him wanted to protest, he wanted to protect them all. He knew his sister's stubbornness however and it pushed him to follow their keyholder. Neither of them liked it, but it gave Lucy the best chance at escape and that was all that mattered. “Protect her brother.” 

Loke nodded and turned to follow Lucy to the top of the train. He did not look back to watch Virgo as she steeled herself for the fight. They would see eachother soon if all else went smoothly. 

His hands felt numb on the cold metal, and he slipped slightly, barely catching himself as the winds howled around him. 

Lucy’s hand grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the top of the train. 

“Where’s Virgo?” She called over the howling wind, but she knew her spirits had been her closest companions and they could tell each other's moves before they even acted upon them. A scream stuck in her throat knowing they would be leaving the maiden spirit alone to fight against the enemy. 

The steel beneath them shuddered, the battle below could be heard. “She’ll be fine just keep going.” Loke yelled over the wind, motioning for her to move closer to the middle of the roof, away from the danger of falling off of the edge. 

Her whole life she had taken pride in standing next to her spirits, fighting alongside them as equals, and now she resorted to abandoning her friends. She was a coward. 

The train screeched and the wind squealed and the calls of the enemy down below could not be ignored. 

“She’s here, get to the roof!” 

“Climb the roofs.” 

“We have her this time.” 

Together Loke and Lucy witnessed with fascinated horror the enemy crawl their way onto the roof of the train carriages, demons crawling out of the underbelly ready to hunt, ready to make games out of lives and grind hope into ash. 

The train whistled, as if warning the war ready passengers of a dangerous choice of battleground. 

Loke cursed under his breath, pulling Lucy in front of him and pushed her to continue on towards the end of the train. He didn't know what they were going to do once there, only that the advancing enemy was forcing them towards the destination. 

Their pursuers followed religiously, a damning cry in exhilaration as the first attack hit their prey. 

Loke gasped as he was hit in the back by a blast of hot energy. 

Lucy whimpered as she felt Virgo fall, undoubtedly defeated and disappearing into the spirit world. Looking around Lucy saw the impending end to their path, “We’re going to run out of train.” Lucy whispered almost in a delusion, they were closing in. She couldn't go back, she wouldn't survive it. 

They would have to stand and fight. Lucy grasped her keys, determined. She had to protect them, they could go back either, they would not have her beloved spirits! She stood tall and strong, her hair whipping about her face and a soft glow to her skin that made their attackers pause, she was like a vengeful angel, her eyes alight with frightful resolve. 

The celestial mage called forward Capricorn, Sagittarius and Taurus a simultaneous casting of three golden spirits that joined Loke, ready to fight and defend their keyholder with ardent fury. 

Capricorn, Loke and Taurus moved forward, parrying attacks, slicing through the enemy and working in tandem, a trio of melee fighters that cut through the disorganised lines of their foes. 

Sagittarius remained by Lucy’s side, providing a cover of arrows that defended his allies from things only seen from a distance. 

Loke, in the mortal world on his own magic breathed heavy, the fighting, the stress of the morning was catching up to him, but he fought on. They would not return to their cells, they would remain free. Loke left a trail of defeated enemies in his wake, using all his skills to knock out as many madmen as he could as quickly as possible. While the warriors and wizards around him blocked and exchanged blows, he fought on, caring not for their cries, or their hurts. He pushed them off the roof, finding satisfaction as they screamed in their falls, perhaps they died, in fact that would be ideal, Loke hoped it was a warning, they were not children fighting over meaningless tribble, they were fighting for survival, for love and most importantly the future. Loke stabbed a wizard on his left, and punched another hearing a satisfying crunch as the bone gave away to his burning fists. He dove beneath a warrior's blade, to leap up and stab the bastard through the head. There was no mercy to be found in the lion spirit’s heart, why give something they most certainly would not receive. 

“What the fuck Blondie I thought you were dead? And who the hell are these guys?” The call came from his right. Amongst the crowd of enemies carefully trying not to be thrown off by the furious spirit’s, Laxus Dreyar stalked towards them, eyes focusing on the celestial mage who’s brow was furrowed in concentration. 

Loke saw why, as Scorpio had also joined the fray blasting the enemy off of the carriages sandstorm after sandstorm torrenting against the enemy. Surely they could do this, with four gold spirits they could get away, they could continue on their journey. 

“Lucy!” A call from above made Loke look up, there the youngest dragon slayer of Fairy Tail flew, carried by Carla, her face openly smiling as she took Lucy’s glowing form in. It was strange to see someone smile while a battle took place, Loke almost wanted to scream at the little girl to be more careful, they were in a fight, she could be killed if she didn't pay attention. 

With that thought in his mind, Loke felt the cool judgment of irony openly laugh at him as he was stabbed in the back by some kind of blade. Growling, Loke twisted and called upon Regulus to burn his attacker where she stood. 

“Laxus get Wendy out of here, you have no idea what you're messing with.” Lucy called, her eyes not leaving the battle as she concentrated on keeping her spirits in this world, the toll of the summonings clearly seen as her body shook and the glow beneath her skin brighten. 

Loke cursed, they really needed to finish this quickly. 

Laxus shook his head as he punched a man to his left clean off the roof. “Fuck that.” 

With his alignment shown, Laxus joined the battle, his jacket billowing around him as the lightning ignited causing several of his attackers to scream in shock as the electric lights found their marks. 

Wendy, not to be left out, called for Carla to move closer so she use her dragon roar. The few remaining foes flew high as the blast of air pushed them off of the roof and onto the ground. 

Lucy bowed her head in exhaustion, Loke nodded his thanks to his comrades as they disappeared back in the spirit world, “Tell Cancer to be ready.”

He grimaced as he made his way over to Lucy, his strength was failing him and he knew he would be forced to return to the spirit world, luckily Cancer had not been out yet and would look after Lucy until he could return. 

Laxus too, moved towards the celestial mage but stopped short as Loke and Lucy embraced after the battle. It seemed intimate, despite his surprise at seeing Lucy alive and the questions it raises, he did not want to interrupt the pair as they took comfort in each other's presence. 

Wendy flew beside them, not wanting to return to the train and fall victim to motion sickness. She wanted to grab Lucy and never let go. Everyone had said she was dead, that her big sister had died and it had crushed her. Now Lucy was alive, Wendy did not want to stop looking at her friend for fear she would disappear. 

The train jolted, jarring the remaining passengers. Lucy fell hard, her hands and feet moving quickly to find traction as she slipped towards the edge. 

Laxus fell to the side, and crawled to the middle of the train, watching in shock as the train came to a grinding halt. In front of their train was the train to Starsea which had also been stopped. Standing resolutely around the train were a group of people that looked grim and determined. Laxus did not recognise them but felt a shiver run down his spine as he saw their dark conviction. 

Loke and Lucy recognised them, Lucy’s hands shook as she felt disappear enter her heart. “Sorry Luce but I think we may be walking to Xoudiaek after all.” Loke whispered as he pulled her towards the edge of the train, and helped her down the side. 

“Do you have the strength to summon Auriga?” He pulled her towards 

Lucy nodded hesitantly, they both knew the dangers of over exertion but desperate times called for desperate measures. 

“You need to run, Lucy, go as far as you can. Find cover if you can, a forest or mountains will do, Cancer will come out when you decide to stop.” 

Laxus and Wendy moved closer to the pair, confused by Loke’s words. “Why are you running?” 

The pair paid no attention to the dragon slayers, they watched as they quietly planned a new path to Xoudiaek, and an escape from the people that the dragon slayers could hear moving closer. Most from the train from Starsea, some were the survivors that had been previously pushed off the train, closing in on the celestial spirit mage, her heart hammering so hard against her rib cage that it sounded more like drums to the sensitive dragon slayers' ears. 

“I’ll distract them as best I can.” Loke said, though his words were spoken with determination, his slowly fading form did not inspire hope. He glared at Laxus in accusation, what the accusation was Laxus did not know but after watching the lion spirit fight he was not willing to cross the orange haired Fairy Tail member. His eyes softened as they landed on Wendy, but his expression remained stern and distant as he walked off to greet the enemy. 

Lucy summoned a new spirit, one that Wendy did not recognized. Auriga, the charioteer, the beautiful spirit helped Lucy climb onto her chariot, the charioteer moved gently and pulled Lucy’s cloak around her, hiding the dim glow to her skin. 

“Hold on Lucy what is going on? You can't just leave, we only just found you.” Laxus moved to stop the celestial mage, he couldn't let her go, she was a member of Fairy Tail, and she was clearly in trouble, it was his duty to help. 

“Yeah, we’re coming with you!” Wendly gutted out her chin determined to come. Natsu, Gray and Ezra may not have wanted her along to save Loke, but there was no way she was being left behind now that she knew Lucy was alive. 

Laxus paused, that hadn't been what he was trying to say but the unnerving sound of the wizards moving in from both sides he decided that now was not the time for answers. He was a man of action, and so apparently his action would be to climb onto a chariot with an exhausted woman, a nervous child and a cat that did not like him. Laxus ran back into the train to grab his and Wendy’s belongings, part of him wanted to take out his lacrima and tell the guild everything that had happened but he knew that time was of the essence and had no doubt the celestial mage would leave him behind. 

Lucy seemed to tired to argue as she allowed Wendy to settle in next to her, curling up next to the celestial spirit mage, eyes not leaving her pale face as if transfixed and memorising it, the news of Lucy’s death making the blue haired girl cling to to living Lucy like a lifeline. 

Laxus sighed, why did he have to be the one that ended up in this situation? He stood next to the strange charioteer woman who looked at him as if trying to decide whether he was worth anything. Literally anyone else would have been better for this job, Gray Ezra, Mira were all emotionally competent, hell even Natsu way more capable of dealing with this kind of dangerous situation whilst also dealing with Loke who still seemed to hate him. 

He’d have to tell everyone what has happened. He needed to tell the guild that Lucy was alive. It occurred to him that Natsu Ezra and Gray were now searching for nobody, Lucy was alive, and Loke was in safe hands, though it was not lost on him the way Loke had basically just walked off into a fight without backup and Lucy had said nothing to stop him. It was concerning, hell it was downright disturbing, when he remembered the exhausted and sickly Loke that had confronted him back in Otaru. 

Laxus groaned as the chariot began speeding off towards Xoudiaek it seemed Wendy’s troia only lasted a short time. 

Why Xoudiaek? 

And why not Magnolia, he just wanted to go home dammit!

\---

Mystogan breathed deeply the air of Sai forest. Unlike his home world, the forest was overrun with magic, in the air, in the soil, like everything in this world magic lived in everything. He had missed it, he may have been born in Edolas but he had spent the majority of his life in this world, where the Fairy Tail he had joined lived, where little Wedny lived. She would be an adult by now, twenty one years old, he hoped that wherever she was she was safe and happy. 

Crime Sorciere had yet to leave him, following quite ardently though they had no idea what they were up against, no idea the hell they were walking into. They had been useful, ensuring he had clothes and weapons, they had even managed to find one of his old staffs, he had sorely missed the familiar wood that felt so right in his hands. Crime Sorciere were certainly well equipped and were more than ready to follow him into battle, even if they did not know their foe.

He almost admired them for that, their determination to see the world safe, the slightest mention of Fairy Tail being in danger and they were ready to fight. Whatever had happened in the years since he had returned to Edolas it seemed these criminals had reformed, and had found something bigger worth fighting for. 

Or they were going to kill him in his sleep.

Mystogan was not ready to trust them, he wasn't ready to trust anyone particularly anyone that was so incredibly naive. He needed to find Lucy, if there was anyone in this world that understood his pains it would be her. 

“Mystogan, we made it to Sai forest, what exactly are we planning to do now?” It was Melody who spoke, most of the others had given up trying to talk to him. Now only Richard and Melody would speak to him in any other way than an interrogation, every few hours Jellal seemed to lose his temper and demand answers only to be ignored rather thoroughly by his counterpart. 

They had followed him into the forest, surprised by the large amounts of travellers within. It was like some secret city lay within, and everyone but the group knew of its location. Mystogan had a sinking feeling that if he were to follow the strange inhabitants of the forest he would come face to face with his enemy. 

He couldn't go back. 

It would destroy what little sanity he had left in the addled maze of his mind. 

The man from Edolas stopped, he pulled out his old staff, he held it out in front of him, eyes closed in concentration. His companions? Allies? Stalkers? Watched as the staff was swept up in an arcing motion and then again and again. Mystogan seemed to dance as his staff was swung around, the forest around them seemed to buzz in anticipation, the magic emerging from the shadows and making itself known to the mages. 

Despite being a world full of magic, the mages seemed unaware of the magic until Mystigan called it forth, their bodies seeming to echo the call and the magical energy within and around them answered Mystogan’s call. 

Mystogan slowed, his breath becoming laboured, he knew his body was in no shape for his prescribed mission, but he was all that was left, and he dared not fail. He stopped, leaning on his staff for support, his head felt heavy and his bones felt weary. 

There. 

There he felt it. The undeniable waltz of celestial magic. It quivered and wailed, curling in on itself as if in pain. It whimpered and shuddered and was surprisingly weak. 

Not Lucy. 

Mystogan had no doubt, the celestial mage was in pain. In agony. 

He may be a cold bastard but he could not in good conscious leave the mage there to die. But time was of the essence and he needed to find Lucy. 

Crime Sorciere had followed him, perhaps they could solve his dilemma and also free his shadow of their dedicated pursuit. 

Mystogan turned his gaze to his unwanted travel companions, they all seemed caught up by the feeling of magic in the air...like children Mystogan thought. They all were taken aback by his undivided attention, they had become so used to his distracted haunted eyes and his schooled apathy towards them. 

“You want to help?” His voice was grough from disuse. 

The members of Crime Sorciere moved forward, eager to prove their dedication to the cause. 

Truly like children seeking instruction, unaware of the war that lays ahead. Mystogan marvelled at their naivety. They seemed so sure, so certain that they can face what lies ahead. Perhaps they can, they were wizards afterall. 

Perhaps these penitent children would save the world, at least they might save the poor soul that was hidden somewhere ahead. 

“Find where the people go.”

“The people?” Richard asked.

“He means the ones all moving towards the giant fortress off to our left. I can hear them all moving around, their minds singing with anticipation.” Erik answered, his arms crossed as if unimpressed by the task. 

“You do not hear the screams?” Mystogan’s cool gaze met the dragon slayer’s bored one, Erik’s face turned to a scowl at the words.

He stalked forward, “No screams. You sure your head didn't get too banged up on the trip over here Mr Mysterious?” 

Mystogan placed a hand on the dragon slayer’s shoulder, to the onlookers it seemed like a calming movement but to Erik it was as if his senses were suddenly flooded, like he had buried his head had been under water and Mystogan had pulled him up, and he could hear with perfect coherence.

He heard screaming. 

Erik stumbled back away from Mystogan. 

The screams echoed the madness within the man’s mind but it was coming from the fortress. 

The member’s of Crime Sorciere moved between Mystogan and Erik, uncertain of what the exchange meant. 

“How...what are they doing to her?” Erik’s hands shook as he moved to cover his ears from the new sounds that had entered his senses. 

Mystogan’s haunted gaze met the dragon slayer’s, his face grim. 

“Save her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bahh this one was hard to write, I meant to do more but I also didn't want to keep you guys waiting, hopefully it was ok. I am hoping to get the next chapter out in the next few days because those scenes were more fun to write. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Stay safe :)


	15. Trust issues.

It was late in the evening when it seemed Lucy Heartfilia’s strength left her. The chariot they had been riding on slowed to a stop, and in a flash of golden light the zodiac spirit Cancer arrived. Cancer nodded to his fellow spirit as the charioteer disappeared. He moved around the sleeping dragon slayer girl and picked up his exhausted keyholder, the barely conscious mage was lifted into his arms with care. Wendy woke at the movement and had moved over to her backpack. 

“We need to keep moving, they still might be following.” Lucy said quietly to the crab spirit, her voice catching slightly as her breathes were laboured.

Laxus was really losing what was left of his temper, she was basically just ignoring them. She hadn't even said anything to either Wendy or himself since they had reunited. He knew it was almost irrational to be annoyed about it, they had met during the middle of a battle and she had been concentrating the whole journey as they ran from their strange pursuits, but he had been waiting hours and he felt like he deserved answers, particularly after dealing with motion sickness for hours on end. But she ignored them, her eyes never straying from her spirit, how the gold spirit was here in Lucy’s exhausted state Laxus did not know but she seemed well enough once the charioteer spirit disappeared. It was like the only people that mattered to the celestial mage were the spirits. He wanted answers, for fucks sake she was glowing, that was not normal!

“It’s ok ebi, let me take care of you now.” Cancer replied, seeming to be on board with the whole ‘ignore Lucy’s guild members’ bandwagon. 

Lucy smiled weakly before resting her head on the crab spirit’s chest, her eyes closed as she relaxed in his embrace. She did look exhausted, the strange glow highlighted her deathly pallor and dark bruising likely from the battle earlier. 

“Where are you going?” Laxus growled, he had entered into an unexpected fight in the morning, he had then found out that one of his guildmated who he had been told was dead was actually alive and then he spent the afternoon on a damned chariot which his motion sickness did not approve of, he was tired and frustrated and he had no idea what was going on. 

“Cancer sir, wait up!” Wendy seemed to have taken it all in her stride as she pulled on her backpack and followed the crab spirit face set and determined with earnest joy in her eyes. Her eyes followed the pink haired celestial mage with a devoted attention that Laxus couldn't help but admire, she may be a kid but she certainly seemed intent on keeping her guildmate safe. 

Lucy’s strange glow seemed to ebb away slowly and her breathing evened out, Laxus could hear her heartbeat slow into the calm drum of a sleeping person. Apparently they were just following a crab now. 

Laxus growled as he followed, Wendy hovering near the blonde, carrying Carla as they made their way into the forest, away from the paths, away from civilisation and most importantly, away from any possible pursuits. 

He couldn't hear them anymore, he wasn't certain as he hadn't been able to concentrate well on the journey but he remembered hearing their pursuers face into the distance sometime in mid afternoon when the sun had been high in the sky. 

The sky was dark and the forest was cold. It seemed that they had travelled far enough for there to be no snow but it certainly was cooling down now that night was beginning to set in. 

Wendy slipped on a large rock, and tumbled forward, Laxus was lucky enough to catch her before she fell completely. As he caught her arm he frowned at the cool bare skin, she was not dressed for the cold. The blonde sighed as he pulled off his large coat and wrapped her in it. 

“Oi crab, we should camp for the night it's dark and we can't see where we’re going.”

Wendly smiled gratefully at him, both for the coat and his request to stop. Determined she may be but it seemed the events of the day were catching up to her. She moved to sit on a tree stump, her shoulders slumped tiredly. 

The crab stopped and seemed to think about the request, a frown adoring his features, “If you wish to stop you may, we must continue on.” He inclined his head before he turned to push onward. 

Laxus cursed under his breath as he watched the crab spirit continue to make his ways though the trees, Lucy remained asleep in his arms. 

Wendy stood glumly but ready to press on. Laxus rolled his eyes before scooping up the blue haired girl and adjusting her so that she could piggyback. Carla seemed to have gotten over his dislike for him too (if at least briefly) and sat on his shoulder. 

Looking around Laxus tried to figure out which forest they had ended up in. They had travelled east from Otaru, the sun had set to their left so that meant they would be somewhere around Waas forest. If they had travelled the whole day they were probably near the border. 

That made sense, Laxus thought, Xoudiaek was an old city in Stella, meaning they’d have to make their way through Bosco to reach their destination. He hadn’t been out of Fiore in years, he had visited Caelum during his exile from Fairy Tail. He certainly had not been to Xoudiaek, he knew the rumours about the city of course, that it was very old, had a history of magic and something about the water being special but he never really gave it much thought. Why Lucy was headed there he could only guess, but the unease he felt from the strange glow of her body during the fight and the feel of her magic that set his teeth on edge he suspected that the reason was not good. 

Finally, mercifully the crab stopped. Laxus had been worried they would have walked the entire night and into the next day if the stubborn crab’s demeanor was anything to go by. Laxus wanted to yell at the spirit, but the gentle way he handled Lucy’s unconscious form gave him pause, it seemed all the crab wanted to do was look after his mistress.   
The crab found a nook in a tree and set Lucy down, and smoothed her cloak around her figure to keep her warm. Cancer moved around, setting up a camp with practised ease, putting together a fire that Laxus placed Wenndy next to. Apparently he did not have the gentle touch of the crab as his gostling of the girl woke her up. She smiled at him before moving and curling up next to Lucy and watched the fire. 

The crab watched the girl, as if expecting Wendy to hurt the celestial spirit. Cancer looked at Laxus suspiciously, a warning in his eye before he flashed momentarily away, a golden haze before reappearing almost instantly. His disappearance and reappearance was explained when Laxus saw bags in his arms, the crab pulled out a blanket and draped it over Lucy and Wendy, and for the first time since meeting the crab spirit Laxus saw Cancer’s expression soften as Wedny grinned up at him and helped him tuck the blanket around Lucy’s unconscious form. 

Laxus himself sat himself down, his body aching from the hard work of the day. He was exhausted. He let his mind wander off, thinking of his guildmates and wondering what they would be doing. 

Fairy Tail! 

Shit! 

He hadn't told them!

He jolted, now fully awake as he thought about his guildmates. He pulled off his bag and rummaged through it, throwing clothes and food supplies to the side as he reached his prize. 

Who to call first? 

He checked the Lacrima and saw that Cana had been trying to reach him several times earlier in the day, part of him wanted to call her back and find out what was so important, then she could also tell the guild that he was with a very much alive Lucy Heartfilia. His eyes flickered over to Wendy as she curled around Lucy, her eyes filled with worry as Lucy slept. 

He should tell her team first. 

The lacrima lit up, its magic working as he waited for someone to pick up. 

The lacrima seemed to have connected as Laxus heard a shuffling and then several curses and the screen was filled by a half asleep Gray who was sporting a black eye and scowling down at him through the screen. 

“Oi, who is it ice princess?” came from off screen.

“Yes what asshole decided to call at this time of night?” 

Laxus winced at Ezra’s tone, titania could be scary at the best of times, but sleep deprived, well he was lucky he was delivering good news. 

“What the hell Laxus? It's the middle of the night.” Gray ground out. 

“Lucy’s alive.”

“Gray’s face morphed into confusion, “Yeah Cana told us earlier today. Apparently Hibiki turned up out of nowhere, freaked out on the master and told everyone that Lucy was alive. Didn't she tell you?” 

Well that ruined his surprise. Part of him had been looking forward to delivering the good news but at least he didn't have to deal with all the crying that would probably come with it. Besides, he still had good news, Laxus coughed awkwardly to clear his thright, “No Cana didn't tell me, I’ve been busy all day because I’m with Lucy.”

Gray’s eyes widened in shock, an exclamation of surprise came from Ezra’s voice and excitement could be heard from Natsu, Happy who had jumped on top of Gray and grabbed the screen, hitting the ice mage in the face in their exuberance. 

“ Is she there right now? Can we talk to her? Is she ok?” 

The three mages bowed around their lacrima, Laxus could see their faces filled once more with excitement and hope. It seemed right, this was how those idiots should act, not cold and distant as they had at the train station that morning. 

Laxus filled them in on what he could, even turning the lacrima so that they could see Wendy and Lucy curled up together on the other side of the fire. He would have moved over closer but the withering glare from the crab warned him against such action. 

“You guys stay there, we’ll catch up as soon as we can and then decide whether we should go on to this Xoudiaek or just head home.” Ezra ordered, a spark in her eye, Gray and Natsu nodding along with her plan. 

Laxus hesitated, “I’m not certain that will work.” 

“Why not?” 

“Lucy and her spirits are pretty hell bent on getting there, plus with the people following us we may not be able to afford to wait for you guys.” 

Laxus winced at their loud protests, and their disappointed faces. He looked away and watched as Cancer placed a strange smelling herd in a teapot and placed it on the fire. His senses screaming at the smell, it smelt off, wrong, dangerous. 

“Please do what you can to convince Lucy to stay put. Besides, whoever they are following her, it's not like they can go up against all of us, we can protect her. Hell it's just one more reason for Lucy to come home to Fairy Tail.” Ezra said, confidence dripping from her words. Part of Laxus wanted to agree with her confidence, but when he thought back to the morning, the sheer numbers facing them he did not feel so certain. 

“I’ll do what I can.” 

The trio of mages nodded solemnly, putting their faith in Laxus to protect Lucy and Wendy until they could. 

“Do me a favour and tell the others, I’m going to try and get some rest.” 

Laxus shut off the lacrimal and rubbed his forehead, the day seemed to have caught up to him as well. 

Cancer moved around and pulled the teapot out of the fires. Laxus caught the scent of the strange tea again once of out the smoke and his stomach dropped. Feroxspore? What the hell was the spirit doing with that stuff?

The crab spirit poured the purple liquid into a cup, he then moved over to his mistress and shook her gently, waking her up. “Medicine ebi.” 

“What the hell are you doing? She can't drink that, its poison.” Laxus was on his feet, ready to throw the damn liquid into the fire before Lucy was killed by her own spirit. 

Wasnt that illegal? Didn't Loke say something about that being against the celestial spirit laws? Damn he should have paid more attention to the stupid flirt. 

Wendy looked between them in confusion, her face wrinkled as she too smelled the feroxspore tea. She may not know exactly what it was but she could smell that it was bad. 

“Its medicine.” Cancer said stiffly. 

Lucy took the cup from his hand, however Wendy grabbed her arm to stop her from raising the drink to her lips. 

Laxus looked to Wendy, willing her to get rid of the deadly drink, “It's feroxspore and it is deadly to mages not to mention the toxins that would kill a regular person.”

Lucy sighed, her eyes tired as she pulled away from Wendy’s grasp. “It's fine Laxus, it is medicine, or as good as we’ll get for now.” Her shoulders slumped in defeat as she raised it to her lips. 

Laxus about lost control of himself as he watched her begin to tip her head back and drink, his magic reacted on instinct and lashed out, smashing into the cup and shattering the pottery in her hand. 

Lucy flinched as the hot liquid landed on her, the blanket however caught most of it so she remained unharmed. 

Cancer moved quick, his scissors at the ready, moving to take out Lucy’s attacker. 

“Cancer no.” 

The crab spirit stopped, the fury never leaving his face as he stopped, Lucy’s words stopping him in his tracks. It wasn't even an order but the spirit did as Lucy asked, hearing the request without her having to say anymore. He moved stiffly over to Lucy, removed Wendy from her side despite the girl’s protests and helped her sit down away from both of them. He then moved to fill another cup with the deadly tea. 

“What the hell is ‘as good as we’ll get’ supposed to mean? That shit will kill you.” Laxus growled, frustrated by Lucy’s seeming disregard for her own life. 

Lucy leveled a glare at him, “It means I’m sick. This is the only thing that helps.”

Laxus stared at her in disbelief, “Then get Wendy to help you, that stuff will just kill you.”

Wedny nodded, “I can help, I’ll heal whatever it is Lucy.” The sky dragon slayer nodded resolutely, her hands moving forward to touch the celestial mage. 

Cancer moved between stopping Wendy from making contact. 

“Wendy will only make matters worse,” Lucy said softly, looking at Wendy apologetically. 

Laxus wanted more answers, none of this was making any sense. “How?”

“What is wrong with you Lucy?” Wendy wrung her hands nervously, her face coloured with worry. 

Lucy flinched at Wendy’s words. “I...Wendy you should go home.” She looked over to Laxus, “You should both go home. You don't need to be involved in this.”

“Like hell we will. We just found you, we’re not going home without you.” Laxus crossed his arms and scowled. 

Lucy looked down at the cut in her hands. 

“Don't drink it Lucy that shit isn't medicine no matter what anyone tells you.” 

Lucy closed her eyes and shook her head. She tipped her head back and drank. 

Laxus cursed loudly. 

Wendy covered her mouth with her hand, eyes filled with tears. She didn't want Lucy to die. 

She grimaced as the warm liquid made its way into her body, her muscles quivered and she resisted the urge to groan in agony as the drink made its way into her system, she did not want to scare Wendy any more than she already was. Cancer moved to hold her, offering a steady presence that she could hug as the medicine did its work. 

It took a few minutes for it to settle before it felt like she could breathe again. She looked over at Laxus and Wendy that were staring at her, worry in Wendy’s eyes, horror in Laxus’s. 

This was why she could not return to Fairy Tail.

She was dying. 

\---

The meeting was set up in an old pub on the outskirts of Crocus, it wasn't ideal but they had to hope that the busy city would ignore their presence, at least until they could get what they came for. An unlikely trio, Mest, Warren and Freed made, they had never worked together before and the stress of their mission was grating on all of their nerves. 

Freed was restless, he missed the other members of the Raijinshu, he missed Fairy Tail and he missed Laxus. Freed arrived at the unassuming pub the air was slightly musty, with the smell of stale beer and smoke, and the interior was dim. It seemed Mest had arrived early, his body language relaxed but his eyes stern as they wondered the room from his corner table. Freed moved to the bar and ordered himself a drink, further down the bar where the two long counters met he caught sight of Warren. 

Poor Warren, he had trained under Mira to learn transformation magic well enough to change his appearance to look like a teenage boy and appeared to have caught the eye of a girl that he was far too old for. 

A few local drunks were in as well – they had arrived earlier than he, and were already well on their way to inebriation, talking louder than they needed to and swaying in their seats. It was almost like being back at Fairy Tail, Freed could almost convince himself that the brunette at the counter was Cana and the loud argument breaking out at table with a poker game was actually Gray and Natsu. But he wasn't in Fairy Tail, and he wasn't allowed to hang out with his guildmates, he was here to check in and make sure they were all ok. 

Freed allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief as he sat down, it was good to see them, they looked rather healthy too, and he felt infinitely pleased that he had insisted they meet in person, whilst Warren could link them up and they could check in with each other around the city, actually seeing friendly faces took a weight off that Freed hadn't realised he had been carrying. 

He felt the link between himself Mest and Warren, while he could see them, it would not do to communicate with them actively lest it ruin their cover. 

‘Gentlemen it's good to see you both.’ Warren’s voice rang through his head, he sounded tired and Freed resisted the urge to look over at him to check him for possible injuries. 

‘You too Warren, you need help with the kid?’ Mest’s voice this time, amusement colouring the sound as he could observe from his position in the corner that teenage curl currently attempting to sit on the wizard’s lap. 

‘No she’s fine, helps my cover if anything.’ He replied but his exasperation was clear as he leaned away from the girl as she moved to hug him. 

Freed’s shoulder’s relaxed at Warren’s dismissal, if he needed help they were there, ‘Any news?’ 

‘Lucy’s alive, apparently she’s with Laxus.” Mest was quick and to the point.

‘The Mira told me the same thing, apparently Hibiki from Blue Pegasus caused a whole scene. Now she’s off with Cana and Juvia to go find ‘em.’ Warren replied excitedly. 

‘Well that is good news.’ Mest replied, seemingly happy to bask in some positive news for once. 

Freed grimaced, it in fact was not good news that Lucy was known to be off around Otaru village. She could be being hunted for all they knew, “Not if my information is anything to go off.’

‘What have you found?’

‘Celestial mages all over Fiore have been disappearing.” Celestial mages were not common so people tend to notice when the few that do exist seem to disappear, Sabertooth even put out a job seeking information as to where Yukino was. 

‘I heard from the office of international affairs that other countries on the continent are having similar disappearances, reports coming in from as far as Midi.’ Warren added before a series of swear words were broadcast to his fellow guild members as he ducked away from the teenage girl’s overly friendly advances. 

‘Well shit.’ Mest said, though Freed could not tell if he was talking about Warren’s situation or the disappearing celestial mages. 

‘Should that be something we report to the Master?’ Warren asked after getting the girl under control. 

‘Can’t hurt to let him know.” Mest replied. 

‘I’ll tell Laxus to keep a close eye on Lucy, he’ll keep her safe.’ Freed agreed, he hoped his friend was doing ok.

‘How about our job? Anything come up on your end?’ Warren asked.

Mest sighed which was a weird thing to do when listening to each other's thoughts, ‘Not much, they’re a bunch of slippery bastards I’ll give ‘em that.’

‘Yeah if I didn't have Warrod helping me out I’d have even less to go off than I already do.’ Freed commiserate, Warrod had been a godsend, if anyone could know things about the Magic Council, it was the fourth wizard saint. 

‘At least you don't have to cozy up to their idiot children, I’ve never met more entitled brats in my life.’ Warren bemoaned as a pair of teenagers at his table that he had blended in with began a round of fisticuffs. 

‘What about you Mest?’ Freed asked.

Out of the corner of his eye Freed saw Mest shrug, which considering he wasn't talking to anyone outside of his head looked slightly mad, ‘They’re all cagey, they know I’m in Fairy Tail and that I was part of the old Council work. They can't decide whether or not I’m a useful tool for information or a danger to their new ways of thinking.’

“Any word yet on who’s meant to be helping us?’ Warren said.

Freed resisted the urge to smack his head into the bar in front of him. They had basically nothing and the team that was meant to be helping was nowhere to be seen. ‘There have been more mages arriving in Crocus than normal.``

‘Yeah but there's more and more mages popping up than normal all over the place, didn't you hear about the destruction of Otaru station?’ Mest replied. 

He was right, it seemed more and more people had taken up magic recently, as if the whole world wanted to be mages and wield magics. Apparently there had been a large fight in Otaru which had obliterated the station. 

‘That's where Natsu and his lot are though right?’ Warrod asked, insinuating it was just the usual antics of that particular team that destroyed the village which was likely what had happened. ‘Yeah fair point.’

‘But Lucy and Laxus would have been there. That was the whole point of them going up to meet Laxus wasn't it? Freed felt a ball of anxiety enter his chest. He hoped Laxus was ok. 

‘I cant keep tabs on everyone in the guild, not if I want to keep up with the assholes on the Grand Magic Council.’ Mest replied. 

‘Fair point.’ 

‘I should get going, I’ve been invited over to Wolfheim’s estate by his daughter for some kind of party. I’ll let you fellas know if I find anything.’ Through the mental link they could practically feel the annoyance in Warrod’s head as he prepared to spend the night with teenagers. 

‘Contact us if you need back up.’

See you same time next week then.’

Freed sighed, he loved Fairy Tail and he would do whatever it took to protect it, but he wasn't certain he was cut out for this madness. He waited for Warrod to leave, Mest left not long after, headed off in a different direction.

Freed made his way back to his lodgings. He, like Warren had taken a new identity, a fresh faced village dweller that had moved to the city to work for the Grand Magic Council, there were plenty of newcomers, lots of new magic users, it was easy to climb the ranks when no one else had any idea what they were doing. 

He lay on his bed planning what he was going to do the next day in an attempt to get closer to the Grand Magic Council. A ringing from the bedside table caught his attention. His communication lacrima was singing to inform him of a caller, Freed smiled, Laxus. 

“Laxus it's good to hear from you”

“Yeah…” The lightning dragon slayer trailed off, sounding more uncertain that Freed could ever remember hearing him. 

“Are you...ok?” 

Laxus visibly flinched at the question and Freed felt himself cursing the distance between them. 

“I don't know what I’m doing.” Laxus confessed, his face crumpled, uncertainty covered his features. 

Freed had known Laxus a long time, he considered Laxus his closest friend and to see him, Laxus Dreyar of Fairy Tail, the brave and confident dragon slayer, admit to uncertainty, it was jarring to say the least. “Is it the people following Lucy? If anyone can protect her it's you Laxus, you’re strong and-”

“It's not that Freed.” Laxus snapped, cutting the rune mage off firmly, his frustration eeping out in his sharp tone that made the green haired mage wilt slightly. Laxus sighed and ran a hand over his face before continuing more gently, “If it was protection I wouldn't be so worried but there's more to it. She’s hurt and scared and I don't know how to fix that.” 

Freed frowned, he didn't know how to deal with that, of all the Rajinshu he was the most distant with the rest of the guild, why Laxus would come to him for advice was beyond him, but on the other hand it felt nice to feel needed, to be the one Laxus trusted with this insecurity. 

“But you’re there with her now. That should help right? You’re good at protecting people.” Freed eventually said, it made sense to him, whenever things got dangerous in a job he alway felt safest when Laxus had his back. 

Laxus’s lips twitched slightly upward at Freed’s words before souring once more into a frown, “She doesn't want my protection and she doesn't trust us.” 

Freed sighed, well that did not sound promising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this one took longer than expected and I kind of hate it and I might have to come back and edit it or change it I just, ahhhh I don't like it. 
> 
> I let my friend read fic and she said it was kind of rubbish so that's a bit of a blow the the old self esteem but I'm going to keep going even if its not good I normally like writing it you know?
> 
> Anyhoo, I don't know when the next bit will be up, like I said I may need to change this chapter and fix it, I had planned so much more for it but it just wasn't working but I felt bad that it had been so long since I uploaded, like I know I said I wasn't going to be good at keeping a schedule but I don't like keeping you guys waiting because like I get that that is frustrating.
> 
> Well I hope you are going well and are staying safe. 
> 
> Take care


End file.
